sunny side up
by Dawn Racer
Summary: This is about a girl who had always been scorned and thought of herself as weak, what will it take to show her that she is strong and very much loved? An alien war perhaps?
1. prologue

**D.R:** I do not own transformers in any way shape or form.

* * *

I gasped trying to breath. I could feel the pain in my side burning strait threw me. Reminding me of the time I accidentally fell on my dads welding tools, and the welder still happened to be extremely hot...and on.

Opening my eyes I found myself facing the window, which was cracked and broken. The broken glass stained in someones blood, but from the pain in my head and the sticky feeling running down my face and through my hair, I could only guess it was mine.

Breathing deeply I looked out the broken glass at the bystanders. _Why aren't they helping? Why are they just standing there standing like that! _I looked at them in frustration and pain, they stared at the bus..just stared. Some stared right at me...but why?

With a groan I slowly turned my head...that wasn't the best idea. With a choked cry I looked around me at the burning corpses. Some...still alive I think. _Oh God...w-what happened! Why can't I remember what happened, or where I am for that matter...Who I am! _

I looked back at the window in horror, but I didn't see any of the bystanders, only him. He stood among them, yet not one of them. His eyes were so red, yet kind, but it was like he was looking through me somehow.

**Rest little one. When you awaken you shall be safe.**

I didn't get the chance to ask him what he meant, or what was going on, because the next thing I new my eyes were closing and my heart slowing. I could feel it slowing down, the throbs echoing through my frame. I immediately panicked, but could do nothing as I fell to 'sleep'.

OoOoOoOo

My name is Alexandra, everything I had once knew...or thought I knew, was all a lie it seems. My whole life I have been scorned and hurt. I never thought I could possible be anything, boy am I about to be proved wrong.

* * *

**DawnRacer:** Ok so this is an idea I have been rolling around in my helm. I haven't decided if I'll actually start writing the whole thing, without some feedback or support, 'cause I always seem to write a couple of chapters and then either get distracted or bored. So I shall let you all decide! I hope this chapter actually turned out okay. I know it's short, but bear with me please!^^'


	2. shocking discovery

**I do not own transformers in any way, shape or form. I only own my character and plot.**

* * *

I awoke to an odd swooshing noise, kind of like distant waves. Opening my eyes I groaned softly at the sudden light slamming into my eyes. Closing them tightly, I slowly opened them again after a moments hesitation.

Sitting up as slowly as I could I gasped from the pain that was enveloping my body. When I hit the ground I felt something on my head bounce...and it wasn't hair. Reaching up I felt something like butterfly antennas. I immediately felt that panicked sensation again.

Looking at myself I was no longer flesh and bone...but metal. I was small actually, smaller than I had been as a human; and that's saying something. My eyes widened as I took in my metal body, it was a deep crimson color with black accents.

The sound of something coming closer...and by the sound of it quite big had me looking at the trees. A large mech walked out of the tree line, a crimson visor on his face. He was deadly quiet just staring at me, and I at him. One of his large servos came up and touched something on his chest area.

"Ravage: eject. Mission: scout area for Autobots." A quiet click noise emitted from him and some metal creature, _a cat maybe?_ Jumped from his chest plates and immediately took off into the woods.

_Autobots? What is that?_ I didn't have much time to think about it any longer as the large...thing came closer. Consequently becoming my main focus. Crouching down he picked me up silently. I shied away from him as he held me up to his visor as if to inspect me.

I tried to say, "let go of me!", but it came out in a series of clicks and squeaks. Scrunching up my face I tried to give me best scowl to him. A moment later that cat thing, _Ravage wasn't it?_ came rushing out of no where.

It seemed to be talking to this...thing a weird purring/click language. _W-what the hell is going on? _

"Autobots in vicinity. Objective: leave with sparkling."

_sparkling? What is that?_ Yet again it was only squeaks and clicks. I could feel my...antennas flick back against my helm in agitation.

"Ravage: take sparkling. Mission: protect. Goal: Keep from Autobots."

Ravage let off a low growling noise coming closer. I let off a squeak when I felt the giant cat grab something at the back of my neck. It picked me up being surprisingly gentle. Taking off a run into the woods with me swinging around in it's jaws. I let off a shrill squealing noise that even made my ears hurt.

The sound of rushing footfalls had me for some reason squealing louder. There was a shout, explosion, the ground coming up to meet me and then pain. Letting off the loudest, shrillest, squealing scream yet I felt the ground shaking hard. Finally allowing myself to quiet down I curled into a ball.

Shivering I felt the fear swirling within me. The sound of a gasp had me jerking and curling into an even tighter ball.

"Primus, is that what I think it is?"

"By the All spark...it is!" This voice wasn't as gruff as the first, yet still had a tougher edge that told me it wouldn't take crap. The ground trembled following the sensation of being lifted into the air. A soft cooing noise had me slowly relaxing for some reason unknown to me. _I should be trying to get away, not relaxing!_

Yet no matter how much I yelled at myself I knew two things:

A. If I tried to run I wouldn't get very far.

B. My body is betraying me and wouldn't move away if it could.

I lay there in the huge hand slowly uncurling and looking up at my rescuers. _who are you?_ The sound of curiously clicking is all that came out. Letting out a disgruntled noise my antennas flicked back. There was a soft chuckle that had me looking up.

A huge black..._I think it's male, they all look male at least._ Was looking into the yellow green ones servos at me.

"hmm...it's definitely small for a sparkling..." I could feel an odd sensation go through me, startled I looked up at the one holding me.

"Scans show that it's energon levels are low. It also seems to be suffering minor injuries from the cons. A low growl had me squeaking in fear and curling into a ball again. A loud clang echoed out, jumping I looked up to see the black one rubbing at his helm and snarling something at the one holding me.

It was those same clicks, whistles and other noises that the scary monotone one had used. Letting out a soft whistling noise they both looked down at me. My little antennas flicking up and down in a mix between irritation and uncertainty.

"Can you tell if it is a mech or femme yet?" A soft rumbling laugh followed by the question had me squeaking and falling onto my back trying to see who was there. They all laughed softly at me, but I was only paying attention now to this one. He was large and majestic painted blue with red flames. He looked down at me with soft optics, the one holding me spoke again breaking the trance.

"once we get back to base I shall check, for now it is in need of energon and rest." With a nod the black one and this new majestic one transformed into a gmc top kick and a semi. The one holding me transformed then suddenly around me.

With a soft disgruntled noise I found myself landing on a soft leather seat. Sighing I curled up too tired to really care what was going on by now. All I knew and cared about was that I seemed safe...for now.

* * *

AN- Hi y'all! I would like to thank all of those who had reviewed last chapter, I greatly appreciate it. As for this chapter, not sure how it turned out, let me know what you think!

-Dawn Racer


	3. Processor Ache

**I don't own Transformers, only my character and plot line.**

* * *

I can not express to you the horror of the past two days! I have been sexed, by the medic! Well...more or less he went into my chest plates to see if I was a femme or mech. Yes ladies and gents I am now picking up on there terms!

Apparently these beings are cybertronians and they the Autobots (apparently the good ones) are here to destroy the Decepticons (need I say more?) For being as small as I am you'd think I was stupid with the way they treat me.

So okay, I can see that I'm a baby to there kind, Ratchet called the term a sparkling. So I am a femme sparkling to them, but seriously? Optimus, there leader and also the majestic flame semi, who I found out is quite nice. The medic, Ratchet? I say otherwise; In my mental book I have already written down the most basic survival skill for this base: Don't make Ratchet mad, avoid at all costs.

Ironhide the black one...I have to say, I really like him. Now for some of you I know what your thinking, it's not in that matter, but in a...fatherly matter. I never had a loving father as far as I can remember back, mind you..my...human memories are fading and fast. All I know is that my femme creator ran out on me leaving me with an angry mech creator.

Each day I remember less and less of the actual details and more of the emotional side to things. Like the scars on my heart I have; I had thought I had locked those away, but seeing as I'm loosing most of my human memories and am in this new form...it's like...all that I am retaining is things that have happened to me emotionally.

I'm not sure why this is happening, but I'm scared. I'm so afraid that one day I'll wake up and no longer be who I am, but who knows perhaps it'll be for the better. I mean...I never was a very good person in my opinion. I have to many faults...way to many. Which brings me to where I am now.

OoOoOoOo

The loud wail rang through the base at an audio splitting level. The nightmare was still fresh in my mind and I couldn't shake it off. I was in the midst of an old memory, one I was hoping to forget. The pain in my heart...err...spark was intense.

I didn't understand what I needed or wanted, only that I was in pain and needed someone to take it away. I could feel my another presence brush against my own, my spark pulling towards it, while I mentally tried to pull _away_ from it.

The fear of what was going on and the sudden feeling of being rejected had me wailing louder for some unknown reason. I just couldn't _stop_! I could hear the sound of bickering nearby making me emit a low whine.

"Wha' th' frag did ya do Ra'ch'?" Jazz asked, coming into the medbay and looking down at the little femme.

"I did nothing! She is simply looking for somebot to stabilize her spark with a bond, that is all."

"It does not seem like that is the only reason. Are you positive Ratchet?" Optimus glanced worriedly to the little one. His processor already starting to ache from the loud wailing. In the back ground he could just make out the sound of a human soldier yelling at them to shut it up.

"What else could be wrong prime? If it is not just her looking for a guardian what else?" Ratchet asked quizzically looking down at the little one.

"She defi'itley got 'erself a goo' set o' voca'izers on her!" Jazz spoke up attempting to lighten the situation. Suddenly the medbay doors burst open Ironhide storming over. Silently he picked me up and cradled me to his chassis. Snapping at them in cybertonian while letting me listen to his spark.

I silenced immediately curling into him and relaxing. Some part of me subconsciously reached out again for another spark. This time I felt someone answer gently latching onto me. Jerking I looked up at Ironhide with wide optics. I could _feel_ his presence there in my spark, soothing me, and inquiring what was wrong.

Silently I thought of the dream...the dark figure who had chased me down...had hurt me. I whined curling into him as I felt him look at the dream himself. After a moment his arms curled me closer and unknowingly to me he explained it to them.

Looking up that's when I noticed them all looking at me, Ironhide was dragging a gentle digit down my back calming me. The tense atmosphere had me on edge, not knowing what to expect. _Would they lash out at me? Did I make them angry? Oh no I must have made them angry, now I'm gonna pay! _Whining softly I curled into a ball.

"What's th' ma'er now?" Jazz spoke up watching how Ironhides optics narrowed.

"apparently she thinks she's made us angry...she scared of her...punishment." He spat the last word angrily, feeling revolted somebot would harm an innocent sparkling. They all looked down at me as I curled closer, hoping that he would protect me.

_Always._ Startled I looked up.

_H-he can hear me?_ There was a soft snort of amusement.

_Of course._ Watching him suddenly a small childish side of me, that was growing for some reason, started to giggle. I was fascinated by him, by all of them.

_Do you have a designation?_

_ Designation?_

_ What are you called?_

_ ….I have no name._

"What did she say?" We both looked up to see the three others watching us in amusement...except Ratchet, his was irritation.

"The most I have found is that she does not have a designation." Ironhide answered for me. Looking up at Optimus and the others I let off a set of curious warbling chirps, all but a whisper. Optimus suddenly looked to Ironhide seeming to contemplate something.

"Why don't you giver her a designation then old friend." Ironhide seemed to think for a moment before deciding.

"Whisper." All was quiet for a moment before Jazz started laughing.

"Ain't tha' a lit'le con'radi'ting? Ah mean she' kin'a loud." Jazz sniggered softly while speaking. Ironhide smirked.

"That's the point. I think it fits, she's loud and yet there's a whisper of some emotion that no one will ever know, but her."

"...Tha's a lit'le deep e'en fo ya don' ya thin' hide!" With a low growl, from the mech that held her, Jazz darted from the room laughing. Ironhide paused momentarily to hand me off to Optimus and chased after him. With a sigh Optimus shook his helm.

I shifted uncomfortably, red warning showing up in front of my optics. They warned me that I needed to refuel. I grimaced touching my 'belly' so to speak.

"Seems like someones hungry." Looking up at Optimus I chirped my affirmative through a soft whistle. Ratchet and him chuckled softly, the former going off to get me some of the pink stuff. _What was it called again? Energon I think._

* * *

**AN: **  
Hey everyone. I hope you all liked this next installment. Truth be told I'm kinda winging it through the whole being-a-sparkling time. ^^' I'm hoping that it'll turn out right..*insert nervous laughter* ANYWAYS let me know what ya think. Good, bad, spelling, need more work?


	4. It's Electric

**I'm pretty sure we all know I don't own Transformers, even though I wish I did. So I'm gonna stop writing these little copy write thingy ma-bobs.**

* * *

Ironhide never caught Jazz so I hear, and that energon was sweet! I might just get used to this, ever since I was little...okay rephrase! I always liked sweet stuff and I don't know why. Anyways off topic, they tried to give me a batch that was more or less kinda sour. Like one of those sour head things. Blah!

So I wouldn't drink it, they thought I was perhaps picky, and in a way I am, so they made another batch. This one sweet, much better. Though having to be curled up in one of there arms, and drinking from a bottle, I could do without. Which is where I am now at the moment, I just got out of a nice nap.

More like I was poked and prodded by the medic until I came online, which let me tell you, I made my displeasure quite clear. Looking up at the medic I let out a not very intimidating growl and a series of clicks and squeaks. All of the surrounding mechs just stared for a moment until Jazz started laughing.

"Loo's like some lit'le femme do't like be'ng woken up." He grinned looking down at me, my antennas were flicked back and the little bulb endings were glowing. Small little sparks of electricity was zipping around them. Ratchet looked at them in interest humming.

"Interesting, it would seem that she can emit electricity from her antennas. I wonder if she could someday use them as a weapon?" The others looked at him and then back to me. _You woke me up for this? Seriously medic if only I could walk...if only._ Of course my threat and question came out as soft whistles and chirps again...man I couldn't wait till I can speak.

"Looks like someone isn't very happy." Optimus noted quietly. _No shit Sherlock!_ Ironhide probably picking up on my emotional reaction started to laugh.

"Prime I think she just cursed at you, same to you Ratchet." Both of said mechs seemed to bulk before looking down at me. My antennas flicked emitting more electricity as I tried to curl up and go back to sleep...or whatever they called it.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't going back to recharge until you refuel." As soon as Ratchets servos curled around me I squealed loudly. _I want to recharge, not eat! _My antennas suddenly sparked and he dropped me back down on the berth when I zapped his servos.

Curling into a ball I glared at all of them my antennas still zapping. I couldn't help, but to take it out on them. I was so frustrated, no one could understand me and they were so controlling. On top of all of that I kept having nightmares of some mech coming after me, he was mean and hurt me. Another dream was of a femme, she kept abandoning me. I didn't like these dreams, not one bit, and to top it all off I was forgetting more and more about who I was...so I had no idea who these shadow people were.

A soft whistle came out of there and a mech that I hadn't met came in. He was holding a human boy and girl. Walking over he looked down at what the other mechs were, before beeping curiously. All of the mechs seemed to have a silent conversation, before bumblebee set the humans on the berth and came closer to me. Using the radio he spoke to me.

"Hi there...why aren't you a precious little thing...are...you...lost?" I tilted my head cutely staring at him and warbling to him. I wasn't sure if he could understand me unlike the others, but I'd give it a shot! _I don't know where I am! I guess I'm lost, can you help me?_

He watched me a moment seeming to be thinking over my warbling. He looked at them and again I had the feeling they were conversing silently. They all looked at me and I at them, as if it was one giant staring contest. Micheala suddenly spoke up.

"It's so small...is it like a baby to you guys?" She looked up at them in curiosity. Ratchet nodded in answer to her.

"yes the term is 'sparkling' and it's a _femme_." Micheala gave off an odd cooing noise as she came closer.

"she's so cute! Can I go see her?" She looked up at them with a pleading expression. Ratchet spoke up again.

"hmm I'd be careful she doesn't seem to have a good temperament. Quite the opposite actually." I growled softly at the medic and watched him give her a pointed look. She giggled and came closer, looking at her I felt some relief in the fact that I didn't have to tilt my helm back as far.

"Hey sweetie. My names Micheala." I stared at her silently before deciding hell with it and holding up my arms. I let out a soft coo and at the same time widened my soft blue optics. I could tell her mothering instincts seemed to kick in because she cooed right back and quickly snatched me up.

With a grunt she set me up on her hip and held me close. Throwing one arm around her shoulders, I purred softly relaxing against her. I could hear a grunt of irritation.

"'ow come sh' likes 'er and 'hide, but no' us?" Jazz pouted. Ironhide snorted and spoke up smugly.

"it's a matter of preference."

* * *

**AN:**

hiya! Well here it is...um...yeah. I give my thanks to the people who have reviewed so far:

Yellow Camaro14, Autobot-Bre, Naughtia, and Devil-O-Angel.

If I didn't put your name up there and you reviewed I'm really sorry! Just tell me and I'll be sure to try to add you to the next list I make. ^^' I'm pretty sure I'm just screwing this story up, but I heard an old saying 'If you can't write a good story, then write a bad one'. =^_^= Hope you enjoyed it!

~D.R.


	5. Hiding

**Primus, I'm so sorry I took so long! T.T **  
**Ratchet:** chases me off with his wrench of doom.  
**Ironhide:** She doesn't own transformers even though she wishes she does.

* * *

I grunted falling back on my aft. Glaring up at the huge cupboard. I was sick and tired of these mechs. Micheala and Sam were cool, but for some reason all of these mechs were driving me up the wall. Ironhide had formed some type of bond with me...but...I just didn't feel it.

He ignored me constantly cause of his 'duties'. _Whatever that means, if he wants to ignore me then I'll ignore him! First I have to figure out how to get this open..._It had been a pain crawling over here seeing as I couldn't yet walk. Now I had to figure out how to get this open and get my aft in.

Scowling at the door I kept tugging, feeling no relent. Growling my antennas rose up and electricity suddenly shot from them too the lock. With a click the cupboard unlocked for me. Looking up into the cupboard, inwardly cheering. Looking around to make sure that no bot was around I grabbed onto the ledge.

_Now then here's the tricky part._ Grunting I started trying to pull myself up into the cupboard even going as far to kick my tiny legs. After a moment I found some leverage and managed to heave my body weight forward, tumbling helm over pedes. Landing on one of my antennas I cried out.

Optics widening I clapped my servos over my mouth plates hoping to whatever higher being was up there that no one had heard me. _Oh please, oh please, oh please, please, please let no one have heard me!_ With bated breath I waited.

The sound of pede steps pausing had my spark doing a jig. When they passed I let out my breath and flopped down trembling from the fear of being caught. Reaching out I grabbed the inner lock and made the door swing closed.

Jolting, I looked around, only the soft color of my optics lit up the space around me. Frowning I felt my antennas prick up, one lit up brilliantly, engulfing the area in bright blue light. The other one, the one I had landed on, lit up minimally. _Wow...I didn't know they did that! _I grinned deciding that I might as well have some fun.

Crawling around I decided for some reason to play a game. Usually I was the serious one, but all I wanted to do now a days was play and nap_...odd._ I ducked down antennas down pretending to be a spy.

"Commander I've found the base! What was that? Get the information? Yes sir!" I crawled forward through the boxes of supplies remaining hidden. My antennas flicking to give me better light when I tried to look a certain way.

Rolling out from behind a box I looked around pretending I had a gun. I 'shot' at the enemies and quickly crawled behind another box of parts.

"Sir, I've got the information! Yes sir, I'll return immediately." I started to crawl and roll the way I'd come, pretending all the way to evade enemies. Giggling I curled up behind another box. _This is...actually...fun._ I smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever, enjoying the rare freedom.

Suddenly my game ended when a real explosion rocked the base. Squealing I fell down to the floor in surprise. _W-what the! What's going on?_ Another explosion rocked the base. I shuttered my optics tightly curling into a ball.

The cabinet slowly started heating up causing me to click in alarm. Crawling over I pushed on the inside of the cabinet trying to get it open, with a crack it swung outwards...and off it's hinges. At the same time I fell forward hitting the ground with a cry. That's when I noticed the whole room was hot and really bright.

Looking up my optics widened in fright, shrinking back I stared at the flames. The hungrily ate the cupboard door. Hearing the sound of crackling flames coming closer I panicked. I let off a loud and extremely shrill squeal as the flames came closer burning me. I didn't have much armor unlike the huge mechs, mine was minimal and thin.

Trilling loudly in fear and pain I recoiled from the flames. The orange and red flames casting my body in shadow. Smoke began to clog up my intakes causing me to cough weakly. A frame suddenly appeared through the flames coming closer. I trilled as loud as my vocalizer would allow.

_Help!_ The form suddenly turned and walked in the other direction. _Over here! Help! _The flaming circle got closer engulfing me. The pain excruciating, I could _feel _my paint melting. My armor turning soft and useless. That's when I realized it, help...wasn't coming.

The energon tears welded up as I choked on the smoke and now the literally, almost, physical lump in my throat. _Whatever I did to make them mad can't be enough to make them wish me death! No...no not again! Please not again, I don't want to be abandoned!_

The small bond I had with Ironhide suddenly snapped. The feeling of being abandoned and memories of the real thing causing me to pull away. The sobs heaved through my frame from both the physical and emotional pain. My spark lurched feeling like a violent black hole was slowly swallowing it whole.

The flames began melting my wires and circuits, but I couldn't find it in me to care...not when my spark hurt much, much worse. The sounds of battle slowly drifted out of my focus as I crawled through the flames into the farthest corner. Curling into a ball I clutched at my small chassis, the heat of the flames couldn't stomp out the chilled feeling within me. My body warm...but my spark cold.

The inferno around me seem to decide that it wasn't done with me yet. As it sent it's minion flames after me. I trilled loudly, but the sounds of the battle, and crackling flames, drowning me out. Looking at the rapidly approaching flames I cringed and admittedly whimpered.

My vocalizer chose this moment to suddenly decide it wanted to work, and let me talk in English. Closing my optics the heat engulfing me once more I managed to utter one word.

"...H-help..."

* * *

**AN:**

So what do you think? And special thanks to _Yellow Camaro14_ for making me feel a pit of a lot better about myself.

Oh and to answer your review: yea pretty much, I'm kinda going off of that idea. I thought it would be interesting to see how it would play out. Don't worry about it I do that sometimes on accident to others! ^_^' Thank you again for the support you are awesome! -gives energon goodie.-


	6. renewal

The crackling flames worsened, metal softening and paint bubbling. I could hear something fizzling, looking up only to see a support beam cracking. _The whole slagging roof is gonna cave in on me!_ I chirruped in fear trying to think of what to do, but I didn't have time.

The beams suddenly gave way and the roof fell. I trilled as loud as I could, but the cacophony around me from the flames and battle drowned me out. The feel of my spark spazzing out really didn't help my situation. _Oh p-primus! I'm gonna die!_ Cowering down in my corner I awaited my impending off-lining.

The beams never struck me though. _I-is the world in slow motion or something?_ Looking up I gasped. I had thought he had forgotten me...or left me for dead, but no. Here was my mech guardian, in all his big, burly, mechly glory; saving my aft.

I realized the sound of the battle had stopped, everything was quiet. His optics zeroed in on me and we locked gazes. _For once...it's not so bad to have him._ I felt energon tears well up in my optics and I held up my tiny servos. With a soft warbling noise I choked a coo out and began to hick up and cry.

He tossed the large beam away from me and began to clear a path. His huge pedes stomping out the flames around me. Crouching down he gently picked me up, careful of my injuries. The sobs wracked my frame as I wailed louder. The fear of the past who-knows-how-long swirling through me like a blizzard.

The feel of his arms curling around me protectively and cradling had me calming down slightly. _W-what is that?_ It felt like something was poking at my spark, as if someone was knocking on a door or punching a wall. Not knowing what to do I opened that door and felt an onslaught of emotions come bashing through.

The feelings of fear, love, anger and the overwhelming need to protect hit me like a tsunami. I in turn threw back my fear,love, and gratefulness. We entered the medbay, when he started moving I'll never know.

Ignoring the sound of cursing, and voices, I rested my helm against my guardians chest plates. My little servos curling up against my own chassis. Seemingly against my will my optics off-lined and shuttered. Darkness engulfing my mind, but before I fully went under it's spell, I reached out to Ironhide.

_Mine, stay. I no want others near me right now._ The feeling of him curling his arms just a tad bit tighter and his voice gave me the peace I needed to fully go under.

_Of course my little Whisper._

**AN:**

Shorter than usual I know and apologize! But in turn you get Ironhide and Whisper bonding time, filled with lots of fluff!


	7. family

The sound of voices speaking softly was what I awoke to. One was feminine, the other masculine. _Ironhide..._with a soft warble I onlined my optics. My antennas slowly shifting up and glowing a vibrant blue.

Looking up I saw my mech guardian...no creator, watching me quietly. _The blue femme standing beside him must be the one from the other day...chromia was it?_ At my silent inquiry the femme stepped closer and picked me up.

"Hello little one, my designation is chromia." Looking up at her with my wide blue optics, I studied her for a second. Loosing interest I went to send a thought to Ironhide through the bond before realizing I had another one.

Looking at the femme I trilled and whistled in confusion. _How did I get a bond with her! What is she doing here! _

_**Easy little one. This is my mate, and because of this, she is your femme guardian.**_

_** Femme creator?**_

_**...c-creator?**_I could feel shock from both sides of the bond. Not knowing what to do or what happened I immediately sank down on myself closing my half of the bond slightly. _W-what did I do wrong? _I whined softly before feeling a tidal wave of love and protectiveness hit me. Relaxing slightly with a sigh I curled into chromia.

_**Hungry...**_Soft laughter from both of my creators rang through the room.

"Come 'mia let's get our little one some energon." Turning Ironhide walked out of there quarters waiting on Chromia and I. Walking down the hallways I got the feeling they were communicating silently with each other. With a mental shrug I looked around in interest. Seeing the new bots and the ones I recognized.

"I'll prepare the energon 'hide. Can you watch her for me?"

"Sure 'mia." Leaning down I looked away as he kissed her softly. Sauntering off to do her thing I looked up at my creator silently. Looking down he raised an optic ridge.

"What?"

"no'hin'" His optics brightened at my _first_ time talking aloud...well to them anyways.

"Yo 'ide wha' cha doi'g?" A pair of short robots walked over. One had large buck teeth and...were they twins? Looking down at them I let out a soft whistling noise. Looking at me they froze. Snarling Ironhide growled lowly.

"Get lost punks." Both took off, even as stupid as they were, they weren't going to mess with a sparkling when Ironhide was around. Chromia reappeared, holding a bottle full of the glowing pink liquid. Raising an optic ridge she pulled me from his arms silently.

Jerking he looked down at her in surprise before his expression softened. She smiled in amusement. Letting me settle down in her arms before positioning the bottle and letting me drink.

"twins again?"

"yup." Laughing softly together they looked down at _their_ sparkling together.

**AN:**

Again I know it's short, but sometimes I just do better with short chapters. Anyways I hope you liked this new installment.


	8. Tempered memories

**Hi's peoples! I do not own this as you all know, even though I wish I did. T.T any-ways! I have a song for you guys to listen to called Blackbirds by linkin park. I thought of an idea and it kinda goes with part of this chapter. Here is the link: watch?v=q_Kk3AxQZfs Enjoy!**

* * *

_...help_._ me. Please!_ I sat there by myself, my right optic ridge beginning to twitch. My jaw grinding as I huffed. It was moments like these that I really wished I could walk. Growling softly, I watched the Chevy twins as they goofed off and continued to mess with me.

My creators were off on a mission, Ratchet was his usual self in his den of doom, the other femme sisters were off somewhere else, and I had no idea were my big brother was. That's right I officially claimed Jazz as my older brother!

Scowling I watched the twins being idiots, and trying to get me in on their pranks. Growling I was finally starting to loose my temper.

"Yo skids sh' don' look to happy!"

"yo' is right mud!" They looked at each other and grinned. I felt my antennas twitch as they shot up, and the glass bulbs begin to glow a bright blue. _Come on test me, I dare you!_ I thought to myself watching them through narrowed optics. They came closer and as skids reached out towards me I lost it.

Electricity snapped from my antennas and out into the open air in a wide arch. The glowing electricity somehow forming some type of bubble around me and concentrating. Snarling I zapped skids _and_ mud flap with my electricity.

As they fell back with a loud bang I let more electricity melt out into the air making the air feel heavy. Shrieking as loudly as I could I watched them get up and run. They stumbled over each other trying to get away. Every few steps they jumped a couple of feet when they got zapped.

After they left I rolled over and began to crawl again. Dammit_ I really need to learn how to walk!_ Scowling I crawled down a hallway avoiding humans and bots alike. I hadn't been in a good mood these past few days since my near death encounter.

Sure electrocuting the twins was fun, but it got old after a while. Plopping down in a corner I relaxed starting to drift off. That is until it was someones bright idea to try and pick me up. Growling loudly and without even looking I let my antennas do their thing. A loud yelp resounded a long with me getting picked up by my scruff bar and my aft popped.

My optics widened and I let out an unholy shriek at the pain. It wasn't that much truth be told, but in my mood I decided to be melodramatic. My antennas lit up and I zapped the hand and just got another pop. I could feel myself getting swung around and when I onlined my optics I came face to face with Elita-1. My optics narrowed dangerously.

"I do not care if I am not you guardian or creator, you will _not_ treat me in such a manner" _...I won't will I?_ Sneering I immediately zapped at her servos again.

"you not 'ion'ide or 'mia! I no care 'bout 'ew." Primus I hated how my voice sounded at the moment...it was way to squeaky and childish. Her optics darkened before she growled.

"I maybe not Chromia, but I am a very old friend of hers." I sneered yet again.

"I no care! 'ew not my cr'ator! All 'ew ot'er only want to 'urt me!" Now she frowned.

"Why would we want to hurt you?"

"That's all they did and all you will do! I no want 'ew!" My optics welled up with tears, my spark ached and I was just sick n' tired of all this slag. Damn being an emotional sparkling...joy can't wait for the teenage years...

Zapping her digits again she finally put me down and glared. I glared right back before snickering and zapping her wheel. She quickly rolled back out of range and frowned at me. I smirked enjoying this. _I don't care if I get in trouble with my creators later...this is kinda fun!_ Now I understand why people always grown about the terrible twos.

OoOoOo

_ well..it was fun..._ I thought rubbing at my behind and looking up at my furious creators. Chromia loomed over me looking for all the world like she wanted to blow something up...Ironhide wasn't much better. Suddenly I felt ashamed for my actions at what I did. Looking up guiltily I let out a small whine.

"I sowry...fo'ive?" I watched as both of their expressions softened. Ironhide was the first to pick me up chromia gently petting my antennas. Purring I cuddled them and tentatively sent them the emotions that had caused my temper tantrum. I felt them both tense before the cooing and whistling started up. Relaxing I laid my helm against 'hides chassis, my small servos holding onto one of Chromia's digits.

After awhile both of my creators went to recharge leaving me in...some type of crib...they called it a tank I think? I lay there in the darkness thinking over the emotions. Suddenly my spark lurched and I sat up clutching my chassis. My optics wide as I stared at my servos. _W-what's happeneing to me?_

The voice of a little girl screaming for help, and evil laughter, echoed through my helm. Curling over I cradled my helm trying to keep quiet so that I didn't awaken my creators. Gasping I tried to breath as I processed the words.

"_Mommy don't leave! Help me mommy!"_

_ "She's not coming back you little runt!" Blinding pain followed after as the little girl fell down. The man kept striking her, hurting her...and all the while her mother walked away._

Struggling to breath my optics widened further. My spark pounding within my chassis causing my helm to ache. For some reason I got the feeling that, that little girl...was me.

"Wha' 'a-ave I f-fo'gotten? 'O-oh am I?"

* * *

**AN:**

Woohoo! Another chapter! I've uploaded like three or four today, I'm on a roll! Hope you all like it. I didn't mean for it to turn out this angsty, but *shrugs* I always comes back down to this. All well. I would like to thank _TFJazz_ for being my Beta, love ya sister! ^^


	9. First steps

**Once again I don't own...sadly.**

The following morning I heard my creators walking into the room. Sitting up as best I could, seeing as I was so exhausted, I watched them quietly. As if feeling my exhaustion and distress Chromia was the first over picking me up. I curled into her arms shivering.

Ironhide walked over as well looking down at me worriedly. Chromia glanced up at Ironhide in concern, silently communicating to him. Leaning against my femme creator, I stared at the blue paint of her chassis before me. My optics glazed and distant as I fought with the inner emotions and shadowed...memories?

My systems hummed as I began to drift off, finally at peace being with my family. I could feel servos tightening just the slightest bit holding me closer.

When I awoke sometime later I found myself in one of their holds. My guess was that it was Chromia's. Her spark beat was significantly quieter than Ironhide's. Stretching I crawled towards the front...or at least I hope it was the front, and began to tap against it. After a moment it opened and she pulled me out smirking slightly.

"Better?" Looking up and not really understanding the humor of the situation, I just chirped my confirmation. Bending down she gently set me down on the ground by my scruff bar. This time she pointed her finger directly in my face. Her pointer digit pressing against my olfactory senses gently.

"This time, you behave or else. Got it?" I looked at her digit kind of going cross opticed for a moment before focusing on her and chirping.

"uh-hu." She smiled and removed the offending digit, only to have it pressing down on my antennas gently in a petting stroke. When she stood up and left to go on patrol with Ironhide, I looked around thinking I was alone for a moment before I noticed Jazz sauntering over. Antennas pricking up in interest I trilled to him excitedly.

"'azz! 'azz wha' we do today?" I watched him smirk slightly at me trying to say his designation. No doubt it probably sounded like it had two S's instead of Z's. Crouching down in front of me he grinned. His visor glinting in the lighting.

"'ow 'bout ya lea'n ta wal' today?" I tilted my helm thinking for a moment before smiling brightly. I trusted my big brother to help me, and help me he would. Holding out his servo to me he smiled in encouragement. I looked at his servo suddenly nervous. _What if I can't do it?_ As if sensing my fears he spoke up softly.

"awe co'e now ya can' tell me ya a'e scared?" I scowled and reached out to his servo taking hold with both of my own. Pushing down on his servo, which barely twitched making me fell even more puny, I forced myself to my pedes. Keeping a hold of his digit I could feel my legs wobbling dangerously close to going out form underneath me.

"Tha's it, ya got tis!" Looking up at him I smiled brightly not even noticing the mechs and femmes standing in the back ground. All of whom were practically smiling and cooing at us. Struggling to get my footing and clinging to Jazz I managed to shuffle forward. After a moment I managed to find my balance.

Letting go I swayed for a moment before slowly taking a step forward. Swaying I lost balance and fell over. Growling I pushed myself back up struggling to balance again. Jazz smirked in amusement. Watching as I slowly ,after many falls, managed to take my first steps. Baby steps, but steps all together. No pun intended.

Giggling I managed to keep standing on my own two pedes. Watching Jazz back away from me, I tilted my helm and pouted. He smiled in amusement before crouching down and holding out his servos.

"Co'e on sweet spa'k." Watching him for a moment I looked down at my own two pedes and then back up at him. My face plates scrunching into a look of concentration as I slowly shuffled forward. Swaying dangerously, I halted, my antennas standing strait up in the air. They sparked as I threw out my arms for balance.

Once I had managed to stabilize myself I looked back up at Jazz. _He's enjoying this isn't he._ I thought sourly. He was watching me with a _very_ entertained expression. Sighing I slowly picked up my right pede and placed it back down in front of me, I unsteadily did the same to the left. _Okay, I got this! left, right, balance and then repeat. _After a few minutes I managed to make it to Jazz feeling utterly exhausted.

Chuckling he let me fall into his servos where he then picked me up. I glanced up noticing how he had stilled to see his optics dim. After a moment they brightened and he grinned. Looking down at me he spoke up brightly.

"Well no' sweet spa'k, lo'ks li'e we got so'e new a'ivals!"

**AN:**

I finally finished this chapter, sorry if it seemed to take awhile. So she finally takes her first steps and she's gonna get to meet two new bots! If you guess right I'll give you a cookie. I'll give you a hint, they are bonded and are the original bots from the G1 series.


	10. Flaming paranoia

After Jazz told me this, he took me out of the main hanger. (I had no idea who they would be, but from the groans and mutters I took it to mean that it was either someone really annoying or really strict.)

We then met up with Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide. Apparently those three were going to greet the new arrivals; Jazz would be taking me to the med bay for my after noon nap...joy.

OoOoOoOo

UNKNOWN POV

The twin meteorites entered the atmosphere with a sonic boom. The meteorites flew across the soft dusk sky, crashing into the yielding organic surface below. Flames encompassed the entire surrounding vegetation. The smoke thick and roiling, black like the wide expansion of space of which they once came.

The two meteorites transformed rising tall above the ground. Their blue optics the only light within the smoky air, like a light house shrouded in the fog upon a cliff. One raised his arm a water like substance blasting from it, spraying out the flames.

"Red! Red ya a'right?" The taller one said, after spraying out some of the flames and smoke.

"Inferno? Where are we? The Decepticons can probably see or hear us as we speak! They are probably-" Red Alerts horns sparked a bright blue from his short panic attack. His glitch beginning to scream obscenities at him.

"-Red, calm do'n! I's oka' they are't aro'nd. Th' otha Autobots a'e on the'r way." Inferno spoke up quickly trying to calm is mate down.

**AU:**

**I know this is kinda short...and it's been awhile. I'm sorry! I've been busy catching up with friends and family, not to mention my school is starting back on the 20th of this month. Hurray! Haha. Yeah so updates will be slower, but I promise to try to update as soon as possible once school starts back up. Hope you enjoyed this latest installment, let me know what you think.**


	11. Glitchy Introductions

I sat on the berth looking at the two new mechs who stared strait back at me. I could feel my optic twitch as my antennas shifted. I had onlined to find these two in here...and I had no idea who they were. I guess the new arrivals?

"Ah loo' Red this mus' be th' spa'ling they men'ioned ta us." The next thing I knew this mechs behemoth servos were scooping me up. Letting out trill of fear I clung to his digits.

"Inferno don't do that! We don't know who his creators are, they could be overprotective and-"

"Actually Redalert it's a femme." Ratchets voice came from the door way, dryly. His form approaching both mechs who had suddenly stilled. Redalerts horns suddenly lit up sparking bright blue.

"Femme!" They both exclaimed in sync. Their bright blue optics lit up brighter as they stared at me. I lifted my antennas up in amusement, they flickered a soft yellow. Smiling, I cooed softly up at them. Inferno grinned laughing softly, Redalert however remained silent...just staring at me...creepy much?

Looking down at the ground I patted Inferno's servo and pointed down. Curiously he crouched down and gently settled me down.

"Ah she must want to try to walk again." Ratchet snorted.

"She's trying to walk?" Red asked all the while watching me as I struggled up onto my pedes. Inferno kindly letting me use him as a balance system. I carefully started wobbling a little ways away from them all. Tuning out Ratchet and Redalert I tottered away from Inferno.

After a couple of steps my legs gave out and I fell back down. Scowling, I felt my antennas light up. They sparked with a deep blue light similar to that of Redalert's horns. I squeaked when a gentle digit touched my back.

Looking up I was surprised to see it was Ironhide and Chromia. Looking around I saw Redalert standing beside Inferno, both watching my two creators almost wearily. Ratchet had his arms crossed watching in amusement.

Tilting my helm back I stared up at my adoptive creators cooing. Flicking my antennas I turned away from them and shoved off of the ground. Wobbling I grabbed onto Chromia's pede for balance. Glancing up at my creators I looked for some sign of encouragement or approval. As if sensing what I was looking for they both smiled.

"Come on little one, you can do it." Chromia murmured as she gently brushed one of her digits over my helm. Purring I looked to Ironhide, when I did, his optics flashed brightly. Pulses of love and encouragement flowed through the bond, along with pride.

Purring softly I slowly made my way towards Ratchet. Struggling to keep my balance I fell more than once, as my sour after plating confirmed. Ratchet's amusement suddenly faded when he noticed my course. Scowling he looked down at me before glancing at my creators. Inferno chuckled softly as I fell down yet again, this time before the grumpy medic.

Looking up I felt my antennas droop as he stocked off. Rejection hit me hard and for some reason it ached more than it probably should have. Whining I looked back to see my creators were gone as well. _What the frag! Where did they go?_ Whining softly I looked around trying to find them. My antennas flicked back sparking a greenish gray color.

I suddenly felt emotions come through the bond from my creators, along with brief words. _**We're sorry, Optimus needed us...be back ASAP.**_ Frowning I looked up at the new bots before crawling under a berth. _Why they leave without goodbye? Why doc bot reject?_

Suddenly a deep agonizing pain stabbed my processor. All I could focus on was the...memory... presented to me.

_"Mommy! Mommy don't leave!" The little shadow girl raced after the larger retreating figure. The older female figure kept walking without a singled glance back at her child...not even a goodbye. No more hugs, kisses or bedtime stories..._

_ She cried loudly out to her mother. Trying to get to her, but she just got farther and farther away. The deep pain that filled her once whole heart shattered it like fragile glass. Falling to her knees she watched the shadow disappear into nothing beyond the horizon. _

A voice suddenly entered her processor. _Weak...pathetic...worthless...unlovable...they'll leave you, just like she did. Just you wait._


	12. Growth Spurt

So it's been a few weeks and I have learned to walk pretty well if I do say so myself. I can speak a little better, but not by much. Still it's an improvement...the..voices...still won't go away. Instead they are coming more often, I haven't let anyone in on that little tidbit.

Half the time I want to listen to the voice; others, I'm screaming at it to shut up. I can't remember the last time I had a proper recharge cycle, I'm so tired. It's really hard to concentrate on anything.

I can't eat either, it always ends back up on the ground somewhere. That happens to be were I am now at the moment actually.

I sat there by myself with no company, I had managed to sneak away after Ironhide had forced me to eat. I hadn't been feeling well for a while now actually. Not just from the lack of recharge or fuel, but from something else. My whole frame ached and I found myself just wanting to zap everything within firing range.

Whining softly I felt my tanks churn, shuttering my optics tightly, I suddenly retched all over the ground. The pink liquid splashing out onto the pliable surface like some exorcist movie. I choked and gagged as the rest of the liquid came out relentlessly.

Whining quietly yet again I started to cry. I hurt all over, was extremely tired, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't eat. Struggling slightly I managed to get to my knees, that's when I felt it. I litteraly felt the plating on my knees give way.

It felt like they were slowly breaking apart and new plates quickly coming into there place. The same -slow breaking, but quick replacing- theme quickly took place throughout my whole frame. Keening quietly I lay there panting as the last plates took place.

It didn't really hurt...it was like when you feel the bad need to stretch, and when you do, it snaps and pops everything through your body. Except I did stretch out...literally. Frowning, I felt my antennas waving around in confusion, they could now be pulled down in front of my optics. _Wow...they sure did lengthen._

The bulbs flickered different colors with my changing emotions before settling on aqua. Looking down at myself I noticed how my armor seemed to have stretched to cover my abdomen better. My pedes were a little larger, digits longer.

Trilling softly I pushed off from the ground and managed to stand up. Tottering slightly I surprised myself by actually being able to walk semi strait. Giggling I let my antennas wiggle around, they turned a brilliant hot pink. Wobbling out I bumped into Jazz, looking up I smiled brightly.

"'azz, I walk now!"

* * *

**AN:**

Hiya everyone. yeah I know it's been awhile, but today I go get my school schedule...well it's like a ruff draft, cause the first day I'll be looking for a whole fragging new set of classrooms; anyways, school starts back in like three days. I'm kinda excited actually, it should be an interesting year.

So last Sunday, I got really badly sunburned at St. Augustine with my close friend...turns out it wasn't a sunburn, but sun _poisoning_. Fun I know. So it's just now starting to go away and I am praising God that I don't have to go to school with my face all jacked up. It was pretty much third degree burns all over, anywho enough of my whining. Let me know what you think of the chapter.


	13. Virus

I lay in my 'crib' trying to recharge. My tanks churned followed by a rippling pain in my abdomen. Curling into a ball I cringed when I felt that pushing and pulling sensation again. Swallowing as best I could, seeing as Cybertronians didn't have saliva, I tried to fight the urge to purge.

I let out a loud whistling trill, as the energon I had just ingested came up violently. The sound of fast pede steps and frantic voices engulfed me. Small servos picked me up, followed by a big one that stroked my back soothingly. Crying, I purged on one of my creators chest plates.

Movement followed soon after, as my creators quickly swept me into the med bay. Ratchet took one look at me before cursing loudly.

"Why in the pit, did you wait to bring her to me, until she was this bad!" Ratchet all but snarled. A loud clang erupted, followed by a curse from Ironhide.

"We didn't know, she was ill! Do you honestly think we _want_ her to feel like this?" Chromia spat back irritably. Growling, Ratchet brought me over to a medical berth for examination.

"No, I _expect_ you to _watch _over her." Looking down at me I looked back up tiredly.

"I no feel good." I hiccuped on a dry heave, nothing coming up. My systems were sluggish

"I know sparklet, I know." Ratchet soothed, scanning me, he began looking for the problem. Frowning, he muttered under his breath. I whined when he walked away to the other side of the room. Opening a cabinet drawer he pulled something long and shiny out.

Walking back over to me I recognized it as a needle. There was some odd glowing liquid within it. It glowed an odd purplish green color. _What is that! Oh no...needle..needles equal pain. No pain, _no_ pain!_

I let out a loud trill and shrieked when he brought the needle closer. Scowling, he pulled it back, I immediately stopped my wailing. Raising a single optic ridge he grabbed my arm gently, but firmly. Yet again I started up on my tantrum...only to _still_ be poked by the needle.

I glared at him angrily, my antennas flashing between crimson and black. Turning his back on me, Ratchet turned his attention to my adopted parents.

"She'll be fine with some recharge. Though I recommend leaving her here for tonight." G_reat...I'll be stuck with _him_ tonight._

**AN:**

I'm not sure when I shall next update, so I shall post this up today as well. Thank you SBPride and Yellow Camaro14 for the reviews, you two are awesome. Anyways hope you like this one, I know this is probably short to you all as well, but I am trying. My muse is all jacked up, ideas please? Perhaps that will force me to think on more paths we might tread for this story.


	14. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, so it's been the first week of school...it was interesting to say the least. I appologize that I do not have a new chapter for you all, but as I said, school. It's my Junior year of High School and it's very buisy, I'm not sure when I will be able to write a new chapter and get it out for you all, but I will try to start writing one this week.

**~D.R**


	15. Hounding Mirage

When I awoke it wasn't easy and relaxed like normal, instead it was with a jerk. I felt a presence come past me, making me tense up. Looking around I realized I was still in Ratchets med bay, but something told me I wasn't alone.

My antennas jerked slightly, before the bulbs started to slowly turn an acid green. Looking around I tried to calm my racing spark. My antennas sparked a little, and to my surprise, my armor fluffed up. It was kinda like one of those little organic birds, when they try to look big and bad.

"os dere?" I called out in my broken English.

"Ah Mirage quit scaring the poor thing." My helm snapped to the door way, where a large and bulky green mech stood. My optics widened at his size. _He seems nice...but he's so big! Who is this Mirage? Is he a threat? Will he hurt me?_

Curling in on myself, I allowed my antennas to flash an orange warningly. A chuckle sounded near me, followed by a ghost of air brushing by.

"I was not intending to scare or harm her, only to get a closer look."

"Why go invisible then?" I watched the two mechs as they bantered lightly back and forth in interest. Were they close?

"I had no wish for Ratchet to see me. You know how he is with his patients." Suddenly I heard footfalls behind me. Tilting my helm back, I looked up at Ratchet.

"uh-oh." I made sure to make my words as innocent sounding as possible. This mech was not to be trifled with. Ratchet growled and threw the wrench he held at Mirage, hitting him dead on. A loud cry of pain sounded out. Looking over I watched the two mechs quickly retreat. _Smart move._

"Watchet."

"What sparklet."

"I'm hungry."

* * *

Hounds P.O.V

"Did you see the little one Mirage?" Hound asked while looking at his spark mate. They had walked a ways down the hallways and stopped in an empty one, where there were no bots nor organics.

"I'm the one who got in close wasn't I?" Mirage spoke up, in his cultured voice, while looking at the dent on his chest plates. Sighing Hound shook his head. I know, but...she was so small. Looking up Mirage stepped closer and hugged Hound.

"I know you want a sparkling Hound...we will have one, I'm sure of it." Nodding Hound hugged Mirage back with a sigh.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

I tried to sit still as Ratchet performed yet another scan. My tanks rumbled uneasily making me wince. I still hadn't refueled yet, but Ratchet wanted to make sure my systems were stable enough _before _allowing me too. We didn't want anymore incidents like last night.

Sighing he muttered to himself before walking to a cabinet. I watched him prepare the pink liquid, and put it in a metallic bottle, in interest. Walking back over, he gently picked me up and let me get settled in his arms.

Lowering the bottle I started to drink before jerking back. I hadn't expected it to be so sour! It was like a spicy sour. Looking up at him weirdly I began drinking it. _Why does it taste like that? Ironhide and Chromia always make it taste sweet...F_inishing the bottle quickly, I relaxed in his arms growing sleepy.

Shuttering my optics I thought on the new arrivals, while my systems slowed down. I yawned feeling my energy quickly start to deplete. Frowning I looked up at Ratchet to see him still and look at me. My spark pulsed once before an odd tensing sensation went through my body.

Crying out, I experienced what it must of been like my body exploding. My charcoal and crimson armor lengthened, widened and thickened into that of a slightly larger frame. frame. My antennas flickered and zapped with electricity, flashing a multitude of colors. Darkness captured my vision quickly leaving me with a whirling spark and a panicked feeling.

* * *

**Onlining...**

**Systems: adjusting**

**Energon status: 50%**

onlining and unshuttering my optics I looked around feeling disoriented. _Ratchet must have sedated me..._Jumping at a noise I sat up to see my adoptive creators watching me. Ironhide and Chromia quickly walked through the door and over to me. Both ignoring the deadly glare Ratchet sent there way.

"What happened?" Jolting, I realized my voice sounded different. Not quite mature, but not squeaky and pitiful either.

"You've gone through another growth spurt...and might I say that you're going through them quickly." I looked up to see Ratchet staring at me intently, before glaring at my parents.

"In fact she needs her rest." Ironhide meirly grunted and gently yanked an antenna playfully. Giggling I leaned my helm into his servo before looking past Ratchet to Chromia.

"Why is it these things always happen when we are gone?" Chromia questioned as she sat on the berth beside me. Growling Ratchet stocked off leaving us alone.

"Sorry." I answered impishly. _Who were those two mechs?_

* * *

**AN:**

Hi everyone! Yeah, this is more of just a filler chapter. Seeing as I'm trying to figure out how to get to where I want to go next. I hoped you enjoyed! Opinions, ideas, and constructive criticism are welcome.

Sorry I didn't get this up faster! A single word,_ school_; it's a pain in the aft, but I will try to update again soon. I do plan on writing more so no worries. ^^'


	16. Thought Process's and revenge

Sitting on the hanger floor I watched the humans scurry about doing their jobs. The other bots were either training, hanging out or refueling. Sighing I scowled thinking of those two new mechs. Apparently they had arrived unannounced having been on Earth awhile. Or so I have overheard from numerous conversations between humans.

I didn't know the two mechs, but I wasn't so sure about this Mirage. I mean he could pop up anywhere at anytime, he's already scared me quite a few times. Including the time I in Ratchets med bay. Frowning I kept watch on the humans that maneuvered about. If there was one good thing about all of this, it was that I was already at the height of six feet. Taller than your average human I think.

Standing up after a moment I picked my way past the humans feeling awkward. I wasn't sure why, perhaps it had to do with the fact that I wasn't a thirty foot robot, and I most certainly wasn't a tiny little thing either...well in comparison to the humans anyways. I was at the stage were some humans were as tall as me, and well...it felt odd. It was like I was one of them, but made of metal. Something in my cried out in loss, but loss of what?

Perhaps these dreams could explain it. They keep coming back in flashes, but are starting to make sense now. It's about a little human femme who lost her femme creator and her mech creator doesn't want her anymore. He blames her...what does it have to do with me though?

I was in such deep thought that I ran smack into something. Shaking my head feeling dazed I looked up to see Jazz. He crouched down and grinned.

" 'eh de're li'le lady. Ya 'kay?" I couldn't help but to smile at his accent. It always amused me to listen to him talk. Sometimes I would start a conversation just to here the way he said stuff. He probably already caught on, but is going along with it, good old Jazz.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"am good. What'cha doin by yaself?"

"Walking around until you kicked me."

"Oh ouch, ya really hurt me li'le lady." He feigned being injured by grabbing his chassis and pretending to offline. Rolling my optics I giggled at his silliness.

"You'll be forgiven if you can help me out." His visor flashed and he grinned.

"Wit' what?" I smiled innocently.

"I want revenge on this Mirage." He stayed silent for a minute before speaking up slowly.

"W'y?"

"He's always scaring me! I want revenge!" He smirked

"ah think ah could da somet'ing 'bout that." Blinking, I tilted my helm in curiosity.

"like what?"

"Ya'll see." He stood up and mock saluted before trotting off. Shaking my helm I prepared myself for a long, and hopefully, interesting day.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi everyone! Yeah I know it's short yet again, but I am trying to get back on track. Anyways, thank you for all of your reviews. ^^

Someone reviewed asking about what exactly was going on and if it was going to be explained. Yes, it will be explained further on in the story, probably soon depending on my mood and school. As to what exactly is going on?That shall be reviled in a more shining light, hopefully.

I have a lot of ideas as to how to express this through my writing, I'm probably not doing them any justice, but please be patient with me. I'll probably do a longer chapter on memories and it shall hopefully shine some light.

Again I am trying to be, at least a little bit, mysterious. So once that chapter is up you can message me with what you think is happening. If someone still doesn't have a clue I shall explain.

I hope that takes care of any confusion. ^^' Sorry for the wait and stuff.


	17. Pranks and weapons

The day definitely proved to be amusing. A couple of hours after speaking with Jazz I was delighted to hear a shreek of horror. Peaking my helm around a corner, I grinned at the sight of Mirage painted a _very_ femine shade of pink.

One that matched Elita-one's own paint job. Blinking I grinned wider and started to laugh. I could feel the dark glare of the spy burning into me, but I couldn't care less at the moment. His face plates, the whole situation actually, had me in hysterics. When I finally managed to calm down enough to look up, he was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sitting on the stool in my adoptive creators and my quarters, I watched ironhide work on a cannon. The whole time he worked it was silent, except for the occasional sound of metal on metal. Tilting my helm I could feel my antennas shift as well.

"What's it like."

"What is what like?" Ironhide quit working for a moment to glance up at me. Frowning I tried to figure out how to put it in words.

"How do you keep strong, when evil is bearing down on us all the time." Frowning he put the cannon down and turned to me.

"It's not always there you know, but I think of Chromia, the other Autobots-" Pausing he smiled softly at me in a rare display of affection. Sure he was nice to me and all, but he wasn't as open about showing affection as Chromia...maybe it's a mech thing?

"-and now my little one."

Smiling slightly I looked down at the table in our quarters. Thinking about what he said. _Not always around us? What does he mean?_ Sighing I glanced up to see him working again. Upon hearing my sigh he glanced up.

"Is everything alright my spark?" With a jolt I realized he was looking at my antennas with a frown. If it was one thing I had learned it was that I couldn't lie to 'hide nor Chromia. They had already figured out what my most basic antenna colors meant, as far as color coded emotions go anyways.

"Everything's fine! Really!" he gave me a doubtful look, but dropped the matter anyway. Sighing in relief I watched him finish the cannon tune up. I tilted my helm observing him connecting the wires of the cannon back into his arm.

"When can I get weapons too. Like you and Chromia." He looked up in surprise before grinning.

"It's about time you asked."

* * *

**AN:**

It's been forever I know, and I apologize, but this week has been **so** long and I stayed up just to write this even though I'm exhausted. It's kinda sad really. Primus forbid I get enough sleep to write a decent chapter anymore. All of this is rambling junk...like right now. -.-

Anyways, again it's short, I apologize profusely for that as well. I have recently had my computer wiped, because of this I have no real writing program. So I'm using word pad...which has no spell check so a lot of stuff is probably miss spelled. ^^' oops. This has spell upload thing has it at least so I hope that I caught most of the errors.


	18. Lessons

I found myself in a large practice area with lots of blackened spots and shattered objects. Walking through the debris, Ironhide kept close to my side. His hulking frame an odd form of comfort. Seeing as Chromia couldn't come, it would just be us two.

"Alright now, Whisper. One thing you need to remember about your weapon, is just that. It's not just your weapon, it's you best friend. The one object that could be the difference between life and death. Understood?"

Looking up at my mech guardian I nodded quietly, watching him dig through a weapon cabinet of sorts. Stepping back out after a moment I looked into his servos to see a small servo held gun.

"Uh...what is it?"

"It's an acid pellet gun." Ironhide retorted gruffly. Tilting my helm I watched him for a moment before slowly taking it.

"How do I work it?" With a grin Ironhide spoke up almost evilly.

"That's what I'm gonna show you. Now come over here." Swallowing heavily I sighed walking over slowly. I felt like I was going to seriously regret this, looking up, I felt my regret and fear leave immediately.

My guardian stared back with a calm, patient and gently look in his optics. Which was saying something, considering I almost always saw him blowing a gasket at the other mechs. Feeling some confidence slide into me I smile brightly up at him.

"So what do I do?" Chuckling he pointed to a target not to far from me. Maybe a couple hundred yards. Looking down the long shooting space, almost a corridor like in those dreams where you're trying to reach that door but can't, I concentrated on the target. His words were like a dream, coming faintly. the energon in me pounding, I could hear the rush of it. breathing deeply I closed my optics and pulled the trigger.

The sound of laughter filled the air, opening my optics I saw a whole in the direct center of the target. Not a moment later the center began disintegrating outwards, until only a thin wring of the painted metal was left.

I looked up at my mech guardian and saw the pride and glee in those optics. Blinking I smiled meekly. He again laughed shaking his large helm.

"I somehow knew you'd be good with weapons."

"Now we know for sure." Looking around him I saw my femme creator.

"You came!" Ironhide quickly took the weapon as I ran to Chromia and tackled her with a hug. Giggling she wrapped her arms around me.

"That's our femmeling."

OoOoOoOo

Silently I snuck out of our quarters, quickly checking my subspace to make sure I had everything. Sneaking down the hall way I slipped into a room and turned on the light. Pulling my acid pellet gun out of subspace I sighed in relief. I couldn't help but to keep thinking back to that target disintegrating. _I'm so glad to have this thing out...what if it opened up inside me! _

Shivering from my thoughts I shook my helm and concentrated. I wanted to get better at this. I had a feeling that that first shot was a fluke. Walking up a new target sprang up, lifting the gun and looking down the silvery barrel I pulled the trigger.

My antennas flicked back and glow somewhere between a soft pink and electric blue. I felt irritated and slightly embarrassed. _That shot they praised me for was an accident? How can I practice in front of them again? They have such high hopes!_

Growling I raised the gun and pushed everything else out of my mind. Focusing on the target I felt that same rush from this morning. Snarling I started pulling the trigger. The gun shots echoed out loudly and repeatedly. Little did I know that I had a small audience watching me throw my fit.

Finally lowering the gun I panted slightly from my intense anger being released. A clapping noise filled the air softly. Whirling around with a gasp I blinking in surprise to see Jazz. Ducking my head in shame, the area lit up a soft pink from my antennas. Chuckling Jazz walked over and hugged me.

"Feel'n better no' sis?" Glancing up I smiled a little.

"Actually I am." Grinning his visor flashed a brilliantly blue.

"See'n as ya learning ta shoot, ya wanna le'rn s'me servo ta servo combat?" Looking up sharply my optics glowed brighter.

"Really?"

"Yup." Giggling I threw my arms around my 'big brother's' neck.

"I would love to!" Laughing he unwound my arms and stood up.

"Alrighty then. First thangs first. Ya gotta get ta stance." Tilting my helm in confusion I gave him a weird look.

"Stance?"

"Everyt'ings in ta stance." he quickly moved into a position where his legs were a little apart. One in front the other behind, his arms came up into fists.

"Ya try." Frowning I watched him stand up normally almost lazily really. Sighing I moved my pedes awkwardly into a similar position. Raising my servos up in front of me timidly, my fists loose. Looking over to Jazz I watched him shake his helm and walk over.

Tapping his pede gently against my back one I immediately pushed it forward. He pushed my front pede back a little and then grabbed my servos gently. Grinning he shook his helm and positioned my arms at a not so awkward angle and squeezed my servos.

"Might wanna ti'ghen those up." Sticking out my bottom lip in a pout I did as told. Grinning again he backed away from me to give us room.

"Okay secon'ly ya gotta le'rn 'ow ta throw a punch." He bounced around on his pedes throwing punches into the air. Giggling, I uncurled my servos to cover my mouth. Looking back at me with a grin, he walked over towards a wall and pushed a button. Suddenly a punching back of sorts appeared.

"Go a'ead an' try." Grimacing I took the stance and hesitantly threw a weak punch. The sound of laughter filled the silence. I looked over to Jazz with a glare, my antennas glowing pink again with my embarrassment.

"Ya call t'at a punch? Throw ya back inta it femme!" Fueled by my embarrassment and my need to please I started punching like he said.

Behind me Jazz grinned happily. _Now this is gonna be interesting._

* * *

**AN:**

Hi everyone! Yes I have finally uploaded a new chapter, and what's this? It's over 600 words this time! Pit yes! haha, sorry for my minor geek moment, I'm just excited that I finally got time to write! And write I did, three pages actually.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, again criticism and stuff is welcome. Flames will be used for barbeque, ect. ^^ Thank you to those that reviewed, you guys and girls really keep me going. Enough of my blathering I'll save you the suffering after one more quick announcement. Tomorrow I have an early release day which means I get out two hours earlier. If I can I shall try to write another chapter, until then.

~Dawn Racer


	19. Conditioning and Travels

Jazz and I had practiced long into the night, him showing me different stances and punching techniques. He told me that later he would show me kicks and some other cool moves, but not until I master this first. Breathing deeply continued the exercise routine that Jazz had created for me. Apparently it wasn't just that I had to learn all of these simple maneuvers, it was that my body had to be conditioned to handle it.

When Jazz told me this I was quite interested in what he meant. He merely shrugged and said to ask the doc bot. Panting I pulled back from the punching bag feeling the knots in my cables. Ratchet said I should be going through another growth spurt soon. I was excited, but I had to wonder, should I halt on the excising until then? Ratchet mentioned something about to much strenuous activity during this crucial time could do damage.

I stood for a moment thinking before shrugging and walking out of the training room towards the wash racks. I needed to cool down my systems and see if I could get these kinks out of my cables.

OoOoOoOo

Groaning I flexed my arms out in front of me until I heard a satisfying pop, but not a moment later the pain came back into my shoulder joints. Grimacing I rubbed at it, feeling the ache intensify, after a moment I felt a similar ache start up in my legs.

"Ah come on!" scowling I rubbed at my thighs, trying to wiggle my fingers between the seems to get to the cables. The pain increased pulsing with my spark beat, growling I got up and stocked out of my guardians and mine quarters. Stomping through the the base towards were I could hear a commotion going on, coming out of a conjoining hallway I stood in the entrance listening in on the conversation.

Apparently some new arrivals were on the way, perking up I came into view in curiosity as they started discussing who would go.

"Can I go." Silence ensued as all the huge mechs looked down at me. Hearing a grunt of disapproval I looked over to see my mech guardian.

"Absolutely not. There could be cons were we're going!"

"If I don't go out, I'll never learn to fight! Besides I can shoot with the acid pellet gun you gave me fine." I didn't think mentioning the under the radar training with Jazz would go over well. 'Hide and Chromia...well they were quite protective and might not take to kindly to that.

A heavy silence ensued to the point that my audio receptors began to ring. Ironhide and I had a short stare down until he let out a soft sigh.

"I suppose."

"'Hide!" Looking over I saw Chromia giving him a dirty look.

"She's too young Ironhide!"

"She has to learn sooner or later 'mia." I sensed an almost awkward atmosphere stretch out, when I looked around I noticed the other bots looking away trying to give us some privacy. Feeling my systems heat up in embarrassment I glanced away, my antennas reflecting a soft pink on my black and red armor. The glowing color quite familiar by now.

"I guess your right..." Chromia sighed heavily. Looking up in surprise I stared at my guardians, they both looked to me with a worried, but thoughtful look. Optimus's voice suddenly cut into the silence.

"Now that, that is settled, I think that we have our group. Ironhide you will take Ratchet, Hound, Mirage and Whisper. The rest of you will stay here and await further orders. Grinning I followed the group out of the hanger and transformed down. They all looked to me in surprise, having not realized that I had an alt mode yet. Revving my engine, I zipped into cargo plane. Being as I was a Harley Davidson I easily fit in the space with them. Settling down beside Ironhide I sank down on my axles, I was excited and scared at the same time. _I hope this goes well. If it doesn't I may never be let __out of the base again!_

OoOoOoOoO

Once the plane settled down, the small cargo of humans that were brought along got into 'Hide. Some in the back, others in the cab. Giggling as his predicament, I zoomed out of the cargo hold feeling some amusement through the bond from him. Revving my engine I tried to follow the other mechs, but found that it was kind of difficult in the form of a motorcycle.

Through the com I could hear the amused voices of the others teasing about getting left behind...well all of them but Ratchet, he was always grumpy. Finally managing to get onto a trail that was less rocky I drove along the rocky crevice that was close, but a little higher up than them. After a while of driving I heard Mirage's cultured voice through the com link.

"This is the area that they should be arriving at." Quickly steering off to the side 'Hide let the humans out, and room to back off, before transforming. Quickly following I stretched out my aching cables with a grimace. After a moment I wondered off to a small cluster of trees and plopped down with a sigh.

Looking up at the sky I watched the sun slowly begin to sink below the horizon. I couldn't help, but smile at the colors that slowly washed across the sky, the clouds pure gold, the edges sculpted silver. Letting my helm thump back against the tree I closed my optics. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

**AU:**

Hi everyone! Told you I'd try to update today! So I wasn't to sure if I mentioned anything about her alt yet, my memory is almost as horrid as my hearing, so I had to put it in.  
Some more action is going on, well a little bit at least. I hope I can pick this story up and make it more interesting for y'all. Also I shall try to put a link to a pic of her alt up on my profile for y'all. ^^ Thank you to those that reviewed. Let me know what you think!


	20. Ketchup and Mustard

Sitting in the sparse grass by the trees for hours was not very fun, especially when it started to rain. The mud somehow seeped between my plating of armor and into my cables. Drying slowly and caking around my joints making them stiff. Grunting I stood up for the umpteenth time and tried to flex out my joints. Rolling my neck to get out the kinks that formed from the cold and sitting so still.

"Would you sit _still_ femme!" I looked over silently to Ratchet and raised a single optic ridge.

"Sorry Ratch'...kinda restless." I could feel a probing feeling from Ironhide from his side of the bond. After a few moments I could feel his sympathy slash distaste of the feeling I shot back at him.

I let him know perfectly well it wasn't because I was restless, but because I was about to be driven insane by the filth building up. He sent back a relaxing feeling trying to get me to calm down. In-taking a deep breath I let out a heavy sigh, my hydraulics hissing.

_ Thank you. Daddy._ I sent to him gratefully. I got a warm wave of love sent back to me in return. Smiling softly I was ready to sit back down to wait when I felt a ping on the navigation grid Ratchet had installed. Looking up I watched and listened for the first sign of arrival. The sonic boom that soon erupted through the night air like a cracking whip did not disappoint. I couldn't help, but to smile at the memory that was brought up.

_"Jazz?"_

_ "Yeah whisp?"_

_ "Why do you do what you do?"_

_ "What do ya mean?" He asked innocently. I felt my curiosity spike up higher._

_ "You do everything...so odd. As if your putting up a show." That had him practically rolling with laughter. _

_ "Whisp if ya gonna do some'ing do it wi'h style!"_

Who ever this was, was definitely, doing it with style. After a moment another comet broke the atmosphere, the flames that crackled from the two 'comets' was mesmerizing. Tilting my helm I noticed that it was almost like a game, a race really, of who would touch down first. With a loud crackling whir the two comets split away from each other over our heads. One heading towards the east, the other to the west.

The ground trembled beneath our pedes for a few moments, and then it was still. Ironhide stood up taking the lead.

"Lets go!" he ordered. As we split up into two groups. Ironhide would take Mirage and Ratchet and go east. Hound would go with me towards the west to see the new bot. As far as we knew the two new bots were allies, but Ironhide still warned us to be careful. It could always be a trick.

Walking away with hound, I followed on quiet pedes. Part of my training with Jazz was stealth, he was training me on how to be silent and deadly. Kind of fun really when it was Jazz as your teacher. Shaking myself out of my reverie I concentrated on the mission at hand.

Skulking through the shadows a little behind hound I let him lead, seeing as he was the tracker he would be better at this than me. I only saw the vague direction, he could see and then find the precise spot faster than Ironhide could point a cannon and blast a con. Which was saying something considering 'hide practically always had his cannons out and humming with energy. Musing over my thoughts I failed to notice the mech in front of me stopping, bumping into him I quickly back petaled.

"Sorry!" I murmured. Looking over his shoulder he simple smiled to let me know it was alright. Raising his pointer digit he pressed it to his lip components to tell me to be silent. Who ever landed over here must be close.

Nodding I kept silent trekking quietly through the shadows. Jazz's voice fresh in my processor.

"_When ya wanna spy on some'hing or one ya gotta follo' the'e rules. Numba one: Still ya breath until not'hin' is hea'd. Two: Dim ya optics to better blend in w'ich ya surroundin's. Numba th'ee..."_

_ "Then what?"_

_ "Do't get caught."_

Silently I let out a soft breath, calming my racing spark, my cooling fans cycling down. I dimmed my optics and made sure my antennas didn't light up. Passing hound I slowly crept through the undergrowth, completely silent. My darker colors helping me to blend in as I hunkered down closer to the vegetation.

Crouching down in the shadows I slowly moved a fern out of my way. The moon light lit up the small clearing in a faint liquid silver. The flames that crackled in the area were dying out, smoke spiraling upwards in roiling waves. I froze when I saw the mech who was just finishing his transformation.

He was a tall and strong looking with helm fins that flared out in a beautiful arch. I couldn't help, but to stare at him. His blue optics were cold and hard, the pain though from many years of torment were easily seen by me. More so was his will to live...to protect something...but what?

Suddenly his helm snapped in my direction, I quickly ducked down into the undergrowth. Hound suddenly appearing by my side he walked out into the clearing.

"Sunstreaker, lower your weapon." I heard a low snarl in answer. My curiosity provoked I peaked up over the ferns at him. His cold blue optics landed on me and in that split second I realized an important lesson: Sunstreaker was not a bot to ire.

"Who is that. I don't recognize the signature." Sunstreaker stated with narrowed optics.

"She's a fellow Auto bot, so lower your weapon!" Hound snapped all the while standing in front of me. There was the sound of crashing as the other mechs appeared. Another tall mech, the same height and build as this Sunstreaker walked forward. He didn't have the same aggressively imposing look as Sunstreaker, and yet the mech before me seemed so similar to him at the same time.

"Sunny relax. She's one of us."

"Don't call me that!" He snapped at the other mech, but with a final glare at me he put his blades away. Standing up slowly I backed up into Ironhide. His large servo gently touched my shoulder in a subtle soothing way. His optics were on the two mechs, narrowed in a calculating way. He rumbled a low growl as the two mechs looked back at us. The new mech that I still had to get a name for tilted his helm at the sight of 'hide and I.

"Hey Hide! Who's this?" He stepped forward, a slightly mischievous yet curious glint in his optics.

"That would be Ironhide's femmeling, Sideswipe, and if you have _any_ self preservation I would suggest backing up." Mirage spoke up in his cultured voice. Now both of these mechs were looking at me, one with curiosity the other with an irritated calculating look. Glancing over towards Mirage I sent him a grateful look. Ironhide rumbling one last warning growl before letting go of me and turning.

"Let's head back. Major Lennox and his team are waiting for us by the plane." Trotting after my mech guardian I loped up by his side trying to ignore the feeling of two gazes burning into my back. Ratchet strode up flanking my left side with an irritated grunt

"Pity, and this planet used to be so peaceful." I couldn't help, but to giggle.

"Why is that?"

"Because the terror twins have arrived." He said dryly. I grinned up at him laughing softly.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi everyone! So I managed to get a new chapter up, seeing as this weekend is coming to a close I figured I would try to get one chapter up before I'm attacked by Decepticon provoked school work. I finally brought in who we all were waiting for! Now hopefully things will get a bit more interesting. ^^ Let me know what you think!


	21. AN: Songs

**AN:**

Hey everyone, I have a running theme of song ideas for this story. These are a few ideas I had for the trio for later chapters. I would like to know what you all would want. After one is chosen later on in the story I shall have a chapter dedicated to only the three of them no one else and it shall be based with the song. ^^

Louder than Thunder- Devil Wears Parada

Angel of Mine-

No Boundaries- Adam Lambert

Whataya Want From Me- Adam lambert


	22. Memories of a past life

**I strongly suggest listening to 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift when the memories in italic start.**

OoOoOoOo

We arrived back at base with no problem, the twins were off somewhere else getting alt modes no doubt. I had gone to the rec room to get some energon before going back to my guardians and mine quarters...of course I never went in. Upon walking to the door I heard some things I'd rather _not_ recollect.

Stalking to the medbay I walked in tentatively. Careful to keep a close optic on the area in case Ratchet thought I was someone else...I learned the hard way that when he was angry you did not enter. Wrenches to the helm hurt...a lot.

Looking around for a moment I called out the medics designation quietly. Testing the atmosphere to make sure I wasn't about to sport a new dent. When there was not answer I slowly snuck into the room fully and climbed onto a berth at the far side of the room.

Glancing around one more time I shuttered my optics and let myself fall into recharge. Everything was still no dreams, no thoughts nothing for a while. Slowly images came up, swathing my processor with dreams...no...memories.

_ "Hope, there you are!" A tall red headed woman ran over to a little girl and picked her up. The little girl looked up at the woman's pale skin. Freckles were splashed over her nose and across her cheek bones, her eyes a deep emerald green alight with fear. _

_ "Come on sweet heart we have to go, he's coming!"_

_ "Mommy! Don't let him get me mommy!" The little girl said. _Suddenly it was like a flash, it was not me looking down at the little girl...I _was_ the little girl.

_Hot tears welled up in my eyes, eyes so alike to my mothers. Though my hair was dirty blond like my papas. Momma always said papa was a bad man and that he would find us sooner or later. Clinging to her hip I buried my face into her chest. The sound of pounding foot falls came soon after. Lifting my tear stained face I looked back into the eyes of my father. His eyes a cold hard blue, hair long, shaggy and dirty blond. _

_ I gasped seeing the pistol in his hand, he was gaining on mama. I did the only thing I could, I screamed. Momma ran into an abandoned building and held me close to her trying not to breath to loudly. My soft sobs echoed through the dirty place like a gunshot. Mammas hand ran softly through my filthy hair, catching the tangles and carefully yanking them out._

_ "Shh baby shh. Hush now, he'll find us!" She kept whispering in my ear. My sobs grew silent, but my hot tears never wavered...not once. My mamma held me tighter singing an old lullaby, one that I almost knew by heart._

_ "Don't you dare look out your window, at the war raging outside." I relaxed weakly, my momma stood up and carried me over towards a dumpster. _

_ "Stay here baby, you'll be safe." She murmured, singing one last line...one last time quietly._

_ "Come morning light, you'll be safe and sound." She stood up and backed away, leaving me in the garbage. Raising up my tiny hands I tried to grab her hand, but she stood up and ran away. Tears welled up in my green eyes, pain searing my heart._

_ "Momma! Momma don't leave me!" I stood up and tried to follow her when someone grabbed me. Screaming as loud as I could I tried to fight, but I was too little._

_ "Shut up you little runt! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" With every word he said he slammed me into the wall. I could feel the blood well up, my head pounding with my pulse. He dropped me silently, through my hazy eyes I saw him sneer at me._

_ "Worthless whore like your mother!" He spit on the ground by my face and turned running after my momma. There was the sound of a gunshot...and about an hour later police sirens came and went. The ground got colder as the shadows came in, but I couldn't get up, my head hurt to much. Sobbing quietly I tried to sing the lullaby, but my throat couldn't handle it. _

_ I was thirsty, very thirsty, but I couldn't move. The cold seeped into my bones, making me shiver, the pain forgotten...and after a while I forgot the cold too. Gasping I felt a soft tear slide down my jaw._

_ "Mamma." I whimpered. Darkness enveloping my mind._

_ I woke up in a white room with strange people and noises. When the doctor came in he tried to ask me questions, as did the men in uniforms...police mamma called them. She had told me once that if any people in uniforms asked me questions to not say anything. So that's what I did, sat in silence. A hallow feeling growing in my belly. It hurt...it hurt bad._

_ After a while they quit trying to get answers out of me and brought me to a large house. They called it an orphanage. The people there were mean, they hated me and liked to bully me, but I always sat in silence. After all, there were worse things out there than these mean grown ups and kids._

_ A couple weeks passed by slowly. I always spent the days hiding from the others, I stayed in closets or corners so they wouldn't notice me. After a few days a woman came and took me home with her...she called it a foster home. _

_ Walking into the house I looked around quietly, not really interested in exploring. She tried to talk to me and hug me and kiss me and sing my lullaby's, but I knew what she was doing. She was trying to replace mamma and I wasn't gonna let that happen. Over time I noticed that she became angry with me. She began lashing out at me when I did something wrong. I quickly learned to not touch anything and remain quiet, at least when I did that I got dinner...sometimes._

_ One evening I sat on the floor staring at the wall, I hugged my ratty teddy bear to me. My face buried in it's tattered fur. It smelled like mamma...the only thing I had left. A door slammed and I jumped._

_ "Hope!" A sickeningly sweet voice called to me, I got up as fast as I could. She only used that voice when she drank the nasty smelling stuff that papa used to. Swallowing I tried to run up the stairs to get away. My hair was yanked on hard, the force behind it slamming me into a glass table. With a loud crash it shattered. The shards cutting into me. I tried not to cry, I really did, but my hands hurt really bad as did my knees._

_ I tried to craw away, but she grabbed me and threw me into the wall. Crying out my teddy bear was taken from my hands. I looked up in horror only to see her rip it apart, my eyes welled up with tears. _

_ "You're not my mamma and won't ever be her! She was nice, you're a meany!" With a snarl the woman kicked me hard. I slammed into the wall, blood gushing from my mouth. Crying I tried to get up, but she pinned me down._

_ "Oh yeah, if your mamma was so nice then why'd she leave you alone runt?" It made sense to me in a cruel way, mamma abandoned me. The mean lady left me there on the floor, and I lay there not bothering to get up. Tears stung my eyes before falling down my round cheeks. The open wounds there hurt from them, but not as much as my heart did. I lived with the mean lady for a long long time, until I was a teenager actually... _

_ Laying on the dirty floor I didn't get up until I heard her start snore. I learned at a young age that when someone, especially her, snores it means that they are deep asleep; you have a better chance at getting past them. I got up and walked down the stairs, stopping near the bottom as one creaked. The snoring stopped for a moment and I stayed perfectly still, my heart in my throat, adrenaline searing through my veins. _

_ After a long moment the snores started up again and I rushed down the stairs as carefully as I could. Running down the street I didn't stop, not even when my legs tried to go out, or my lungs burned so bad I couldn't breathe. It was mid morning by the time I got to the bus station, I climbed on the bus in secret. The bus left the station with no problems. Relaxing into the seat I nervously glanced around me. People were dangerous and someone like me learned that young. I tried to relax so no one would suspect me, as I hunkered down in my seat I kept a close eye on the other passengers. Sighing I looked out my window in time to see the huge creature. It slammed strait through the middle of the bus, fire spitting out at me like a hell sent vision. People screamed, flesh and hair burning, the scent of it intense and forever seared into my mind. The smoke was suffocating, but the stench of the dying was worse. I felt myself fall unconscious and after a time I awoke. I gasped trying to breath. I could feel the pain in my side burning strait threw me. Reminding me of the time I accidentally fell on my dads welding tools, and the welder still happened to be extremely hot...and on._

_Opening my eyes I found myself facing the window, which was cracked and broken. The broken glass stained in someones blood, but from the pain in my head and the sticky feeling running down my face and through my hair, I could only guess it was mine._

_ Breathing deeply I looked out the broken glass at the bystanders. Why aren't they helping? Why are they just standing there staring like that! I looked at them in frustration and pain, they stared at the bus..just stared. Some stared right at me...but why?_

_ With a groan I slowly turned my head...that wasn't the best idea. With a choked cry I looked around me at the burning corpses. Some...still alive I think. Oh God...w-what happened! Why can't I remember what happened, or where I am for that matter...Who I am! _

_ I looked back at the window in horror, but I didn't see any of the bystanders, only him. He stood among them, yet not one of them. His eyes were so red, yet kind, but it was like he was looking through me somehow._

**Rest little one. When you awaken you shall be safe.**_ His voice echoed through my mind, and yet it was everywhere else at once._

I gasped sitting upright only to find myself safe on a berth. Looking around I realized I was in medbay. No one was here, I was all alone, feeling that I was safe I broke down. Curling in on myself I cried, sobbing these wracking sobs that echoed throughout the room.

"Primus! Why are you doing this to me...who am I...Who was I?" Suddenly the cruel voice from weeks ago returned. I hadn't heard from it for so long, I had hoped to soon.

_….Weak..._

_ ….Pathetic..._

_ ….Useless..._

"It's true..." I whispered to myself in the empty room.

**AN:**

Hey everyone, new chapter and this one was one I'm sure most of you were intrigued in knowing about...I somehow feel I didn't do her memories justice though. Let me know what you think about this one.

Also I shall keep the song poll going until this Friday. That gives us roughly five days, I may extend it if needed to break a tie for something. So far I have one vote each for:

**'No Boundaries'**

**'Whataya want from me'**

And **'Angel of Mine'**


	23. Clean Break

Ever since that night in the med bay where I had my...dreams, I had noticed my adoptive creators lack of consciousness towards me. I had hoped I was imagining it, I still was, but that niggling little voice wouldn't rest.

Slinking through the halls I kept away from humans and bots alike. Thinking about what was going on with 'hide and 'mia. Frowning I tried to deny that anything was wrong, kept telling myself everything would be okay...but it wasn't. You can lie to anyone, but you can't lie to yourself.

I never did understand that phrase until now. That pressure in my belly came again, it made me feel nauseous and my spark to ache. _Weak! Pathetic! No one cares out about you, but me! _

_ "_No." I moaned quietly holding my helm. It wasn't true! It couldn't be true! _Oh but it is!_

"Stop, it's not true!" I growled lowly.

"Who are you talking too?" My optics flashed open, I had failed to realize someone was coming. How? Whirling around I glared at the crimson bot. After a moment an equally tall and imposing golden bot stalked over.

"I'm not talking to anyone." I snapped.

"I'm quite sure I heard you talking." Sideswipe said. All the while Sunstreaker watched me with an intensity that unnerved me. It reminded me of a predator watching it's prey. Growling I turned my back on them walking away.

"You heard wrong." My spark twinged at being so cold to someone else, but I didn't want to get hurt anymore. It would just be easier to not get attached. Clean break is what I had heard Ratchet call it, so that's what I would do for myself. I would make it a clean break, just as I would if my strut got broken. _No one will ever care! _

I tried to ignore the voice, kept walking. I could feel the twins gazes burning my back, I would just ignored them. My spark ached again and that hallow feeling made me feel even sicker.

..._No one..._

* * *

**AU:**

**Hey everyone! I know it's been forever and for that I apologize, especially for this short chapter. My father just recently came home form the military, so I've been spending time with him. Plus school is a bitch. ^^ hope ya'll can forgive me. I'll try to write more soon.**

**Also another update. No one really voted for the song fic, so I assume that you all thought it stupid. Because of this I shall cancel it. Anyways sorry again for the extremely short chapter. I'll make the next one longer I swear!**


	24. ANagain

**AU:**

**Hi everyone, I know, again and again I've been extremely late...but things have been...hecktick...actually I'm kinda scared of where everything is going. All I know is (I'm not sure if any of ya'll are religious, but I am) I keep praying to god to help me. I'm scared and in need of help...all well. **

**I bring you this to let you that 1. yes I am still alive, and 2. I do plan on writing, but school work, stress, and other stuff is making it difficult. No these are not excuses..really...but...I WILL write soon. It's my passion besides medicine and science...it'll just take a while.**


	25. AN: Good and bad news

**AN:**

Hey everyone. Yes I know another one. For that I apologize profusely (again). My internet is being cut soon (by my parents), but I am writing again. So as soon as I can, I'll try to get some new chapters up; as of right now I am writing chapter 21. Happy belated Thanks Giving! ^^'


	26. Whisper No Longer

The human holiday 'Thanks Giving' had come and gone, and with it any semblance of warm air. Now a frost settled in more, the cold biting. Bots and humans alike tended to want to stay indoors, I know I did. Every time I went out there the cold air caused my door wing joints to ache.

Stalking through the base I ignored many of the bots and humans moving around. Mainly though I was trying to stay out of sight from my adoptive creators. When I had finally confronted them about what was going on, Chromia told me they were having a sparkling. I knew I should be happy, I really should have...but...something made me envious and angry.

I think deep down I must have felt like I was being replaced. I mean after all, I wasn't there real sparkling, they adopted me! On top of all of this I changed my designation. Something...no...the voice told me to. And I listened. I didn't want to be called by Whisper anymore...so the voice opted a new designation. Saberquake. That's who I am now, Saberquake.

"Hey Quake!" Jumping I could feel my door wings flare and my antennas flash, lighting the dimly lit halls an acid green from my brief fright. Whirling around I came face to face with Jazz.

"o-oh J-Jazz it's just you. You scared me!" He chuckled softly walking over to me. Glancing at him for a moment, I couldn't help but to notice that while I was wallowing in my self pity I had grown to be just as tall as Jazz now. Sighing I started walking figuring he'd follow or not, his choice. After a moment he was by my side again silent as always.

"Ya kno' ya ca't keep 'voidin' them li'e t'is Quake." Scowling I glared strait ahead at the empty halls.

"Why's that."

"The're yo fam'ly!" He growled at me while coming to halt. I turned on him and snarled loudly making the humans scatter.

"I think they've made it perfectly clear that they don't want me Jazz! Pit, their replacing me!" I watched as he went deadly silent, his visor flashing.

"Tha's wha' ya t'ink? That The're r'placi'g ya?" I could feel my jaw clench and the sudden need to cry. Looking away, I struggled to breath feeling like my spark was being crushed. _T-this pain...it can't all be mine can it...it hurts to much! Make it stop!_

I choked on a sob feeling the energon tears well up. Angrily I scrubbed at my optics trying not to cry. I clutched my servos to my chest plates in an attempt to quench the crushing pain. It felt like someone poured magma into my spark casing and allowing to to slowly seep through my energon tubes, letting it eat away at me form the inside out.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around me making me flinch into the unknown embrace.

"Wow Jazz, you got real tact making a femme cry." I heard the unknown form snap.

"Ah did't da no'hin'!"

"Sure you didn't." I felt the arms gently guide me somewhere else, away from the prying eyes of humans. Entering an unknown room, I didn't bother to really pay attention which, I felt myself being sat down. The arms tightened for a moment before letting go.

"Are you alright?" Scrubbing at my optics irritable I nodded before opening them. Freezing, I suddenly found myself staring into the deep indigo optics of Sideswipe. _I hadn't realized up until now how pretty his optics are._ I caught myself thinking. Standing up I stumbled back looking around in shock before freezing, yet again.

The whole room was painted to look like an early sunrise in the desert. It was beautiful really, the golds, oranges and reds sweeping from floor to ceiling. Whilst the sun its self was centered right on top of the junction between the wall and the head of the berth. I tilted my helm back to see the ceiling painted deep pinks, grays, with just the barest hints of the golds and reds. As if the sun hadn't yet reached those spots yet.

A soft chuckle brought me out of my reverie causing my helm to snap in his direction. Feeling my face plates heat up I glancing away.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You were upset and seemed like you needed an out, just providing one." I looked up in surprise before smiling timidly.

"Thank you...uh...S-Sideswipe right?" I asked lamely in an attempt at making conversation away from such touchy matters. His laugh was bright and exuberant.

"The one and only. Whisper wasn't it?" He asked with a grin. Grimacing I quickly corrected him.

"It's Saberquake...I..um c-changed it." Glancing up I saw him giving me an interested look.

"Why?" Sighing again I glanced away.

"Didn't think it fit..." He looked like he was about to answer when suddenly the door whooshed open. Looking over I felt my spark stop for a moment as a tall golden mech waltzed in. The light flashing off of his helm fins, he stopped in the door way before looking at Sideswipe with an annoyed like.

"Why's the femme here." His gaze swept back to me, the way his indigo optics drilled into me I felt like I was going to faint from some unknown emotion. I categorized it as fear, but I'm not really sure. Swallowing I squeaked.

"I was just leaving!" Quickly sliding past him I got out of the room and practically sprinted down the hall.

OoOoOoO

Sideswipe watched Saberquake rush out of the room and sighed.

"Ah sunny you made her run away!" He whined. Sunstreaker scowled walking further into the room, allowing the door to slide closed.

"She shouldn't have even been here." Scowling Sideswipe challenged his brother.

"Why!" Snarling Sunstreaker turned on him.

"Because she shouldn't have! It's our domain not hers!" Scowling Sideswipe spoke through the bond to his belligerent brother.

** :Sunny she's hurting.: **

** :Don't care, not my problem.:**

** :Sunny!:**

** :Don't call me that! And stop whining!:**

** :I like her, she's cute!:**

** :I care why?:**

** : ~sigh~ Really Sunny? I think you'd like her if you tried opening up.: **

** :Maybe I don't want to!:**

** :...Just...hang out with us later, please!:**

** :If I do will you stop whining?:**

** :Yes!:**

** : ~snort~ fine.:**

OoOoOoOo

I shivered at the memory of those indigo optics staring at me...they seemed so primal...and yet...not. _There's a lot more to Sunstreaker than I had originally thought..._Shaking my helm I hurried down the corridor trying to stay out of sight of any of namely my 'creators' and Jazz...my...brother. Well that's what I thought of him anyways, but sometimes I have to wonder what he thinks of me. I just don't know any more...

Sighing and not really paying to much attention I walked back to my make shift quarters, the med bay, hoping to get some rest. Ratchet only ever said anything to me once about using the med bay as a temporary bed room. Smiling, I curled up on one of the berths on the farthest side of the room from the door.

_Lights clicked on and Ratchet walked in looking around the room, something wasn't right. Scowling he looked around until he found the tiny femme curled up under a berth in tears. Sighing he crouched down._

_ "Femme, what are you doing under there?" Looking up startled I stared at Ratchet._

_ "B-bad d-dream." I stammered, ready to burst into fresh energon tears. Sighing the medic reached under the berth and grabbed me by my scruff bar dragging me out._

_ "Want to talk about it little one?" He had asked softly while rubbing my little door wings soothingly. I shook my head not really wanting to talk about the disturbing dream that had occurred...I still wasn't sure whether the human child's memories were fake...or mine._

_ "All right I'll get 'hide and 'mia." As he went to stand up my tiny servo lashed out catching his wrist. Frowning Ratchet crouched down again._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "D-don't get t-them!" I shouted panicking._

_ "Why?" He had asked wearily...suspiciously_

_ "I don't want to bother them, I'm fine, really." I said. He had watched me silently for a moment before speaking dryly. _

_ "Something tells me you're not going to be leaving here anytime soon, are you?" Wincing, my antennas flicked back faintly glowing a pink-orange. _

_ "C-can I recharge in here? I promise I won't touch anything!" I spoke up quickly praying he'd accept. After scrutinizing me for a few agonizingly slow minutes he nodded. Standing up he stocked off to where I knew his office to be. Sighing in relieve I had crawled back under the berth..._

Shuttering my optics tightly I curled into a ball ready to recharge. Snuggling into the soft metal, I relaxed my door wings. Feeling my antennas flick back loosely and going stop glowing as well. _Hopefully, I can get some proper recharge tonight..._

After a few minutes of still feeling wide awake, I cautiously opened my bond to my 'creators'. The feeling of surprise and warmth enveloped me, along with a slight tinge of worry to my well being. Smiling weakly I prayed that everything would turn out well.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! I know I've finally written something! I'm sorry for taking so long, but I finally got something out, longer than usual too. Anyways I wanted to say thank you to everyone who's stuck with me for this long, and to those who always review. Your reviews really do make my day and spur me on! Happy Belated Thanks Giving!


	27. Start Of A New Friendship

Groaning, I onlined slowly feeling surprisingly refreshed. Opening my optics I looked around drowsily. I noticed Ratchet tinkering with something and smiled slightly. _Good old Ratchet. _Smiling I sat up with a wide yawn.

"Recharge well youngling." I jumped looking over at his back quisically.

"How is it that you never turn your back and yet you always seem to know everything?" His chuckle reverberated throughout the room.

"Medic intuition." I scrunched my face up at him from behind playfully.

"I saw that." Grinning I walked past and quickly hugged him before letting go.

"See ya later Ratch'" He looked up briefly and smirked.

"Don't get into any trouble youngling." Blinking I kept up an overly innocent expression.

"Why Ratchet I always behave!" Snorting he looked down at his work muttering something about aft kissers. Giggling I trotted out of the room feeling exceptionally happy today. Not noticing the mech I slammed into him on accident. Yelping I lunched backwards only to stop cold at the death glare I was getting. _If it weren't for the dark glare at the moment, he might be hansom instead of down right scary! _I thought. Swallowing I backed away.

"Good morning Sunstreaker...h-how are you?" His glare darkned before he shoved past me. I stumbled back into the wall feeling my door wings get caught under me. I hissed in pain as they groaned from the weight. Pushing away from the wall I grimaced in pain, looking over my shoulder I watched his retreating back with a sigh.

"Don't worry he's always like that." Jumping I whirled around.

"O-oh Sideswipe! ….You meen he doesn't just hate me?" Chuckling he moved closer watching his brother dissapear.

"Na, he's always in a sour mood. Anyways you okay, looked like you must have bumped you pretty hard." Snorting I couldn't help but to snap angrily.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a weak femme! You and your brother are WAY taller than me, so yes that hurt when he slammed into me." I huffed. Sideswipe stood silently analyzing me for a moment, my face plates heated up in embarrassment.

"I-I'm s-so sorry! I shouldn't have spoken to you like that!" I looked away feeling shame run through me, my antennas flashing a brilliant pink. A strong servo grabbed my jaw making me look up. Jumping I looked up at Sideswipe in fear for a moment, his strong grip suddenly relaxes as his indigo optics seemed to soften.

"Your right. Are you okay sweet spark?" I froze staring into his optics quietly before managing to squeak out an affirmative. As he let go and stood up to his full towering height the feeling seemed to vanish...but only slightly. Suddenly he grinned and offered me his arm.

"Would care to join me for some morning energon?" He said it in a weird obnoxious voice, as if he was imitating a British person, like I he seen the humans do. I couldn't help but to laugh, feeling my stress and anger disappear with his playful attitude. Smiling I gently hooked my arm in his and spoke up in the best impersonation I could.

"Why thank you kind sir, that would be spectacular." Chuckling he walked down the hall never once letting go. When we got to the rec-room I halted glancing in nervously at the mechs and handful of femmes.

"Do you not want to go in." I shook my head quickly. He grinned looking down at me and whispered.

"Be right back." I watched him slip in and saunter over to get us some cubes. Smiling I ducked back behind the wall as he came back out. Smiling he motioned for me to follow him, tilting my head curiously I followed wordlessly.

Silently Sideswipe led us through the base and outside to an outcrop of rocks that would shield us from the basing sun. Gracefully plopping down he handed me my cube once I had carefully sat down beside him. Sipping from the cube I suddenly felt extremely ungrateful for his kindness.

"Thank you." I murmurer staring down at the ground.

"It's no problem." He flashed me a brilliant smile and we lapsed into a comfortable silence. I watched the sun slowly rise the shadows shifting accordingly. Smiling I unconsciously curled closer to him feeling happier than I have been in awhile.

"Why do you hide." His question shattered the silence and made me feel grim.

"Things have just been...hectic lately and I can't deal with it right now." I answered with a shrug. He seemed to mull it over before asking.

"Why were you crying." I winced and sighed.

"Jazz got into an argument with me...I got over stressed. When I get stressed out...I uh...cry." I finished feeling lame and boring. Glancing over I saw him smile slightly.

"Sounds like what it is, is pretty tough." I shrugged again.

"Probably me just over reacting...I tend to do that a lot..." I couldn't help but to chuckle at that. He laughed softly seeming highly amused.

"What?"

"It's okay. Sunny over reacts a lot of the time too you know." I smiled and giggled.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! You should hear him squeal when his paint gets scratched." I couldn't help but to actually laugh at the idea of the huge hellion jumping around and squealing over a scratch. Sobering up quickly, I took another sip of my cube and looked at Sideswipe in interest.

"Who painted the walls?"

"Sunny did." I perked up in surprise.

"Sunstreaker's an artist?"

"yup, he and I both. Though he's better at it." _Their is DEFFINTELY more to them than I first thought._

"I-It's beautiful." I spoke up timidly. He grinned taking a quick gulp and spoke up happily.

"Thanks...though not nearly as pretty as you." I felt my face plates heat up as I looked away. He started laughing at my embarrassed look before standing up. I looked up at him as he towered over me, his red paint shining brilliantly.

"I'm sorry I've got to leave you so soon, but I've got patrol. Maybe we can talk later?" I smiled shyly and nodded. He grinned before stashing the cube in subspace, transforming and driving off. Giggling I shook my head before looking up at the sky. _Well then...I guess this is the start of a new friendship._

* * *

**AN:**

Wow, two in a row and after so long! I hope ya'll enjoyed these new installments. Thank you to Lynn Kinght, SJSGirl, and Lunar Radioactive for reviewing.


	28. Training And Questions

After Sideswipe had left I sat there for some time in the shade finishing off my morning ration. Standing up I sub spaced the cube, making a note to recycle it later when no one was in the rec-room. Silently I trudged through the hot golden sand planning on going to the training room for some exercise. Of course as soon as I got there I felt a presence watching me.

Spinning around I found myself alone in the room with him standing in the door way. I felt my spark stop for a moment as I stared at Sunstreaker's imposing form. The dim light somehow enhanced the gloss of his armor.

"What are you staring at." He snapped while stocking into the room irritably. Quickly looking down I focused on getting my favorite sword off of the weapons wrack.

"I wasn't staring, I just wasn't expecting some one else to be here at the moment." I murmured. Getting my sword I stocked off a little ways to be by myself. Glancing over I saw him pull twin beautiful blades from his weapons sub space. Getting some polish he sat down on the opposite side of the room and began polishing his swords.

Swallowing, I turned back to my task trying to focus. Slowly I shifted my sword in front of me and began going through slowed down fighting motions to get my body prepared for the movements. My concentration fully on my motions, I began to speed up my movements with lighting fast precision. Swinging my sword in high arching elegant movements I reveled in the feeling of my body twisting and turning as well.

All of my muscle cables flexing and stretching, my spark beating harder in my chassis. I couldn't help, but to smile in exhilaration as I added swift fighting motions that jazz had taught me to my movements. Suddenly my reverie was broken by the mech that I had completely forgotten to be in the room.

"Ever fight against a real aponent." Sunstreaker grunted. Venting deeply I looked over at him curiously.

"No..." I watched him suddenly stand up.

"Fight me." My optics widened as I took in his huge frame. _Don't do it! He'll kill you!_ A part of my processor screamed at me...and for some reason I stupidly answered.

"Okay." As Sunstreaker stalked closer the feeling of dread intensified with his ever step. _What have you done! You slagging idiot!_ Taking in a deep breath I tried to force myself to relax when I realized my body language was screaming fear.

He stood in front of me and raised both of his swords close to his frame in a relaxed gesture. His indigo optics were intense as he stared at me. Raising up my single sword I held it in front of me stiffly.

"Relax." He suddenly snapped. I stared at him confused causing him to vent deeply and speak to me like I was stupid.

"Relax your stance." He growled, I quickly complied relaxing my limbs and letting my legs bend a little. He nodded to himself again watching me in silence. I didn't know if he realized it or not, but his stare was really unnerving.

Suddenly he lunged forward swinging his swords at my helm. Yelping, I brought mine up quickly blocking him. His sudden smirk had my energon going cold. _Uh-oh. _He shoved forward causing me to stumble back. Striking his swords forward I retaliated in response. Sparks flew between our blades as he struck and I blocked. For a moment he backed off analyzing me, moving to the side I struck for his side. Moving far more quickly than I thought possible, my sword hit empty air and I found my self with two swords against my throat from behind. _What! How did he-_

"Not bad for your first fight. You need to work on your defense, it's flimsy at best." His swords retracted and I found myself flushing at the insult.

"Flimsy!" I turned around and stared up at him, angered for a moment until I saw the look in his optics. Stopping I realized he WAS trying to help, he just hadn't chosen the best wording. I frowned staring up into his dark blue optics.

"Yes. I was going easy on you and you still got your aft handed to you." He said it in such a nonchalant way, that it sounded more like he was talking about the weather and not about a sword fight. Scowling I muttered a sarcastic 'thanks' getting a snort in reply.

"Besides that sword isn't fit for your body." I looked at him curiously as he walked over to the weapons wrack and picked up a small silver and electric blue cylinder. I watched him in curiosity as he set his swords down carefully before taking the object in both servos and yanking on it.

The cylinder suddenly elongated into a long thin staff. It had silver rings distributed evenly along the staff. Every space between the rings was a see through electric blue cylinder. I stared at it in interest as he stocked over and snatched my sword before holding the staff out in front of me. I looked down at it before looking back up at him.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to take it?" He snapped irritably. Quickly taking it careful to not touch him, seeing as he seemed easily angered, I held the staff gently. It felt so light compared to the sword, very light...and more aerodynamic. He put the sword back and grabbed his twin blades.

"Ready." It sounded more like a statement than a question making me confused.

"For what?" He rolled his optics and sighed speaking irritatingly slowly, as if I was an idiotic sparkling.

"To fight." I frowned looking down at the staff in my servos, unsure to if that was such a good idea. Seeing as I had never practiced with it. _Well now's as good time as ever._ I thought before looking up.

"Yes." He suddenly smirked before shifting his blades and circling me. Swallowing I tracked his movements, unconsciously relaxing to prepare for quick movement. Springing forward he swung his blades at me. Whirling around I fixed my grip on the staff so that I was gripping the middle, like a kayak oar. Bringing up the right side of the staff to block his swords I ducked the left side under and around his swords and hit him in the abdomen. He stumbled backwards with a grunt and at the same time I saw his optics narrow.

Smirking he rushed me, fear lit through me making my spark pump faster and my energon burn hotter. Letting out a squeak I pulled my stuff up to block him, pushing my weight into the block to try to shove him backwards. He moved back one step to gain better equilibrium before pressing forwards himself.

Stumbling backwards, I quickly blocked his next attack before circling around him. All the while his indigo optics tracked me silently. Lunging forwards I made to swing up and hit his helm with the left side of my staff, as he brought his blades up to block me, I swiftly changed direction and whacked him in the abdomen again. He scowled backing away, giving me a smirk he rushed me again. This time when we met swords and staff it seemed more intense.

Our ducking, dodging, swinging, and blocking quickly became like a dance. One step forward two steps backwards, twirl and start again. I grinned, starring up into his dark indigo optics with my own electric-aqua blue. Our weapons clashed yet again with luminous silver-red sparks.

Twirling again I ducked his swords and brought my staff up hitting his wrists. One of his swords was thrown off to the left. Stumbling back he growled before fixing his grip on his lone sword. Charging, he mock swung to my helm and as I went to block, he brought his pede up and pushed it outwards. Shoving me backwards my staff was thrown from me, but instead of hitting the ground his arm caught me around my middle. Pulling me in he placed his sword gently against my throat cables and smirked.

"You should really start paying attention to your opponents body language." He stated it in his sultry deep voice, and suddenly his arm was gone and so was he. Looking around I saw him pick up his sword and sweep out of the room. Distantly I caught myself wondering: _How does he move so fast!_

Shaking my helm I walked over and picked up my staff. Tilting my helm I twirled it elegantly around in my servos. The staff moved in a shimmering blue-silver circle. Giggling I gently placed one side on the ground and hesitantly pushed, it slid back into the little silver and blue cylinder immediately. Smiling I placed the shrunken staff in my sub space and walked out.

OoOoOoO

Quietly I walked out of the base, my pedes sinking into the soft golden sand. The sun had just begun to set, casting beautiful hues across the slowly darkening sky. Walking over to the out cropping I looked up at the sky curiously. _I wonder what it's like up there..._

Sighing, I looked around the area in silence. Wondering yet again when we'd be leaving. I had been listening as of late to the humans and bots alike talking about moving bases to some island. Of course after Sunstreaker's and mine little 'training' session, if you could call it that, I heard definite conformations of our travels.

I believe they called it Diego Garcia, but for the life of me I couldn't remember. Turning around I jumped when I bumped into someone. Looking up I found it to be Sideswipe.

"Primus! What is it with bots sneaking up on me!" I shouted while one servo came up to clutch my chassis. The mech in question began laughing at me, all the while my scowl deepened.

"I'm sorry sweet spark. You okay?" He finally managed to gasp out. I stood there analyzing him for a moment before motioning for him to bend down closer to me. When he complied I whacking him over the helm.

"Ouch! What the Frag!" Giggling I smiled sickening sweetly.

"Now I am." Snorting Sideswipe smiled in amusement. Shaking his helm he looked down at me and spoke up calmly.

"Wanna go for a drive?"

"Where? Are we even _allowed_ to leave base?" I asked quizzically.

"Course we are!" He answered way to quickly. Raising a brow plate I contemplated it for a moment before nodding. _What harm could it be?_

"Sure." Grinning, he transformed down into a sleek Lamborghini Diablo. Smiling I transformed into a my alt mode as well. Revving my engine, the thundering roar of my Harley Davidson form echoing out into the rapidly growing dark atmosphere. _I really need a new alt. This is getting to...cramped._ I thought quietly.

Pulling out across the sand and onto a dirt road we both sped up. Sideswipe suddenly sped up even more and pulled in front of me. Giving my engine a good rev I sped up as well and tried to pass. He swerved making me back off, speeding up around his left side and pulling in front of him I flashed my tail lights playfully.

This little game continued for roughly thirty minutes before Sideswipe suddenly swerved off the road. Squealing to a halt I quickly turned and jumped a dune, following his tire tracks. Other than the full moon and the stars we didn't have much light. I turned on my head lights irritable to try to track his tire marks.

Slowly his tire tracks melted back into the liquid silver looking sand. Confused, I transformed back into my bi-pedial form. Looking around I felt my antennas prick up. They flashed a brilliant yellow in my confusion. Suddenly strong arms grabbed me from behind making me squeal as the form and I fell into the side. Rolling around for dominance.

My back hit the soft sand after a moment and when I looked up I found indigo optics startling close to my face. After a moment they adjusted allowing me to depict the form to be Sideswipe. My face plates heated up in embarrassment once I realized the potion we were in.

Swallowing I tried to move my wrists only to find them trapped in his strong wrist. Frowning I looked up at him weirdly.

"Can you let go now?" I asked wearily.

"All you had to do was ask." He spoke back teasingly. Rolling off of me, he lay back in the sand beside me with a sigh. _How are BOTH of them so fragging graceful!_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Sideswipe-"

"Call me Sides." I guess my confused look showed because in the next moment he was sitting up and _very_ close to me.

"We're friends aren't we?" He asked in a soft sultry voice, like his brother had used.

"Y-Yeah I breathed." He grinned before pulling back.

"Then call me Sides." His voice was soft as he looked up at the stars. I watched him silently for a moment before looking up as well. A single falling star shot across the sky making me smile. It was so beautiful way up there, illuminated in reds and oranges.

"You had a question?" I jumped looking over at him for a moment before speaking.

"What's it like...up in space?" I watched his lips quirk in a soft smile before looking back up.

"Cold...very cold, but beautiful. The stars burn so bright and in so many colors and hues you just can't count...it can get lonely if no one is there with you and it can get quiet...but...still it's beauty remains." I stared at him for a moment picturing what he was saying with a smile.

"You seemed to enjoy it."

"Oh I did, but only when Sunny was there with me."

"Why?"

"Well..." He said looking thoughtful.

"He's my brother...my other half. We are literally to halves of one spark. Where one goes...so does the other. We maybe fight, but we love each other dearly." I smiled softly before a thought occurred to me and of course it was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Does that mean you share a mate?" I immediately shut up feeling embarrassed. He looked over at me and laughed softly.

"My you are full of questions today aren't you!" I felt my face plates heat up _again_.

"S-sorry I shouldn't have asked." Grinning he shook his head with a laugh.

"Na I don't mind. Yes, actually we would." I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Do you two...have a mate?" For some reason I was to curious for my own good tonight. Chuckling he answered.

"No. Most femmes thought it to weird to have _two_ mates instead of one." I frowned before looking back up at the sky.

"It sounds lonely." Glancing back at him from the corner of my optic I saw him smile sadly. As soon as I saw the sad smile I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry! I'm making you upset aren't I? I really need to learn to shut up." The last part I muttered under my breath already berating myself. Suddenly I felt the all to familiar warmth of his servo grabbing my jaw. Turning my helm gently, I found my face right in front of his. His warm breath fanning over my lips gently.

"You weren't, it's okay sweet spark. Besides I like it when you speak, your voice is sweet." my face plates heated up even hotter at that last remark. When he let go I glanced down shyly.

"Your too nice." Leaning back in the sand, using one arm to prop himself up he looked me directly in the optics.

"Oh? And hows that?" I shrugged laying back in the sand on my abdomen and crossing my ankles up in the air. Turning my helm I watched him silently for a moment and answered him softly with a shrug.

"Most would have yelled at me to shut up or hit me upside the helm." Suddenly his optics darkened and he snarled loudly. Jumping, I felt my antennas flatten back against my helm.

"Who would do that to you!" He snapped angrily. Looking away I just muttered quietly.

"Don't worry about it..." He scowled.

"I will worry about it. Your to sweet to deserve that Sab'. Now who did that." I looked at him in surprise at the new 'nick name' as the humans called it. Rolling over I sat up and crossed my legs Indian style. Looking down at the sand I spoke up timidly, so as not to anger the giant any more than I had.

"I don't remember...all I know...i-is that someone used to do that when I was younger..." It was only slightly a lie. I did know it was some form of a guardian or creator...but they were always human in my dream. When I glanced back up he had a dark look on his face.

I froze swallowing in fear at the look. It must have shown on my face because he suddenly sucked in a deep vent and shuttered his optics tightly. Slowly letting out the vent he sighed and looked at me again.

"How much of your sparkling hood do you remember?" He asked coolly. I looked away uncomfortably.

"Can we not talk about this...please?" I whispered. His optics softened as he nodded relenting.

"What did you do today?" He asked. I smiled softly.

"Well, after you left I stayed and watched the sun rise fully. I left and trained in the training room...and that's about it." I purposefully left the part about Sunny out. I just didn't feel like I should share that yet. Looking over at him a smiled brightly.

"What about you?" He threw back his helm and whined loudly.

"It was so boring! I left you and had to go on patrol all day, with _Ironhide_ of all mechs!" He exclaimed continuing his tale. I couldn't help, but to laugh as he spoke animatedly even using his servos to express it. During the time we spent talking we found ourselves laying in the sand on our backs. The moon had shifted to be directly over head by that time engulfing us in soft liquid silver light. His armor was shiny and a beautiful red tint that I couldn't help, but to admire.

Laying beside him on my back, I stared back up at the stars as we got into a game of twenty questions. Looking over at him I smiled in amusement.

"Next question. What's your favorite color?" He asked. I couldn't help but to laugh. Watching him and admiring his red paint I gave into that impulsive feeling.

"Red." I answered. He looked at me in curiosity before speaking again.

"Why?"

"Ah! That's two! My turn, what's your favorite pass time." I watched him pout in amusement before he finally answered.

"Playing pranks." I grinned giggling.

"What's your favorite pass time?" He asked in curiosity.

"Hmm...I'd say singing." He looked at me in surprise before grinning. Rolling onto his side he looked me in the optic with an intrigued look.

"Will you sing for me?" Looking away I muttered quietly in embarrassment.

"You wouldn't want me too..I'm not very good." Snorting he looked at me with a pointed look.

"You really need to stop putting yourself down. Anyways we'd better be heading back before they send out a search party." He said in dryly. He gracefully rolled to his pedes and held out a servo to me. Smiling shyly I grabbed his servo and allowed him to help me up. Together we walked back to the road and transformed.

The drive back was silent, but not without the occasion playful 'bumper tap'. Arriving at the base we both transformed back into our respective bi-pedial modes and began walking back. Once we reached the outcrop Sideswipe paused and looked up at the sky again. Stopping beside him I looked up at him quietly.

"Sides?"

"You never did answer my question."

"Which one?" Looking down into my optics he smiled and said dryly.

"Why's red your favorite color." Face plates heating up I said quietly.

"Because your red." I saw his shocked look and before he could say anything else I rushed back inside.

* * *

**AN:**

And cut! Cliche anyone? Thank you for all of the reviews, you guys are awesome! I think this is my longest chapter yet, a total of 7 pages; by Primus!

I hop you all liked the new installment. I'm not sure I liked the ending, but it's cute in my opinion. Thank you all again!


	29. Confrontation

Stumbling back inside the dark med bay, I could not believe that I had told Sideswipe that. I was horrified really, now that I thought of it. He and I were friends, and good friends at that! _And that's why I don't want to ruin it..._I thought grimly.

Sitting down on my berth, well the berth I designated as mine, I thought over what had happened. _He seemed genuinely angry over what I told him...should I trust him with the truth? I'll probably just end up hurt again..._Shaking my helm I lay back on the berth, after carefully arranging my door wings. With a sigh I allowed myself to offline into recharge.

Some time around three in the morning I awoke in a fright, from a night mare that I couldn't quite recall. All I know is that it was absolutely horrible. My spark was pumping so hard that all I could hear was the energon rushing in my helm and my spark beat pulsating like a drum beat. I attempted to gulp in oxygen, trying to vent; the irrational fear kept growing. Standing up I staggered forward as everything started spinning.

I coughed and gagged as I hit the floor with a loud bang. The sound of pede falls outside the med bay paused as two voices could be heard. Though I couldn't make out what they were saying. Everything was disoriented, I still couldn't breath. A light flicked on and a sudden cry echoed through the room.

Suddenly two forms were beside me. One holding me and the other snarling something I couldn't discern. After a moment a familiar yet unfamiliar servo was tentatively touching my back. Slowly the feeling vanished and I found myself lying in a dazed heap on the med bay floor with Sideswipe supporting me.

Sunstreaker sat practically right behind me with a scowl on his face. His strong servo was surprisingly gentle as it kept in a light contact with my back. After a moment I realized that Sideswipe was talking.

"-here?" Blinking I stared at him dumbly not having heard the whole sentence.

"What?" Sighing he repeated himself carefully.

"What happened and why are you even in here?" Grimacing, I realized my throat cables felt taught and scratchy. Clearing my vocal processor a couple of times I managed to get my sentence out.

"I d-don't remember...besides I recharge in here." Both gave me blank looks as Sunstreaker growled.

"You recharge-in the med bay?"

"Well yeah..." Sideswipe spoke up quickly.

"Why? Shouldn't you be with your...guardians?" Shaking my helm I looked away, feeling that intense need to cry again. Swallowing and clearing my vocal processor again I spoke softly.

"No...I'd just be imposing anyways." I missed the look they shared over my helm as Sideswipe gently helped me to my pedes. Sunstreaker backed off, _probably not wanting his paint scratched._ A part of me thought in amusement.

"Do you need me to get Ratchet?" Sideswipe asked gently. All the while trying to see my face. I kept ducking my helm down or looking away in embarrassment.

"N-no I'll be fine now. Really." Both of them watched me quizzically for a moment before nodding. Sunstreaker swept out of the room quickly while Sideswipe slowly backed out. It was kind of endearing how Sideswipe worried so much. Sunstreaker was so aloof and seemed so hard to get to know...it really kinda intimidated to me.

Sighing I laid back down and tried to fall back into recharge, and after awhile I did manage to fall into recharge. It was uneasy, but it was better than staying up the rest of the night.

OoOoOoOo

Around five thirty or six I woke up again. This time it was calm and not panicked, which I thanked Primus for. Groaning, I got up and stretched tiredly. _Guess I'm not getting anymore recharge._ I thought irritably.

Standing up I walked over to the med bay door and walked out...right into a red chassis. Squeaking I backed up in surprise, looking up into the embarrassed face of Sideswipe. Sunstreaker standing aloof as usual right behind him.

"I was just about to come and check on you." Sides said with an impish grin. Smiling shyly I answered quietly.

"I'm gonna need to check on you if I don't stop plowing into you." He chuckled softly at my attempt at humor so early in the morning. Sunstreaker snorted, muttering something about us needing to get a room. Stocking over and grabbing my wrist he drug me behind him. Looking over my shoulder at Sideswipe I found no help as he was grinning foolishly and following.

Pouting I quickened my pace so I wasn't so much as getting dragged as I was speed walking. Frowning I soon found myself being drug outside into the sand and to the outcropping. Once we finally got to that point Sunstreaker let go.

"What was the rush for...and why are we here?" Sunstreaker answered my question gruffly.

"To get away from the crowds that would soon be coming, femme." Sideswipe spoke up gently after giving his brother a look.

"Besides you don't like being around the other bots...or am I wrong?" Sideswipe asked the last part with a raised optic ridge. Seeing as I didn't answer they both shrugged and sat down in the sand. _Graceful as usual...figures._

Smiling wryly, I slowly sat down in front of the two. A cube was suddenly shoved in my servos. Looking at it in surprise, I looked up at Sunstreaker in curiosity. He merely grunted before handing a cube to his brother and taking his from sub space last.

I smiled shyly while taking a sip from my cube. _He's really not so bad once you start to hang out with him...he's kinda sweet._ Looking up at the sky I watched the stars slowly fade away as the sun's light overpowered them.

"So...is red the only color you like?" I choked on my energon as he said that. His laughter ringing out loud and clear as his brother smirked while looking at me over his cube. My face plates heated up in embarrassment. _Seriously!?_

OoOoOoOo

After sides had said that, I pretty much made some lame excuse and rushed off. Leaving Sides laughing at my expense and Sunstreaker just smirking. I shook my helm to clear it while I worked with my staff in the training room.

I lunged forwards and swung the right side of my staff, upwards, at my imaginary foe before ducking back and 'blocking' with the left half. I had been working on this same routine for roughly an hour to get used to the light weight and the fluidity.

Venting deeply, I finally took a break by leaning on my staff and getting lost in my thoughts. After a moment I felt someone staring at me. Breaking out of my reverie, as usual, I turned around to see Sunstreaker. Unconsciously I tensed as he walked into the room.

"Relax." He rumbled while stocking past. I frowned in confusion before realizing I had tensed.

"Sorry...I just-"

"-I make you uneasy." He rumbled in his deep voice, cutting me off. Swallowing I nodded shyly.

"I tend to make most uneasy." He growled, seeming a little irritated by that fact. O_r was he smug? I can never tell with him..._

"Well...you do kinda scowl a lot. It makes you seem intimidating." He looked at me silently for a moment, analyzing. Turning away he sorted through the weapons wrack silently, well at least that's what it _looked _like he was doing.

"You like my brother." The way he said it let me know that it wasn't a question.

"Yeah..." I murmured anyways. He looked back at me analyzing again.

"Do you know if you take one-you take both." He murmured, watching me. Always watching me. I nodded stiffly not sure what he was getting at. He was silent for a moment before walking towards the door. Pausing in the door way he didn't even bother to look over his shoulder.

"We're not patient, so don't keep us waiting." Then he was gone. I stood there in silence thoroughly confused. _What the pit did _that_ mean?_

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! Okay, last one for tonight...err this morning (it's like 1 am right now) I promise! Hope ya'll enjoyed this. I didn't really like how this chapter turned out...seems blah.


	30. The Island

I didn't get that much time to think about those cryptic words as the base started to move around in a flurry. Equipment kept getting loaded on cargo planes and then it was gone. Most of the humans went that way too, much to my annoyance. _What the frag is going on?_

About a week later my question was answered as the last group of humans- which consisted of Lennox and Epps with a handful of others- came to us and told us it was time. A large cargo plane was sitting out on the run way, the hum of it's engines deafening. I watched as most of the bots, in their respective alts, drove up the ramp and disappeared into the plane.

Glancing around wearily I found only Skids, Mudflap, Optimus and Ratchet were the last to enter besides me. The smaller twins drove up the ramp quickly followed by Ratchet. When Optimus glanced at me I sighed and transformed into my alt and drove up the plank. Once I entered I found that the only room was between guardians.

Feeling like the death march drum beat was just beating away I slowly parked between them. After a moment I felt a nudge over the bond that I had closed so long ago. I tried to resist only to find it being hit again and again by them. Ignoring it the best I could I waited as Optimus backed into the cargo hold.

Once he was in, the plane took off. The feeling of such high speeds and then weightless was frightening, yet exhilarating at the same time. I relaxed on my wheels quietly, again not for the first time, wondering what new alt I should take.

The feeling of something slamming at the bond startled me and seeing as I was unprepared it opened wide like a damn bursting from pressure. I felt love, confusion, hurt, but most of all worry. I immediately retaliated by scrambling to close the bond, but the walls just wouldn't raise back up. It was like trying to build a fence with nothing to hold it together, it just kept falling.

**:Why are you avoiding us!: ~'Mia**

** :What's wrong, femmeling.: ~Hide.**

** :Nothing! I wasn't avoiding! I just...needed time.:**

** :Bull slag! What did you need time for?!: ~Hide**

Venting deeply I willed myself not to cry. Primus they were so angry! The intense emotions that flowed into me nearly smothered my spark altogether.

**:I don't want to talk about it.:**

** :To bad! We are going to talk about it!: ~'Mia**

** :Femme spit it out, what's wrong. You are avoiding us, don't try to deny it.: ~Hide**

** :You're replacing me!:**

I all but wailed through the bond. Confusion hit me like a ten foot wave, before understanding replaced it. Suddenly, love was pushed into me through the bond.

**:We would never abandon you, nor replace you sweetling.: ~'Mia**

** :Family is forever little one. Whether by blood or adoption.: ~Hide**

My spark, for the first time in forever it seemed, was suddenly full to the brim with their love and affection. It lulled me into a relaxed recharge, as a weight I hadn't known I'd been holding on my shoulders was suddenly lifted.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sometime in the late evening I was jerked online by a heavy bump that caused my front wheel to come up off the ground. When it slammed back down I grunted in discomfort, feeling very disgruntled by the sudden wake up call.

I could feel Ironhide's amusement over the bond until he was rudely being thumped as well. I sent a childish poke over the bond at him in amusement. Receiving a somewhat disgruntled, but loving jibe in return.

Suddenly the plane seemed to dip and jostle causing all of us bots to pretty much be jostled up and down with the shaking motion. The pilots voice called out through the intercom quickly.

"Sorry 'bout that, hit a rough patch of turbulence there!" I flashed my lights irritably even though I knew the pilot couldn't see them. Though I did hear amused noises from the other bots around me. To my guardians great amusement when we hit the next 'turbulence' I honked my horn as loud, and as long, as I could with a rev of my engine.

After that we all settled down for another few hours. During that time, I spent it working on communicating with my guardians. It was a little awkward at first for me, but they were patient as always with me.

**:Why would you think we were replacing you?:~ 'Mia**

** :I-I've just been having these strange dreams as of late. I can't tell if they are real...or not.:**

** :What do you mean 'real or not'?:~ Hide.**

I swallowed unsure of how to continue and tell them about them. I mean I couldn't very well tell them that I was a _human_ in them, now could I? Venting deeply, with my spark pulsating hard and fast in my chassis, I slowly began recounting some of the bits and pieces I knew for fact.

**:It always starts out with a femme...and she's walking away. She's leaving me! Always leaving me behind with an unknown mech behind me. Somehow I know that the mech is dangerous and means me ill will...: **

I could feel my guardians tense over the bond, but a gentle nudging from Chromia had me continuing.

** :Then there is another one...this one is of that same femme running away with me. It's like she's trying to protect me from something. She puts me in a small hiding place of sorts and runs away telling me to stay put. T-the mech...:**

I choked on a sob pain echoing from me and into them. I could also feel their pain for what they seemed to know was going to come.

**:The mech comes and grabs me...he's **_**hurting**_** me! But there's nothing I can do, after all I am young in the..dream. He leaves me there on the ground bleeding everywhere and chases the femme...I hear a weapon discharge..and then it goes silent.:**

I could feel my guardians horror over the bond, and then a raging anger that couldn't be quenched. I quickly recoiled pulling up the bond block weakly. My glitch started screaming at me, telling me it was my fault they were angry.

Suddenly both of them pushed through the weak block and sent love and reassurances. Letting me know I didn't make them angry, apparently they only felt that _I thought_ I made them angry...they couldn't hear my glitch! Relief washed through me somewhat at that prospect.

I relaxed and sent back my own tentative feelings of adoration and love to my guardians. Settling down on my wheels I waited quietly for when we were to land. I didn't have to wait long as the intercom came on.

"We'll be landing on Diego Garcia in ETA three minutes. Settle down and prepare for landing." I could hear multiple bouts of relief at this, Ironhide happened to be one of the ones who made a noise of approval. Giggling, I suddenly felt giddy at the idea of getting to explore something new. I guess that's a part of me that will never go away.

My guardians amusement shot through the bond to me at my obvious excitement. I felt one of them preparing to say something, when there was another jolt. A second after and we began a swift decent, rolling across the tarmac to a halt. The cargo bay door opened and Optimus drove off the ramp, quickly followed by the rest of us.

The soldiers unloaded from Ironhide and quickly went to see how everything was set up. Transforming most of the bots quickly took a few orders from Optimus and set out to do as bid. I stood there for a moment watching as most of the bots moved out leaving both sets of twins and Optimus himself. He glanced at us seeming to contemplate something before moving away to do something else.

"Don't get into any trouble." He called over his shoulder softly. Somehow it felt more like he was aiming that comment at the twins. Grinning I felt my door wings and antennas perk up as I looked over my shoulder at the forest. My optics brightened as I took off for the woods leaving both sets of twins.

Transforming into my Harley form I took off with a loud rev of my engine. Kicking up dirt I drove down the small slope and into the thickets, quickly finding an old dirt road-trail. Popping a wheelie I laughed softly in amusement. Coming back down onto both tires I sped up feeling the roots give way to packed dirt and slowly actual cemented road.

I couldn't help but to take in the beauty of the island, there were so many trees and different shades of green. A couple brown, gold and red leaves lay scattered here or there on the road, but as I drove past they scattered up in the air flitting and glinting in the suns light. Winding down a road I found myself on a small cliffs edge, trees on one side and the ocean on the other. The water was a beautiful crystalline blue that shimmered in the light, ocean birds diving and swooping, happily catching fish.

Winding down the slope the cliff side disappeared into thick trees and shrubbery yet again. On impulse I swerved off the road and back on a dirt trail, clouds of dust kicking up behind me. Seeing some dunes coming up I sped up and jumped them letting my childish side show. _And here she comes the Dirt Diablo!_ I thought in amusement as I jumped another dune, hearing an audience that wasn't really there.

After a moment I finally skidded to a halt feeling over heated. I could hear my engine making a soft ticking noise as it tried to cool down. Transforming into my root form I staggered forward laughing happily. Venting deeply I walked through the woods looking around in interest.

Occasionally I'd see a few colorful birds here or there and some lizards, but not much else. In my investigations, I wasn't paying attention, I tripped on a root toppling over. Groaning I slowly pushed myself up, shoving a branch out of my face, I froze.

"Whoa..." Staring into the small clearing I could see thousands of flowers in multiple hues with even more butterflies and bees flying around. _I bet this place would look even better in the moon light..._I thought absently while looking around.

Stepping into the clearing I heard a soft croak. Jumping, I looked over quickly only to see a small little marshy spot that led deeper into the forest and swampy areas. Optics zeroing in, I smiled seeing a small frog on a little lilly pad.

Slowly backing out of the clearing I already began making plans to come here again. I burned the coordinates into my memory so that I could always find it. Turning I walked back to the sandy dune area and transformed. Taking off with a loud roar of my engine deciding to head back to base. _They're probably wondering where I am by now. Best be heading back._ Speeding up I headed back the way I came.

Winding back up the slopes and passing the cliffs I slowly edged back into thick forest. After that they fanned out. The vegetation started to get more sparse and a salty tinge became more distinct the air, as I grew closer to the shore line and the base. After a moment I shot back out of the opening that I had disappeared in hours before.

Transforming back into root form I walked into base happily. After a few moments of looking around I grew confused not recognizing the new lay out. Tilting my helm I tentatively brushed my consciousness against my guardians. Instantly the two brushed back sending out curiosity as to where I had been and what I was up to.

Smiling to myself, I gently probed to see where they were located; quickly tracking them down. Finding the designated spot for us bots to be on the east side of the buildings. Apparently that is where all of our quarters and such were located.

Walking down the hall way I looked at all the rooms before stopping before practically the last door on the left, feeling my guardians bond echoing strongest from her. Tilting my helm I hesitantly lifted up my servo and rapped my knuckles on the door. After a moment it slid open to reveal Chromia. It was quiet for a second before my femme guardian launched herself forward and hugged me tightly.

She nuzzled her helm against mine happily, her hold was tight. After a moment she pulled back and looked into my optics her voice was soft.

"Are you ready to come in and be with your family again?" Feeling my throat tighten I could only nod not trusting myself to speak. Quietly I walked in after Chromia, the door sliding closed with a soft whooshing noise.

Looking around I saw the main room that had a huge couch and some recreational things along with a table. Chromia sat on the couch watching me move around inspecting everything. Through another room was the actual berth room, there in the middle of the room was the huge berth allowing plenty of room for Mia, Hide and probably another full grown bot.

Coming back in the room I jumped seeing Ironhide sitting beside Chromia. Walking over hesitantly I looked up into my mech guardians optics. Swallowing I spoke up tentatively to them both.

"I-I love you...and I'm sorry." I watched the way both of there optics softened as my mech guardian reached forward and pulled me onto the couch between them, where they both hugged me. Snuggling between them I sighed in contentment, just basking in the _much_ needed attention.

I honestly hadn't realized how lonely I had gotten not having them there with me, nor any one else to hug or really relate to. I mean sure I had the twins...but...I wasn't so sure about them yet. I didn't know on what ground I stood with them, but with my adoptive creators I did.

Sighing again I just curled into them and let them hold me, giving into the side of me that was an unashamed cuddly sparkling. I really didn't know how much time passed as we sat like them...sat as a family. Glancing over at Mia I noticed for the first time the small round bump on her mid section.

Untangling my limbs slightly I reached out and tentatively touched her abdomen. Both of my creators seemed surprised, but oddly pleased at the same time. That small motion seemed to make them both extremely happy. Looking up into her optics I spoke up softly.

"How far along are you." Happiness swelled up through the bond and into me like an overflowing bubbling creak.

"About a month. Ratchet says that the little one should be delivered sometime around late summer summer or early fall." I smiled shyly before asking another question.

"Do you know if it's a mech or femme yet?" Ironhide rumbled from behind me with a laugh.

"We won't know for a while, but I still say it's a mech." Chromia mock glared at him over my helm.

"Oh and why do you say that?" Ironhide grinned.

"Mech creator's intuition." I sat there on the couch between them giggling profusely at their loving banter. _It's good to be home._ I though quietly.

OoOoOoOo

we had sat there for awhile just joking around and being silly, but more importantly we were healing our bond and strengthening it; something that I had desperately needed. In the later afternoon we walked down to the rec room to grab some energon before it got to late.

As they walked in I felt that creepy feeling that someone was watching me. Pausing I looked around, my door wings instinctively shifting up and out to make me look more intimidating. I didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean anything. My optics narrowed as I thought back to the time I was a sparkling. _I bet it's Mirage._ Scowling I turned around and quickly walking in after my creators.

As soon as I came into the room I spotted Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sides perked up immediately and sent me a grin waving me over. Pausing I looked back at my creators seeing Ironhide's optics narrowing in on the twins and puffing up. Chromia smiled and touched his arm, shaking her helm. Looking back over at me she smiled and nodded for me to go join them. Smiling shyly I trotted over.

"Hey Sides, hey Sunny." I said softly. Sunstreaker scowled at the nick name, but didn't tell me off like he did to his brother all the time. Sideswipe grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, careful of my door wings.

"Hey sweet spark." I smiled shyly again.

"How are you two?" I noticed Sunstreaker giving my armor a distasteful look making me cringe. _What did I do wrong _this _time?!_

"Oh we're fine! How about you? You settled in yet?" I smiled a little.

"Yeah. I-" I was about to say more when Sunstreaker suddenly snarled.

"What the frag happened to you?" I looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"You're covered in filth!" I felt my face plates heat up in embarrassment.

"Sorry...I-I went for a drive earlier."

"Rolled in the mud more like it!" I flinched back at his tone and ducked my helm. Standing up from the table I had joined them at I took a step back looking away.

"Sorry...I didn't realize I disgusting you that much...I'll just...leave you mechs to it." I turned around and slumped to the door, my door wings drooped. _I didn't realize that my armor would cause such a reaction...if he reacts like that to some mud I wonder what else he finds unattractive about me..._the dejected thoughts swept through my mind.

Before I could get to far from the rec room a servo clamped down on my wrist and spun me around. Yelping I looked up into the intense optics of Sunstreaker, Sideswipe right beside him.

"I didn't mean it like that." Sunstreaker grumbled. Sideswipe suddenly sidled closer.

"Why don't we help? You look like you could do with a polish as well." I looked up at them curiously, analyzing.

"Why a polish? I think I would look perfectly fine with a quick rinse off." Sunstreaker made a choking noise. Looking at him quickly I had to wonder if he was alright.

"Femme, have you never been polished." Giving them a weird look I shook my helm, in a silent negative. They both just stared at me before glancing at each other. Sideswipe suddenly spoke up calmly, but the mischievous glint in his optics immediately made me weary. _Oh primus...what's he planning now?_

"You're in for a surprise, sweet spark. Sunny?" Sunstreaker nodded before disappearing.

"What-Where is he going? Where are we going?" I asked in confusion as Sideswipes large, but gentle, servo gripped my wrist.

"He's gonna get the wax and necessary cleaning supplies and I'm going to take you to the wash racks." I swallowed nervously.

"Why do I get the feeling this is gonna end badly." Sideswipe looked down at me in surprise before his indigo optics softened.

"You have nothing to fear from us sweet spark. We'd never harm you." For some reason those words from him calmed me down immensely. I didn't really get any time to contemplate that really as Sideswipe led me to the wash racks.

When we stepped in I looked around, I'd never really bothered to go to the wash racks at the old base. The humans were more than happy to occasionally wash me in my alt mode. Lazy I know, but I'd never thought much about looks before.

Walking in fully I glanced around finding it to be quite...quaint. Sunny stocked in through another door at that moment making me jump. I could hear Sideswipe make an amused noise in the back of his throat. I tried not to pay to much attention to him as I watched Sunstreaker fiddle with the nobs. Water came pouring out, apparently quite hot if the steam told me anything.

Sideswipe nudged me forward into the spray, when it hit me I flinched back. I was used to cold water not hot. A soft snicker could be heard from them both as I tentatively stepped under the spray. After a moment my door wings relaxed on my back, sagging under the soothing spray.

One of the twins servos gently touched my shoulders, rubbing in between the metal. I sighed feeling some of the stress alleviate. Shuttering my optics I let them both massage the cleaner, what ever it was, onto my armor. Occasionally one of them would dig into the armor to get some of the gunk out.

I felt myself getting lost in the relaxing spray and soothing touches. All to soon it seemed, the water was cut off. Opening my optics I looked up into Sunstreaker's amused indigo optics. I let them towel me off to their specifications. I did try to help, but they batted my servos away telling me to stop; control freaks much? Looking up into Sunstreaker's optics I spoke softly.

"You never did explain to me what you meant..." Sunstreaker paused for a moment before speaking up softly.

"I just meant that Sideswipe and I aren't exactly the most patient of mechs. Yes, we would respect what ever decision you made...but we want to know it now rather than later." He gently picked up one of my tinny servos and toweled up my arm before doing the same to my other arm. I felt myself smiling as I said quietly.

"I like the both of you...I'm just not sure how to go about it. I'm not exactly good with emotional stuff, if you haven't realized that by now." Sideswipe suddenly put his two cents in.

"Yeah we kinda realized that when you began ignoring Jazz and your creators." I laughed softly at that.

"By the way, did you ever forgive him?" Sideswipe asked. Glancing up at Sunstreaker I could see his interested expression as well.

"Na...I think I'll let 'im sweat it out a bit more." I said teasingly with a grin. Both of them laughed heartily at that. We all lapsed back into silence as they got down to polishing and waxing my armor. I'll tell you right now, it felt _so_ good. It was like a full body massage, though it really ticked when they played with my antennas.

Every time they would brush one I would erupt into giggles and in response they would wave around like worms. I think both of them found it highly entertaining, considering how they kept touching them "accidentally" every couple seconds.

When they were finally finished they let me look into a full body mirror. What I saw shocked me, instead of the usual water spots and missed grime, I was completely spotless. My usually dull back and red armor was shining brilliantly in the dim lighting. The normally grimy black was now a deep shimmering charcoal color, while the dull red was now a brilliant crimson.

My door wings slowly pulled up in surprise, along with my antennas. Turning slightly in the mirror I inspected my armor carefully. Not a single speck of dirt nor a single smudge or spot of water. Glancing up I looked at their reflections, both were smiling smugly. Turning around I smiled shyly up at them.

"Thank you. I don't think I've ever seen my armor look this...clean." Sideswipe grinned easily, while Sunstreaker gave me a sultry smirk.

"Any time." I smiled softly at them before giggling at the prospect. _Now I want to get dirty so they _have_ to clean me._ I grinned at the prospect.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! So like I said my internet is down, this is a rare moment that I am connected. So if I don't post for awhile don't be alarmed, I'll try to find ways to post.

Anyways, I hope you liked this new installment. Been working on it for the past few days. Let me know what ya think. Oh also before I forget, I want to see what you guys think about a new alt for her. I'm thinking maybe a Bugatti Veyron, but I would like to hear what you have to say as well.


	31. Explosion on legs with a little logic

Something happened that I wasn't expecting for awhile: new Autobot arrivals. Of course as soon as I heard the anticipating murmurs I was ready to go as well. From what I've heard they know it to be some mech named Prowl, but the other signal they aren't precisely sure about. Of course I heard a lot of groans when 'Prowl' was mentioned. Everyone seemed excited about the other signal though.

Three days later all the mechs and handful of femme's were out on the tarmac trying to decide who would go. I immediately volunteered in excitement, my creators let me know V.I.A the bond that they weren't exactly pleased. Seeing as there could be cons, but they didn't argue this time surprisingly. The twins volunteered to go right after I did, the other bots raised their brow plating's at the quick snappy replies from them.

Normally those two didn't volunteer for something unless they were practically at plasma gun point. Ratchet was decided to go with us, in case we or the new comers needed medical assistance. A small team of humans, roughly fifteen, would be sent with us. That included Lennox and Epps who were to head the retrieval mission.

Apparently the cargo plane sent to leave with us, would be lifting off at twenty-one hundred hours. Nine o'clock civilian time. I sighed dramatically, as of right now it was only one o'clock...eight hours to go. My red and yellow twins came bounding up, and yes I just said_ my_, to my side. Sideswipe grinned and spoke up happily.

"Where you going sweet spark?"

"To take a nap." I grunted. Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge at that and smirked.

"Why not come back with us." I gave him a look.

"Because. Mechs are pervs." I stated in a matter of fact voice, trying to keep a strait face. As both sputtered as I took off laughing hysterically. Oh that was _priceless_.

Sprinting down the hallways, I arrived at my creators and I's shared quarters. I listened for a moment before typing in the pass code to open the door. walking in on them one time was enough thank you!

Walking in I strode into the back room and crawled up on the berth. Sighing, I curled into a ball, setting my internal chronometer to go off about thirty minutes before we were to leave. Smiling I curled into a tighter ball my door wings finally relaxing. I drifted into recharge happily, having not slept well the past few nights.

OoOoOoOo

Slowly coming back to consciousness and out of recharge I was feeling a little groggy, curling into the berth with a groan, I was about to slip back into recharge until I realized why I was getting up. Groaning and giving a soft grunt, I clambered out of the warm berth and staggered to the door. Opening it I stumbled out into the hall, the door whooshing closed behind me. Sluggishly I made my way to the dark tarmac.

"Finally online I see. I thought you were out of the stage where you needed naps." Snorted Ratchet. I glared at him before giving a one fingered salute.

"Don't worry you'll be there, too one day old mech. Just you wait." He looked offended and like he was going to snark something back until I felt two bodies press up against my sides.

"Someones grumpy." Sideswipe chided gently.

"Wait till we get on the plane, then you can go back to recharge." Sunstreaker murmured in my audio receptor. I dimly felt myself nod, really to tired to argue. Ratchet snorted before transforming and driving up the now open cargo bay door.

Yawning, I felt myself gently get nudged forward by Sideswipe. Stumbling forward, I leaned on Sunstreaker. I heard him squeak something about paint, but he still wrapped a supporting arm around me. Walking, or in my case stumbling, up to the door the two of them transformed waiting on me. Grumbling obscenities under my breath, I transformed into my respective alt mode as well.

Rolling forward up the ramp I revved the bike's engine, feeling and hearing it's thunderous roar. Behind me the twins revved theirs back playfully. Shooting into the bay I parked myself a small distance from Ratchet, the twins parking on either side of me. Three or four human military trucks rolled up the ramp and in with us as well. I flashed my lights once before shutting down to continue my nap. Honestly...I don't know why I was so tired.

OoOoOoOo

It was silent as I slowly came back online, the feeling of the plane touching ground was the first thing that I really managed to comprehend. Not a moment later the dry voice of Ratchet came over the com link.

**:Good, you're finally online. I was just about to wake you up.:** I groggily sent back a soft grunt of acknowledgment as the door opened again. Driving down the ramp quickly, I maneuvered out of the way and transformed. Standing there with my door wings drooping in exhaustion, I watched Ratchet, Side's, and Sunny drive down the ramp, closely followed by the humans military jeeps.

Once the three of them transformed Lennox spoke up to us. I perked up a little forcing myself to stay online and pay attention.

"The two new bots should be arriving some time within the next hour. Until they do we will stand on guard in case any Decepticons try a sneak attack. Understand?" There were choruses of 'yes sir' from the humans and us.

The humans moved off into their group to discuss everything, leaving us four bots to our lonesome. Glancing out of the corner of my optic I noted Ratchet stalking my way. Lifting my helm I looked at him wearily, at this I noticed the twins give me a concerned look. Giving them a wane smile I put my attention on the grump looking medic.

"Yes Ratchet?" I yawned out.

"You should be resting." He rumbled. I gave him a confused look in turn.

"I've been recharging practically all day...yet I'm still tired." Giving a snort he looked me over in amusement.

"That's what growth spurts will do to you." I let loose a half growl half whine.

"Again!" He smirked.

"Yes youngling, again." I gave him a look before stalking over to where the twins were sitting and plopped down. Sideswipe grabbed me and dragged me to sit between them, before the both of them easily situated me so I was laying across their laps. Sunstreaker smirked speaking dryly.

"I didn't think you'd grow anymore shorty." I whacked his arm gently.

"Shush." I mumbled tiredly while unceremoniously I began to fall right back into recharge. I could hear their soft chuckles of amusement.

"Rest sweet spark, we'll wake you when something interesting happens." I heard Sideswipe murmur. The feel of Sunstreaker playing with my antennas didn't help at all, it made me even more tired actually. Humming softly in reply I dropped into recharge.

However it wasn't very long before I began to feel the area around us start to tremble. Snapping back online I looked up seeing two meteorites moving right towards us. The twins hauled me up quickly as we all watched the two new bots hit the forest with a loud explosion.

Grinning, I took off with the other three bots easily keeping pace with me, the humans trucks rumbling loudly in the now silent forest. We all slowed down and cautiously approached the two transforming mechs. One of them stood up and I couldn't help the squeak of interest, he had door wings too! His optics were a cold calculating blue.

The other mech on the ground, who appeared to be injured, looked a lot friendlier. His helm fins were flashing bright blue as he spoke up to the other mech in clicks in chirps. Ratchet grumpily stalked over to help the downed mech, while the door winger watching silently. Glancing over I saw the twins slightly dejected looks.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a tilt of my helm. I saw Sunstreaker's expression darken.

"That's prowl." That's all he said while nodding to the standing mech.

"And he's an aft." Sideswipe stated curtly.

"Oh he can't be that bad!" I giggled. Both growled.

"Oh just you wait...well at least we've got jacky." I tilted my helm curiously.

"Jacky?"

"Wheeljack...or more commonly known as the 'explosion on legs'. Got that one from Ratch himself." Sideswipe answered. Giggling I looked at the downed mech. _I wonder how he got _that_ designation..._

* * *

**AN:**

Oh you'll see! *laughs maniacally* Oh hi! *cough, cough* Yeah anyways, here's the next chapter. Been working on this between studying. Christmas break is coming up soon, so hopefully I'll be able to write then. As of right now I'm slam packed with exams; hope you like this installment.

Anyways the new alt idea is between a Corvette and a Bugatti Veyron. I'll let ya'll decide through votes, let me know which one you want! Also if you want a different color scheme instead of her charcoal and crimson, let me know your idea and I'll see about it.

See you soon,

~D.R


	32. Galloway

It had been a couple of days since the two bots had arrived. I quickly found out as to why Wheeljack was called the explosion on legs...he somehow managed to explode a human can of soup, argon, and a blow drier. I'm still trying to figure out how he did it!

Prowl turned out to be very big stickler for the rules. He had a brig built first thing upon his arrival, chewed out the twins for no apparent reason, _and_ acts like I'm an incompetent sparkling! What an aft! He's everything the twins said and more definitely in my bad book. Though on a lighter note I've grown a full five feet, in small increments, but still! I now stand at roughly fifteen feet.

Taller than Jazz, but still shorter than the twins, my helm reaches about a little about their elbows...Primus I feel short! Chromia's stomach has also swelled twice it's size, I swear it's an alien! Oh wait I am an one..whoops. Any who...as of right now everything is slightly restless. There's this slagger...director Galloway I think it was? No one cares anyhow, but he is a prick! Optimus tries to be patient with him, but I'm with Ironhide and Epps on this one.

Scowling I stood quietly off to the side, watching this new comer trying to come in and be big and bad. Bad mouthing Optimus about the con and the threat. I personally wanted to rip him a new one, but I knew I'd just get in trouble...even though I'd be doing us all a favor.

Last night Sideswipe and some of the others went out on a mission to destroy some con, I was so scared he might get hurt or worse, but Side's and Sunny wouldn't let me come. I stayed on base with Sunstreaker though, and waited up for Sideswipe all night. He told me what happened and we all talked about it curiously. Then this fraggin' glitch comes in here acting like he knows everything.

Stalking out of the room I swept down the corridors careful of the humans. Finally reaching the twins room I keyed in the pass code they gave me and walked in. Looking around I didn't see either on there, but honestly I wasn't expecting to. They both were probably on patrol, they had to do that a lot lately.

Sighing I walked in; the door closing with a soft whoosh, one that I had grown accustomed to. The silence engulfed me seeming to crush me, I reminded myself to breath as my glitch faintly acted up. I still hadn't told them about my glitch, I mused to myself on how they would react. As my thoughts turned more morbid I forced myself to not think about it. _I just won't tell them about it._ I resolved.

Looking around I observed the painting that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been working on. This one, like the old base's, coated all for walls and was starting to coat the ceiling. _It's quite magnificent...I like this one the best_ I thought to myself. It wasn't completed, but it was still beautiful. The for wall that the berth rested against had what looked like a cliff over looking the ocean.

Slowly it morphed from that wall onto the far left, it went from cliff to trees with a winding road within them. Leaves scattered in many hues, the light glinting off of them. The far right wall had a large wall of trees with the beach showing through faintly.

Turning around I looked at the wall that had the door, the one across from the berth. It was unfinished unlike the other three, and this one made my spark stop. This one was connecting to the other ones on a dirt road, and there surrounded by the trees was my little glade. The one I had found so long ago it seemed. The little swampy creak with the frogs, the many flowers and little insects that reminded me of the humans mythical fairies.

"It's even more beautiful painted than in real life..." I murmured quietly. I slowly backed up marveling at the painting until the back of my legs hit the berth. Sitting down I quietly situated myself on my abdomen and laid down. Folding my arms I just stared at the paintings all around me, it felt like I was there driving on that cliff again.

I was taking in all the sights, smells and sounds, the light from the sun warming my metal, the gravely road under my wheels. Closing my optics I lost myself in the memory comparing it to the painting in every way. I was so intent on all of my analyzing that I didn't hear the twins come in, nor did I see them since my optics were shuttered. Only when the two warm bodies lay down beside me did I notice.

Jumping I let out a squeak, my door wings flexed with a jerk as well. Opening my optics I glared at them completely miffed. Sideswipe grinned laughing, Sunstreaker just smirked.

"Enjoying yourself sweet spark." I snorted.

"Yup until you arrived." Suddenly he gave me the most adorable pout.

"But sweet spark! I thought you loved me!" He whined. I started giggling at his nonsense.

"You're so weird, I love you." Grinning he nuzzled my helm softly, we still hadn't kissed cause I wasn't comfortable with that so he settled for nuzzling. Sunstreaker snorted by my side.

"We thought you were recharging. We didn't mean to scare you love." He said while nuzzling my helm as well. Smiling I curled closer to his large, golden form.

"I do believe I was starting to fall into recharge. Besides you didn't scare me, you startled me!" I sniffed. Both just rolled their optics silently saying 'what ever you say'. Stretching out my arms I flexed out resting my jaw on the berth, both silently curled closer as if to protect me from something.

"How did your patrol go?" I asked while offlining my optics.

"Boring." Both whined at the same time. I couldn't help the giggled I let out. Quickly sobering I opening my optics again and rolled onto my back, careful of my wings. Both leaned on one arm facing me at the same time. Resting on my elbows slightly elevated I stared at them before asking in an irritated voice.

"Have either of you met Galloway yet?" Both let out a rumbling growl.

"I wish I could end his miserable existence, he's a nuisance!" Sunstreaker snarled. Smiling wryly I spoke dryly.

"I second that. Sideswipe?" I looked up into his optics quietly noting his brooding look.

"He's an even bigger aft than prowl, and that's saying something." All of us erupted into laughter at the prospect.

"Wow! If I hadn't met him already I would have cringed. I don't even know how that's possible!" I cried laughing. Both grinned snickering softly. I was quiet for a moment before a slow grin spread across my face.

"Hey...I was thinking." Both immediately raised an optic ridge at that.

"I'm not sure I like that tone." Sunstreaker muttered. Sideswipe perked up watching me.

"What."

"Well...none us like him...and you to are good at pranks so-"

"-Say no more babe." Sunstreaker sat up strait with a smirk. Sideswipe was grinning maniacally.

"I've got the perfect Idea." I grinned giggling.

"Oh this is gonna be better than the time Jazz and I painted Mirage pink." Both just stared at me before laughing hysterically.

"Y-you painted _Mirage_ pink!" Sideswipe howled in laughter. Sunstreaker was chuckling softly.

"You're definitely our intended." There is no mistake about that. I grinned impishly, though I was proud at that comment.

"What are you going to do." Both smirked before replying at the same time.

"You'll see." _I can't decide if that twin thing is cool or creepy. I'm gonna go with cool. _I mused to myself. Both got up and left telling me to stay here. Smirking I laid down again with a sigh.

"This is gonna be good." I said aloud.

* * *

**AN:**

Thank you to those that reviewed. Honestly your reviews make my day and help me keep writing. I had one today from _Golden Eagle 603_ and they just made my day, thanks so much. Also! Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers: Bee4ever, Suki-Angel91494, SJSGirl, Lunar Radioactive, Kagekitsonegal, and Kikyohater220. Ya'll are awesome.

Also for my score board the Corvette Stingray Concept has a total of three (3) points and the Bugatti Veyron has a total of two (2). Corvette will probably win, but I'll keep the little vote going for a little while longer. Oh, also I had one person mention changing it to crimson and violet with some gold, and one mention about keeping it the same. Let me know on those two as well.

I'm not sure I will be able to update this week, that's why I wanted to get this posted, because of midterms _all_ week. Though after this Friday I'll be off for two weeks so I can try to write some then. Let me know what ya'll think.

~D.R


	33. Pranks and Kisses

It had been a little over two hours and neither of the twins had come to get me. My curiosity at an all time high I got off their berth and walked out into the hall. Walking a small distance I was trying to figure out what felt so off. Looking around I realized that the hallways were to empty.

"What the...where is everyone?" I frowned turning around a bend and glanced around again. No bots nor humans littered the halls at all. _Oh boy...I wonder what they did for their prank...it couldn't have been that bad-could it?_

Puzzled I walked into the large hanger looking around. Still I found no one. I could feel my brow furrow and for a brief moment fear zinged through my spark. _Where is everyone? What's going on? Did Decepticons attack?!_ I looked around trying not to panic.

The sound of a voice yelling and screaming caught my attention. Tilting my helm I hesitantly walked out before stopping my tracts. There stood Galloway in all his glory yelling at everyone. He was covered head to toe in what I believe was the soldiers left over dinner. It was some type of cheesy substance.

Bringing a servo up to my mouth I tried not to giggle. Red faced he turned and stalked over to a...lime green helicopter. My optics widened and I tried not to laugh causing me to choke on a snort. The helicopter was covered in bright neon yellow flowers and on the side written in an obnoxious pink was _The aft mobile._ I finally lost control and fell down to the ground laughing hysterically.

Optimus gave me a disapproving look, though I think I saw a hint of amusement in his own optics, Prowl looked to be absolutely seething. Turning his optics on me I took off running, laughter bubbling up in my chassis. Rushing to the twins quarters I managed to stumble in, laughter making energon tears fall from my face.

After a moment the twins came in laughing as well. When they sat down beside me I looked up managing to be serious for a moment, but as soon as my optics hit them laughter swelled up like an flood gate. Both grinned and laughed softly.

"That good enough babe?" I managed to barely nod chocking on any words I tried to get out.

"I think we broke her sunny!" Sideswipe laughed from beside me.

"O-oh m-my Primus I can't believe you guys did that! That was hilarious...though Prowl is probably out to get us now." I mused softly.

"Don't worry we took out Red's security cameras before we did it, they got no proof!" Sideswipe laughed. I grinned in glee.

"I love you two, you make my day."

"Good. We're glad." Sunstreaker said with a smirk. Sideswipe grinned.

"Though...I think we need some payment." I paused confused.

"Payment?"

"Yeah, we did that. Don't you think we deserve something in return?" Sunstreaker stated with one of his sexy smirks. I could feel my face plates heat up.

"L-like what?" I stuttered. I felt Sideswipe's servo softly slide under my chin, tilting my helm to him gently.

"A kiss perhaps?" He murmured. I froze staring into his deep indigo optics, I parted my lips wanting to say something, anything, but I couldn't. Leaning forward his optics holding mine he pressed his lips to mine, firmly yet softly. I could feel an electrical tingle slide though me and into our kiss.

Everything seemed to halt as he did this, briefly I noted my antennas flaring with electricity, but not the dangerous kind I had shot the miniature twins with that one time. Hesitantly I pressed my lips into his feeling him smile against my lips. After a moment he let go and spoke up breathlessly.

"You sure know how to take my breath away." My face plates filled up with heat in embarrassment. Before I could even reply another servo tilted my helm and equally warm lips were placed on mine. Sunstreaker's lips were soft like his brothers and yet he had a more firm dominating touch. I felt from the simple action, his soft lips and gently caress to my cheek, that he would never harm me.

Just as hesitant as I had been with Sideswipe, I tentatively pressed against his lips. The same scalding heat rushed into my lips...and chassis. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, it was powerful and intense. Like my electricity, but amplified.

After a moment I felt Sunstreaker gently nip down on my bottom lip. Gasping softly, he slid his glossa into my mouth pressing more firmly. I was shocked beyond belief and I didn't know what to do, I think he realized this when I had grown still and didn't react. Pulling me closer he gently placed one servo on the base of my neck, the other one on my hip. Brushing his chassis against mine and tightening his hold, I couldn't help but to let out a soft moan.

After was seemed like forever he let go of me. I felt dizzy like I had forgotten how to breath. I felt arms wrap around me firmly form behind and pull me into a lap. Curling into the chassis I sighed. _Well I certainly wasn't expecting that!_ I thought to myself before another thought came to me. What was that...feeling...and the heat?

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone, I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I have to say I'm proud of this one! And uh...that was my first kiss scene so tell me how I did? ^^'

Oh! So far with the votes I've got four (4) for the Corvette Stingray Concept and three (3) for the Bugatti Veyron. This will probably be the last chapter that I'll take votes for it, unless there is a tie of course. So let me know on final votes and tell me how I did with my first kiss scene please!


	34. The Talk

Sitting on the couch I stared at the wall quietly just pondering over things. Chromia and Ironhide sat at the table talking with each other, from what I could hear it had to do with the latest prank. I felt my face plates heat up at the thought, remembering where it had led to.

Flicking my wings I glanced over at my creators wanting to ask them about that sensation and yet to scared to hear what they would say. _Would they laugh...will they be angry that I kissed them-well technically they kissed me, but still! W-what will happen...what does it mean?_

Swallowing I looked over at them feeling nervous and unsure. _I could always ask Ratchet, I mean he is a medic he'd know. Besides he couldn't tell anyone, it's medical secrecy or what ever they call it!_ Perking up with my new resolve, I got up and walked out trying not to be conspicuous.

Trotting down the hallways I kept dodging the humans. For a moment I spotted Jazz and he looked right at me, but I still hadn't forgiven him so I walked on. Passing by Hound and Mirage I smiled and waved shyly getting waves back. I turned the final corner and stood before 'The Room Of Doom' as so many had dubbed it. Pausing I swallowed before pressing the green button on the key pad.

With a soft beeping noise the door whooshed open, it always fascinated me when our doors retracted into the wall while the humans doors literally swung inwards. Smiling, I bounced into the opening landing in the room, door whooshing closed after me. I looked around the medbay where I used to recharge, smiling at the memories in amusement.

Looking around the dimly lit room I didn't see Ratchet anywhere. With a tilt of my helm I walked over to the little room I knew to be his office, right next to it was a large storage room for any and all medical supplies.

Lifting up my servo I tentatively wrapped the back of my knuckles on his office door. After a moment the door opened, revealing the tall mech I had come to see as an uncle of sorts. I smiled shyly as he simply gave me a curious yet stern look.

"Saberquake, what are you doing here? You aren't injured are you?" He gave me a once over looking for some injury, but finding none. Smiling slightly I spoke up tentatively.

"C-can I talk to you? Just..a one on one?" He frowned looking me in the optics. His own electric-sky blue optics lit up in a weary curiosity.

"Is something bothering you little one?" He rumbled while making a shoeing motion. Trotting backwards I walked back into the actual med bay area. Shrugging my shoulders I jumped up on a berth looking at him wearily.

"A little...if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell 'Mia and 'Hide?" suddenly he stood up straighter and gave me an intense calculating look. Turning around he grabbed his rolling chair I used to roll around in at night when I couldn't recharge.

"It depends on what it is. You haven't interfaced have you?" He looked at me as he straddled the chair in front of me. I frowned in confusion.

"What's 'interface'?" I saw him just freeze looking astonished.

"Your creators haven't talked to you about that yet?" I shook my helm suddenly feeling like a sparkling again. All at once I watched his shoulders sag as he ran a servo down his face plates.

"Oh primus...Saberquake, What do you know about the interactions of mechs and femmes involving intimacies?" He asked carefully. I looked at him in confusion pondering if I should reveal my first kiss. Deciding against it I decided to play dumb and act like I didn't know anything about that and see what happened.

"Well...I've seen Mia and Hide...uh touch lips before. W-what was the human word for that?" I knew I was stretching it a little far, but I was curious. Snapping my fingers I looked like I was trying to find the right word.

"Kissing" he supplied softly. I looked back at him as though startled. Tilting my helm I spoke up quietly.

"Kissing? Okay...well what is that word you said?"

"Interfacing?"

"Yup." I said popping the p. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck with a scowl. Muttering about irresponsible creators needing to explain things to their young ones. Looking back at me he spoke calmly.

"Interfacing is an act of intimacy between two bots, normally a mech and a femme, but there are mech and mech relationships, it's not uncommon." He paused seeming to contemplate something.

"Have you ever seen or heard anything about organic life forms mating habits?" I looked at him truly curious now and not putting on an act.

"Hound was talking about the mating habits of two rabbits he witnessed."

"Okay." He said with a nod, seeming to contemplate on what to say next. Tilting my helm I decided in a moment of bluntness to be bold and come out with my question.

"What does it mean when my chassis feels like it's on fire...and it courses down through my body into my tummy." He stared at me for a moment with a surprised look.

"I honestly thought you were to young to be experiencing this yet. Is this why you came to me in the first place?" I nodded wearily.

"Is it bad a bad thing?" Suddenly he started laughing.

"No, no little one. It means that you are going through spark calling."

"Spark calling?" He smirked suddenly.

"It means that you are able to mate, in fact you could spark bond now if you wanted. Though you only spark bond with another when you want to spend the rest of your existence with them." My optics widened.

"Really?" He nodded smiling in amusement.

"You can also have sparkling, but I doubt your creators would be pleased if you came to them with spark." I could just imagine their faces if I did, shivering for a moment I shook off the thought. Then another thought came to mind.

"How do sparklings come about? How is one growing in Chromia...how did it get there?" I jumped startled when Ratchet smacked his for-helm with a groan. Looking up with a sigh I prepared myself for a long explanation.

OoOoOoOoOo

Wandering back to my creators quarters I couldn't decide if I should be relieved at finding out what I needed to, or mortified at what I had learned. _I am _never_ having sparklings. It sounds to painful._ I thought ruefully. Scowling I shook my helm. _So that's how the sparkling got in her belly...and how it will come out._ Shaking my helm I groaned loudly.

Turning a corner, I slammed strait into a gold chassis. Yelping I lunged backwards staring up at Sunstreaker. I could feel my mouth opening and closing like fish out of water. I was extremely flustered, mainly because I wasn't sure how to act around them now.

"Sorry!" I managed to squeak. Sunstreaker raised a single optic ridge before coming closer, backing up I felt my door wings flatten against the wall.

"Why are you so flustered, femme?" He rumbled in that deep sultry voice of his. Swallowing I felt that burning sensation coil up in my abdomen and spark, urging me to move closer. Taking in a shuddering breath I choked out my words softly.

"N-no apparent reason. I-I was just going to g-go for a drive." I watched his brows furrow.

"hn...What's really wrong." I just shook my helm even though I knew it wasn't a question. He wanted to know, and _now_. Quickly I moved past him before I could jump him, that's what I felt like was going to happen anyways. Sprinting down the hallways I rushed outside and transformed into my alt form. I groaned inwardly. _I_ really _need a new alt, it's getting to cramped transforming down like this!_

Taking off with a loud rev I could feel his optics burning into my back. Driving onto that small trail, I quickly drove down the dirt trail and onto the gravel then concrete. Driving faster I didn't stop to marvel at the cliff, or the trees, or the leaves, I just wanted to drive. To put as much distance as I could between them.

Putting on an extra burst of speed I drove past my dunes and into the clearing. I didn't bother to stop as I transformed stumbling out of it. Hitting the ground I let out a sob, how could I have run from him...from them? Trust me I wanted them...my _spark _wanted them...but I just ran. I couldn't face it, couldn't face _them_.

Ratchet said that my spark was calling out for a mate, but what if I wasn't ready for one, or two in my case, yet? I wasn't sure if I was ready or if it was just my spark thingy acting up. Groaning I curled over with a sigh.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked softly, only a croak from a frog and the hum of insects answered me.

**AN:**

Hey everyone! So how's this chapter for you? I guess you could translate this to your typical teenage angst huh? ^^' It's probably cause I was listening to 'let it hurt' by Rascal Flatts.

By Primus, thank you all for the reviews! It means a lot to me, anyways enough of my blabbing you guys probably get irritated by that lol. So corvette is winning by one point. ^^ wow. Also I've got another vote for you. How and when would you like the twins and her to bond. I've never written a scene of intimacy beside that kiss...so...uh any help would be appreciated.

...Anyways hope you liked it!


	35. Injuries

**I would recommend that you listen to Rascal Flatts 'Let It Hurt' while you read this, it adds to the effect. ^^**

* * *

I stayed in my little confine well into the night. I watched the sun set, casting brilliant hues of reds and golds. The many hues of said colors made my spark squeeze, as I thought of my beloveds.

Slowly the lights faded into darkness. Like with the quick work of one of Sunstreaker's many paintings, brushing a dark inky blue across the sky. Stars littered everywhere in constellations, burning balls of gas way up high and out of reach. The half moon throwing my little sanctuary in a half light of liquid silver. Blinking I contemplated the half moon. _It's like my spark, only half of what it could be...the other half has yet to join it._

Looking around at my area I watched the birds in the trees nestle down, and the many insects disappear. Though after awhile some lightning bugs began to appear. _Fire flies..._a quiet part of my processor supplied. I smiled wanly. _If I could draw or paint like the twins, I would paint this scene so that I could have it forever._

Venting softly I watched my breath puff out faintly in front of me. It wasn't extremely cool considering we were on an island, but at night the temperature did drop somewhat. Blinking I tried not to go cross eyed as a small fire fly landed on my nose.

Bringing up a servo I curled my digits, only extending my index finger. Holding it out I allowed the small insect to land on it. Inspecting the small fragile creature silently for awhile.

"Do you ever feel like there's something you're missing little one?" Sadly the little creature didn't answer me, but I didn't expect it to either. With a soft flutter of it's tiny wings it flew up into the air, it's little flickering light joining the others. Standing up slowly with a grunt I quietly strolled over to the little creak bed.

Looking down into the water I could see my blue optics reflected, but the dark night permitted nothing else. Frowning I stared into my own optics quietly searching for an answer that wasn't there. Slowly dark clouds covered the night sky casting everything in total darkness.

A soft ping sounded as a small raindrop hit my shoulder. After that a few more pings and splatters were heard, rain began to fall in a slowly rising crescendo. Blinking I stared up at the sky imagining the rain to be the tears that I couldn't, wouldn't, cry.

Swallowing hard against the sudden lump in my throat, I stood up trying to shake off the morbid feelings I was getting. Transforming into my alt mode I carefully rolled forward through the wet grass and onto the now slick muddy road. Revving my engine I shot forward at a moderate speed trying to be careful not to hydroplane.

Slowing down I decided to take my time getting back to base. Turning on my radio, the first time I had used it actually, I listened in surprise to the song. I felt my spark squeeze again. _Jazz always had_ music..he_ was always fun. Always there for me, just like the twins...and here I am running just like I _always_ do!_ I thought bitterly, finding a slight satisfaction that the song seemed to match the words I couldn't say.

**_Let it hurt, let it be_**

**_let it take you right down to your knees_**

**_some times the only way around it_**

**_is to let it do it's work!_**

**_so go on, and let it hurt_**

**_oh let it hurt_**

**_7:42 in the morning,_**

**_8 seconds before it all sinks in..._**

The last lyrics of the song echoed into the raining night, the only other sound was my engine rumbling. Still the feelings of sorrow, regret and anger plagued me for some unknown reason.

_Worthless...weak...pathetic..._that same voice that always appeared whispered and hissed in my audio receptors. I tried to shake it off, but as I ignored it, it got louder. Screaming in it's hissing voice, spewing venom into the deepest part of my being. It spit a poison into my very soul, one that seemed to rip and tear at my spark and make my processor sluggish.

I sped up, tires sliding across the road dangerously as I rounded bends and twisting curves on wet roads. I could feel my spark begin pumping and pulsing with a feeling I couldn't describe, the voice screaming obscenities at me. Twisting around a curve faster than I meant to, I lost control on the wet road.

The sound of my tires sliding hopelessly on the road caused my spark to hammer; my breaks clenched, but nothing happened...I just kept sliding. I prepared myself for the inevitable crash, knowing that if I transformed right now it would do more harm than good.

Tires sliding out of control my frame flipped, as I spiraled strait into an ancient oak tree. Feeling as if my frame was curling around it like crumbling aluminum foil. Finally everything stopped, engulfing me in an silence...all sound was absent except for my spark. I could feel the rain pelting my form, getting harder, but I couldn't move...couldn't breath.

I tried to transform, but was met with excruciating pain and my metal groaning dangerously. Letting out a choked sob I tried to use my com link next, but found it to have been damaged in the crash. Drawling in on myself I tried to figure out what wasn't damaged, I found that I did have one scanner that could at least tell me how far, and where I was from base.

Quickly utilizing it I found myself to be at least fifty miles from base. For a moment I just wanted to curl in on myself and go to recharge, and not wake up, but I knew I had to do something. Sucking in a deep vent I forced myself to transform.

Metal screamed, and so did I in agony. Falling onto my back I felt my door wings crumble leaving me in so much pain that I felt my spark stutter under the stress. It was all that I could do to lay there hoping it would die down. After about an hour it slowly began to ebb away into a barely tolerable ache.

Taking in a shuddering breath I tried to concentrate on my bond. As soon as I managed to bet a hold of a single part of it, I found it blocked. I felt tears come to my optics as I let out a wail of pain. Without a doubt this was the most miserable moment of my life. I couldn't contact anyone VIA the com link and I was to weak to try to push through the bond at the moment.

Letting out a shuddering breath I slowly rolled over onto my abdomen, laying there in agony until the crippling waves of pain subsided. Heaving air in to try to cool down my body, I painfully slowly reached out an arm, my servo dropping into the mud. Curling my servo I slowly drug my body forward, resting there for a moment.

I threw out my other arm and drug myself forward some more. Barely going ten feet I let my servo fall back into the rising mud. Letting out a soft painful sob I lay there in the mud. My chassis burning hotter than ever, limbs aching with exhaustion and with faint alarm I noted the red error message that popped up in front of my optics.

**Error: **

** Energon: critically low-20% still dropping. 19%...18%**

** Doorwings: Damaged: Seek medical attention.**

** Energon lines: Multiple severed. Seek medical attention**

** Cooling lines: Danger: Severed. Seek medical attention.**

Slowly more error messages popped up, but none of them caught my attention like the first one. If I didn't get fixed I would go into stasis. Closing my optics tightly and gritting my denta I focused on the bond again. Weakly I shoved at it, nothing happened. Focusing harder I began 'slamming' into it.

After what seemed like forever the bond finally gave way. I could feel multiple feelings come from my adoptive creators, they didn't seem to have realized I'd broken through though. I sent them a silent plea, a strong emotion of pain, caress of fear. Almost immediately both sent back waves of concern and love.

**:What's going on? Where are you, you've been gone hours!:~'Hide**

** :H-hurt-:**

** :What?!:~'Hide and 'Mia.**

** :Where are you!:~'Mia.**

** :Fifty miles west of your position.:**

** :Are there any cons?:**

** :N-no:**

** :Alright, Ratchet and I are on our way little one. Don't worry, your safe now. Just hang on.: **

I sent back faint acknowledgment spending the last of my energy on trying to stay online. Something warm touched my cheek. Glancing to the side I saw my own blue energon seeping into the mud around me. Letting out a faint cough, I received more error messages.

**Warning:**

** Weapons systems: Offlining.**

** Motor Functions: Offlining.**

** Pain receptors: Offlining.**

Slowly the pain began to fade, as did my consciousness. Not sure if I would see any of them again I weakly pushed at the bond, finding it wide open now. I pushed out weak feelings of love, understanding and adoration, but mostly an apology. I could feel both of them scrambling to grab a hold of my side of the bond...of my spark.

Darkness enveloped my processor, eating away at my consciousness. Glancing up I saw two sets of headlights heading my way, dark fuzzy lines began to blacken my vision and the last thing I saw was the large GMC Topkick and the Search and Rescue Hummer transform.

Dropping my helm against the ground, I felt the faint vibrations of them running travel through the ground and into my cheek. Servos were grabbing me and rolling me over, running over me frantically...a voice, Ratchets maybe, yelling. A faint nudging through the bond, but it was all to numb to tell who it was, uttering a silent apology I knew they couldn't hear I finally let go and fell into oblivion.

_…...Forgive me._

* * *

AN:

Oh my primus Ch. 30 finally, woohoo! *pops party poppers.* ^^' Sorry! haha, I'm so glad that all of ya'll have stayed with me so long with this story, I thought it was something I'd get bored with by like the 4th or 5th chapter! Though you're probably angry at the ending of this chapter...don't worry she's not offline though!

Oh! Corvette Stingray won by the way! Sorry to the people who wanted the Bugatti, but the Corvette won...by one point. ^^' Hope ya'll liked it!


	36. healing

The first thing I became aware of was the of a dull throbbing sensation through the sticky cotton of sleep. I could barely comprehend anything, only occasional things stuck out to me. If this is what off lining feels like I hate it! I thought distantly.

Though I was confused slightly, I could have sworn I saw Ironhide and Ratchet. The thought made me sad and my spark to ache. I remembered faintly laying on a table, hurting and in scared. A face hovered over mine..I think it was Ratchet. He was snarling something...

That's when I realized it wasn't a memory or a dream. Ratchet was yelling and at someone else, telling them to get out. Equally vicious voices resounded. I couldn't determine what they were saying, what ever medicine Ratchet had going through my tubes, plus my relief, was clouding my mind. I tried to speak, but found my vocal processor wouldn't online, with a snapping and fizzing noise I managed to utter a quiet groan.

The effect was immediate, everyone and thing was silent causing a dull ringing to permeate my audios. Suddenly I felt a soft pressure in both of my servos, enveloping them in warmth. I tried to see, but my optics were still fuzzy and wouldn't allow proper sight. I faintly heard someone whisper in my audio receptor. It was a familiar voice, sultry and soft, another one followed. This one equally sultry with dark promises of pleasure. They they both held the same message for me as I fazed back into recharge.

"I love you."

OoOoOoOo

By the time I finally came to it felt as if I had been in recharge for weeks. Groaning I tried to sit up, as soon as I did a searing pain zinged up my waist and lit my limbs on fire. I let out a strangled stuttering noise, vocalize non compliant.

Before my tender door wings could even hit the berth as I toppled backwards two sets of arms enveloped me, holding me close. Gentle servos slid over my form bringing relief from the pain and replacing it with something else. After a moment I managed to online my optics, they were still fuzzy, but I could at least see more than I could the last time I tried.

Looking into two sets of dark indigo optics I felt my already weak spark stutter. Their gazes held concern and love, but most importantly anger at my pain. I took in a shuddering breath and tried to smile reassuringly, getting myself a scowl from my brooding and lovable sunflower. Both shifted their grip and I found my helm being delicately laid in Sunstreaker's lap, while Sideswipe stayed by my side holding my servo as if it would break at any moment.

"Femme." I looked up into Sunstreaker's optics to see them blazing with a furious look.

"Don't you _ever_ do that to us again! Do you understand?" I barely managed a nod as I realized I had scared them. I swallowed and tried to speak, my vocal processor fizzled and cracked letting out electricity. I frowned in confusion not understanding why it wouldn't work. Feeling a thumb swipe over the back of my servo gently I looked over at Sideswipe through my hazy optics.

"Ratchet says you probably won't be able to use your vocal processor for awhile...you got hurt bad Sab'. You scared us...we thought-"

"It doesn't matter what we think. You're fine now." Sunstreaker said cutting off his brother. I scowled trying to figure out how to communicate with them since I doubted that my com link was working. Sensing my dilemma, Sideswipe jumped up and ran to Ratchets desk stealing a blank data pad and a stylus.

"This what you need?" He asked softly. Nodding I felt Sunstreaker shift me gently, pulling me into his lap slowly so as not to harm me further. _And probably so he doesn't scratch his paint._ I mused softly. Taking the data pad in my shaky servos I sloppily scrawled out what I need to say.

_**I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to. I just lost control...I love you both and never meant to harm you. Forgive me?**_

Both frowned and suddenly I found myself squished between the two of them, holding me close in a tight hug. Tilting me helm up Sunstreaker softly pressed his lips to mine, moving his lips slowly and sweetly. That familiar heated feeling swept through me, electricity sizzling my circuits. Pulling away he looked me in the optics and murmured softly.

"We're not angry at you. We're just upset that we could have lost you. We should have protected you." My gaze softened as I looked him in the optic, but before I could try to say anything back, via data pad, my face was turned to Sideswipe.

Leaning his helm down, he caught my lips in a fiery kiss, moving his lips almost angrily. I was surprised actually, it was Sunstreaker who was normally the angry one, but who am I to complain! Pulling back he leaned his for-helm against mine, shuttering his optics.

Venting deeply I relaxed against them both, content to just sit there forever. I stared upon his calm face, optics shuttered, full firm lips. _Primus...he's like an angel...both of them are._ I felt my spark flare slightly at that, the heat sweeping through me and warming me to the core.

"Trust me sweet spark we could never be angry with you. We love you as well." He muttered with his optics still closed. I smiled softly nuzzling my for-helm against his, sighing contentedly. We stayed like that for a moment before we heard a cough. Pulling away Sideswipe looked calmly at Jazz. Surprised I gave him a once over, I had expected Ratchet to come barging in on the situation, not Jazz.

"May ah speak ta t'e lit'e lady alone?" He asked glancing at the twins. I fetl Sunstreaker's arms tighten briefly around me. Placing his soft lips near my audio receptor he growled softly.

"If you need us just com us. Ratchet fixed your com link so you could communicate with everyone till your vocal processor is fixed." Nodding quietly to them, I watched Sideswipe swiftly slide off the berth. Sunstreaker gently set me down on the berth and made sure I was comfortable before stalking past Jazz with his twin.

Jazz watched me silently, or at least that's what it looked like with that visor of his covering his optics. I shifted slightly and winced in pain. The twins had easily made me forget the pain, and now that they weren't here soothing it away it was at the for front of my processor.

"How are you?" The way he asked it without his accent let me know how serious he was. He only put away his accent per say when he was completely serious. Although I knew this I couldn't stop the sudden anger that bubbled up within me. It was like a fiery volcano that lay dormant and was about to explode.

**:Now you care? Where were you when I needed you?:** He remained silent causing my anger to build up further.

**:Answer me Dammit!:** The only reaction I got from him was a twitch of his lip. After what seemed like an eternity, sizzling with tension, did he speak.

"I'm sorry. I should have been there, and I wasn't. When you were upset and hurting I ridiculed you and made you cry when it wasn't my place to judge anyways. I honestly don't deserve the title of 'big brother' that you so rashly put on me."

Gaze softening I beckoned him over. Walking closer obediently, but not getting to close. I patted the berth indicating I wanted him to sit beside me, and sit beside me he did although he was reluctant.

**:It was my fault to Jazz. I should have been more mature and understanding about your opinion as well. I wasn't and for that I am sorry. It takes to two fight, not one.:** I spoke softly through the com link, hoping to sound wise on the end. Chuckling he reached out and gently batted my antennas making me giggle.

"Ya sound l'ke da prime's fe'meli'g, no' ol' hides!" Just hearing his accent come back made me giggle. All was well now that we had gotten that much needed apology over.

"So Ya an' da twins huh?" I groaned softly. _All will be well if I don't murder him for being annoying first!_

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! I know two in one night, woot woot! lol anyways I got to get some sleep, I'm ready to drop. Man adults act like we have it so easy, school is hard to ya know! *sigh* enough of my ramblings. I hope you liked it!


	37. Colorful Upgrades

After Jazz left I found myself sitting in Sideswipe's lap with Sunstreaker sitting beside me this time. Ratchet came and went, dimming the lights after he checked in on me. Scowling at the twins with a warning look he disappeared into his office/berth room. Through the remaining time after that, my two lovable mechs entertained me with stories of past pranks and times they had been on the ark.

I found my pain being driven from my processor, as they wove fascinating stories through my mind. Leaning back against Sideswipe's chassis I listened intently, highly amused.

I felt my processor getting fuzzy with exhaustion sometime around twelve am, though I did make an effort to stay online. Slowly but surely I fell into a deep recharge while listening to their seductive masculine tones. A gentle kiss to my temple, and soft words were the last thing I remembered before drifting off.

OoOoOo

Around probably five in the morning I snapped awake from a most horrendous night mare. I knew it was from when I was a sparkling human again...but I couldn't decipher what it was! It was so frustrating! As time went I found myself unable to remember _what_ had happened, only knowing that _something_ had happened.

Gulping in breaths, I could hear my breath wheezing out loudly into the silent room. The searing pain returning to my body with every attempt of getting a breath in, buy the time I got one in the pain knocked it right back out. It felt as if someone was sticking a blow torch into my spark and allowing it the burn it's ravenous heat through my veins and into my delicate wires.

I could feel my optics started acting up again and everything became blurry, I tried to let out a cry to see if anyone was there, but my vocal processor just wouldn't allow it. It shot out angry hissing red sparks that lifted the shadows around me. After a moment I felt something pop along a soft whine that came from my throat; energon dripped down my throat cables and onto my chassis.

The already ruined black paint turned a sickly gray-blue color, whilst the small remaining streaks of red turned a nauseating purple-red. Looking around the dark room I jumped, feeling my vocal processor fritz even more at the sight of two looming figures. I relaxed slightly once I realized that the optics were blue and not that eery red.

My ringing audio receptors suddenly came back online to the sound of my two mechs voices. Both were soothing and soft as they curled around me on my birth. Sitting there between the two I concentrated on trying to calm down. _I didn't know they stayed..._I thought. I couldn't help but to feel slightly honored that they were never to far away to come to my aid.

"What's wrong babe?" Sunstreaker asked, it sounded like he was to my right. _That means Sideswipe's to my left._ I thought trying to figure out where everything was by noise since my optics were all foggy again. I tried to answer Sunny, but sparks and more energon appeared.

I heard a faint gasp and someone shushing me by placing a gentle finger to my lips. Soft servos tenderly lifted my jaw up, analyzing the damage. I heard a faint growling 'tisk' from one of them.

"Sunny, we need to get Ratchet, I think she re-damaged her vocal processor again."

"Ya think?" I heard Sunstreaker snap, before I felt the berth shift and his heavy foot falls heading toward the other side of the medbay. A knocking sound resounded before everything went back to silence, but only for a moment.

"What!" I heard Ratchets familiar voice snap. Sunstreaker was growling something, but even with me straining my audio receptors I couldn't decipher what it was. A light must have flicked on because some of the fog lightened just the slightest bit.

A rough servo grabbed me jaw and tilted it up, I immediately squirmed in discomfort trying to get away. _Can't he see I'm hurting enough as it is!_ A part of my processor screamed in agitation. I felt one of the twins servos gently sliding over my door wings trying to comfort me, while the other one stroked my back gently.

"It would appear that she busted a few of her energon lines I just recently staunched, and pulled a few wires..."I heard him grumble something else but it was to quiet to hear. His servo let go of my jaw only to be placed on my throat. Whatever he was doing tickled my throat making it itch, though after a moment I felt the pain ebb away and the energon stop running. It was silent as the twins held me still and Ratchet worked on my throat cables.

"There, now refrain from trying to speak please!" He snapped before disappearing again. I felt one of the twins gently run their servos over my throat, wiping away the liquid. Shuttering my optics I allowed them to cuddle me close, just holding me. Laying there in their arms I drifted back into recharge comfortably.

OoOoOoOoOo

Two weeks came and went, in this time I was stuck in Ratchets med bay. The twins tried to stay as often as they could, but they had patrols and missions to attend to. They ended up staying by night and being away most of the day, with that we settled into a routine of them visiting for awhile and then leaving me bored out of my processor for hours on end.

My creators often helped me with this problem by visiting during the day to help the hours go by faster. Visits from the other bots such as Inferno, who dragged along a twitchy Redalert, was quite nice. He was always bringing news to me from the world, while poor old Red just kept to his paranoid old self.

Hound visited once to say high and bring me some nifty little data pads full of notes on animals and plant life to keep me busy. I had grown fond of this planets wild life, so he helped me learn by supplying his ever seamless knowledge. Jazz also stayed a lot, we would talk and laugh like we used to. Normally he'd play a bunch of songs, some of which I'd never heard, and we'd jam out. Both singing along, although I couldn't sing worth a damn it was still fun.

Once Ratchet proclaimed me to be healthy as a cyber horse he allowed me to leave. I practically ran out of the medbay ready to face the world again. Walking into the main hanger I halted watching the mini twins beat each other up and then get their new forms.

Giggling softly I turned around and walked back through the halls until I got outside the base and walked into the soft sand of the beach. Tilting my helm I frowned, thinking for a moment until I realized why I felt like their was something I was missing. _That's right, I need a new alt mode! _

Turning I sprinted back inside and looked around before I spotted Lennox. Walking over fluidly I crouched down behind the small human.

"Lennox?" Jumping he whirled around.

"Damnit! Are you bots trying to give me a heart attack?" Frowning I shook my head impishly.

"No...um actually I was wondering if you could help me with something?" He seemed to perk up.

"It depends on what it is, but sure. What do you need help with?" He seemed weary, but genuinely interested in helping. Smiling slightly I spoke up softly keeping my electric blue optics on his soft brown optics...err eyes.

"I need a new alt mode. I can't transform into my old one anymore, I'm just too big now. Do you happened to have any smaller ones I could look at?" I saw him relax before motioning me to fallow him.

"yeah we've got some new ones in. We had them shipped just in case some new bots came up." I nodded even though he couldn't see me. Walking into a small cargo bay in an out of the way part of the building I looked around in interest. There in the middle of the room lined up, was a row of pristine well polished and uniform vehicles.

On the far left was candy red Porsche. Walking over I looked it over before shaking my helm. Looking to the next one I found a silver 1982 Ferrari, looking it over in interest I decided it was to..mechly. I decided against an old ford and a Chevrolet Cavalier. I finally got down to the final two before stopping dead in my tracks.

A purple and black Bugatti Veyron sat there looking beautiful and ready to go...but the one that really caught my optic was a silver 2012 Corvette Stingray Concept. Scanning it, I felt all of my plating's shift to the new form like water. Transforming down I revved the powerful sports car engine. Transforming back up I looked over at Lennox and smiled.

"Thank you for your help Lennox, this is _much_ roomier." He grinned and chuckled back.

"No problem Saberquake." He walked out of the room leaving me to my contemplations. Stepping out of the room, I walked down the hallways silently ready to go show off to the twins. Right as I was about to put in their pass code I heard a soft whistling noise. Whirling around I stared up into the optics of my twins.

"This form definitely suits you better sweet spark." Sideswipe said in his sultry voice.

"Though you could do with a better color than silver." Sunstreaker said in his own seductive voice. Embarrassingly I could hear my fans kick on quietly causing them to smirk.

"What, you gonna paint me then?" I asked while trying to keep any dignity I had left. Both just smirked and replied at the same time.

"Of course." Blinking I sighed softly. _Oh boy..._each grabbing one of my wrists they drug me outside and had me sit down on the grass and in the shade of the trees.

"Stay right here, we know _exactly_ what colors to paint you." Turning they stalked back to base quickly. Once they were out of sight I flopped back on the ground and let out a sigh. _I hope they don't make me look stupid..._I didn't have much time to fret as they both seemed to appear rather quickly. They both had a couple of large and small brushes each and they had three pales of paint. I frowned sitting up.

"What colors are those?" I asked wearily, both smirked.

"Black for your base, but we'll give you some stripes as well." Sideswipe's said. Frowning I glanced at Sunstreaker for his input. His sexy smirk broadened.

"Don't worry they'll be red and gold stripes." Relief went through me.

"Racing stripes?" I asked. Both shrugged before doing that twin thing they always did.

"If that's what you want." Smiling tentatively I nodded. Both went about opening the cans and dipping their brushes, instructing me to lay down. Doing as bid I let them make me into a living canvas, completely loosing myself in pleasure as the sun heated my metal and their brushes relaxed my frame.

I briefly hear one of them ask me to roll over, doing so I allowed them to paint my back. Probably the most hardest part for me was not moving my antennas or door wings when they stroked the brushes over them. Both my wings and antennas were quite sensitive, meaning they were ticklish. Though by the time they finished painting me black I had fallen into recharge. I felt one of them poke me with their pedde gently making me snap right awake.

"Wha'...huh?" I managed to get out groggily. Both chuckled softly before Sideswipe repeated his question.

"Can you transform for us?"

"Why?"

"So we can paint those sexy stripes." Sunstreaker quipped. Grunting I rolled onto my peddes and transformed into my now sleek black form. After a moment I felt their brushes gently slide along my hood, skip my windshield, slide over my back and back area. After a few minutes of this they halted and pulled away giving it time to dry.

"Go ahead and transform sweet spark. It's dry now." Transforming elegantly, I stood before them. Both blinked staring at me quietly.

"What? D-do I look that bad?" I asked nervously while trying to look over my form. Sideswipe shook his helm looking dumbfounded.

"No...your just so perfect you blew our processors." Sideswipe said softly. Sunstreaker Smirked.

"You look good with our colors on you babe." Giggling I could feel my face plates heat up. _Flirts._

* * *

AN:

Hey everyone! So I got a new chappy up today, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!

Oh and if anyone could draw cars or maybe Saberquake that would be epic. I've tried and failed...blah!


	38. Fall of a Leader, Rise of the Fallen

The next day when I came out of my creators quarters I noticed that the base seemed to be in a hurry. I looked around thoroughly confused before spotting Wheeljack.

"Hey Jack!" I called out. I saw him pause and look back over at me, smiling his usual exuberant smile.

"Yes?" He asked happily. I jogged over to him, I briefly noticed that my helm was level with his chassis. Blinking, I looked up and frowned trying to concentrate.

"What's going on? Everyone seems to be in a hurry." He suddenly frowned as well, optics flashing.

"Decepticon signals have been detected near where the boy, Samuel, is stationed. Optimus is taking Ironhide, Ratchet, Skids and Mudflap with him."

"What about the rest of us?"

"We are to remain here as back up and to watch the base." He turned and began walking away.

"Where ya going?" I asked curiously.

"My lab." I winced internally, but didn't dare following him. We all knew what happened when Wheeljack entered a lab. _Good thing Jolt's staying behind..._I thought before walking in the opposite direction.

Walking outside, I transformed down into my new form happily. The light shining off my freshly painted and polished frame. Revving my engine, I noticed with pride how the humans stopped and gawked at me. Tires squealing down against the ground I shot forward kicking up debris.

Driving along an actual road instead of my normal trail felt odd, but I wanted to preserve the paint job. _Guess I'm channeling Sunstreaker now..._I thought in amusement. Picking up speed, my inner speedometer began to rise up to eighty. Driving faster it rose over a hundred and twenty before leveling out.

I felt a deep thrill and satisfaction at going so fast. The heat of the sun combined with the pavement flying under my wheels urged me to go faster and faster. It was almost intoxicating and so much faster than my old form. _No wonder the twins like to race! This is amazing!_ The glee didn't last long though when I felt my spark pull.

Pulling the breaks, I let my self to slide down the road, the rubber of my wheels burning harshly against the asphalt. Finally sliding to a stop, I winced internally when I felt smoke coming from my wheels, the acrid scent of burning rubber filling my vents. Ignoring it the best I could I opened my side of the bond wider.

Pain hit me like an acid pellet sliding strait into your armor. Guilt crushed my throat and an over whelming sense of failure topped the oil cake. I could feel myself gasping at the intense emotions that poured into me from the bond. It blinded me to the point I wasn't sure if it was my emotions or my creators.

_**:What's wrong!:**_

_** :It's Optimus...:~Ironhide**_

_** :W-what happened?:**_

_** :It's better if you see for yourself.:~Chromia**_

_** :I'm on my way.:**_

Swallowing against the sudden feeling of doom, I pulled a three point turn and quickly sped back the way I came. Regretfully I closed the bond with a snap, I just couldn't bear to feel their pain. _Oh Primus..please tell me Optimus is alright!_ Yet the feeling grew.

When I finally sped into base, I began to wish I hadn't. Optimus's body was dropped from the helicopter unceremoniously and hit the ground. I transformed up slowly, staring in shock. He was so strong and kind...how did he get taken out! How did he get offlined!

This time the crippling pain that hit me brought me to my knees, I knew it to be mine. My spark felt like it was engulfed in acid, eating away at every fiber of my being, at my soul. It burned harshly, and until two frames wrapped themselves around me I didn't realized I had been curled over crying. _I may not have been as close to him as some...b-but he was like an uncle!_

"W-why? H-how could this have happened!" I choked out. The soothing voices of my intendeds rang in my ears like music, sadly the waves of mine and my creators grief was far louder than their comforting words.

I looked up in anger seeing Galloway, talking down the soldiers. Snarling out words I could not hear. As soon as they pointed their weapons at Ironhide and Ratchet though, the twins had to hold me back. I lunged forward allowing blades to slide out of my for arms, the very same blades that Jazz had given me as a gift.

My twins drug me backwards away from the havoc, away from all the stress. Chromia walked forward giving me a look of understanding, and the twins a searching look. One that I didn't understand, nor did I care to at the moment. I felt my twins let go and before I could go back the way we came, Chromia wrapped her slender, but strong arms around me.

Her enlarged belly pressed up against my flat abdomen, and for a moment time stopped. My thirst for energon disappeared as soon as I felt a tiny little servo touch my own abdomen. Instead my own spark flared in response and protocols I didn't know I had activated. I could feel my twins optics on me as I slowly pulled back, reaching out with a dainty servo, I gently brushed my servo over her stomach.

That tiny hand once again touching mine through her metal. I held a certain sense of awe, when I gazed down upon where I knew the little innocent being to be fast growing.

"Even in times of sorrow and war there are good things sweetling. I know you're angry and upset, but know that your little sister needs you. Don't loose yourself to hatred, for who will she look up to when Ironhide and I are gone?" At her words I felt myself calm down and my spark seemed to warm even further. Glancing up at her optics I felt a sense of peace over my sorrow, fear and anger. Nodding, my femme creator backed off.

"If you'll excuse me I've got to go calm down your mech creator." Half walking half waddling, she moved off in the direction I had come. In great amusement I watched how she moved getting a silent reprimand from my femme creator, her annoyance obvious. Giggling I turned my attention on my twins, noticing their own slightly amused expressions. Though something else was in those deep indigo optics of theirs as well.

"What?" I asked with a tilt of my helm. My door wings flicked slightly and my antennas lit up a soft pink.

"Nothing." Sunstreaker rumbled softly.

"Come one, we've got to get going." sideswipe piped up. I frowned in confusion.

"Why?"

"The humans are shipping us out." I felt my spark become weighed down with sadness.

"The humans want us gone this badly? We loose our Prime and now we have to loose our home?" They both sighed seeing my dejected expression.

"Don't worry sweet spark, Lennox, Epps and their team have a plan." I looked at them curiously, but didn't complain. Walking back to the tarmac, all of us bots transformed and allowed the humans to pretty much tie us down with netting. Grumbling softly to myself, to the twins amusement, I kept threatening the humans under my breath.

At some point during the flight I watched Lennox pretend that they had to jump. Galloway pulled the parachute wire before he was supposed to and got pulled out of the plane. I tried not to laugh knowing I shouldn't, but it was to funny not to.

When the plane landed and our netting was pulled off we found our selves in Egypt. I'm pretty sure some of the bots were astonished, I know I was...at least I hoped I wasn't the only one out of the loop, and not knowing why we were here. That would be embarrassing if not.

Pulling out of the plane, we all transformed. To my confusion/anger, I saw them drop boss bot onto the ground yet again, a tarp pulled over him this time. Unconsciously my engine revved up, the twins immediately ran their servos over my door wings trying to calm me down. Though from their expressions, I could see they weren't too happy either.

"All right here's the plan!" Lennox shouted. All of us bots turned to him awaiting orders.

"When you spot ,Sam, I want you to shoot off a green smoke! You are to provide cover fire and get him to Optimus. He has something that could bring him back, is that understood!" Bots and soldiers alike nodded their confirmation. I nodded my helm as well, feeling hope burn within my spark. Looking over at my twins I grinned.

"Ready to kick some Con aft?" Both gave dangerous smirks and both took out twin elegant blades.

"Ready when you are." They said in unison. Grinning a feral grin I looked up as the first shot fired from above.

"It's Starscream!" I heard Ironhide shout. Lips curling in a dangerous smirk that could rival my twins I felt my lust for energon rise up again. This time is was much more potent, and as the cons started rolling in, I felt my more sane and controlled self melt away. Snarling I let my blades slide out of my for-arms again.

Sprinting forward I lunged into the fray of bullets blindly. The rocky looking houses blasted apart with gunfire, the battle cries of humans and bots alike could be heard for miles around. I slashed at the cons, sensing more than seeing my twins flanking me. Dodging the cannon fire of a con I let loose a vicious snarl and slammed my blades strait through his chassis.

His dying scream seemed to electrify me some how, my spark burned hotter and my energon boiled. Another con seemed to replace this one quickly enough. As he shot at me I back flipped over the blast and detached one of my blades, throwing it, I watched it slice strait into his throat cables beheading him.

I landed in a roll before sprinting forward and retrieving my blade, reattaching it to my arm, I quickly transformed and drove between the houses. I saw the con before he saw me, accelerating I burst from between the houses and transformed, ramming right into him. Letting out a cry, we landed in a roll ending up farther away from the battle.

Snarling we threw punches and kicks, all the while spitting insults at each other. I could feel my spark pick up and fear spike through my body as the huge con pinned me down. I struggled violently trying to free myself. Leaning forward he rumbled in a deep and gravely voice. His optics the color of human blood, full of malice and hate...and something else. Grinning evilly he leaned closer speaking.

"Do you know what mechs like _me_ do to femme's like _you_?" He asked with a snarl. I turned my face away scanning for someone, anyone. I knew he was too heavy to throw off. _I really need to learn to pick better opponents..._Turning my face towards him I let loose a growl and spoke with more confidence than I felt.

"No, and I honestly don't care, you glitching fragger." He let loose a roar and punched me hard across the face. I could feel something in my cheek and jaw crack, energon spilt from the wounds freely.

"Just for that I'm going to make sure that this hurts more than I intended it to." He hissed angrily. I felt myself freeze._ Did he just imply what I think he did? Oh I know he didn't!_ I renewed my struggles, managing to push my legs up under him and push him off. Rolling to my pedes I scrambled out of the dirt, my left wing giving off a steady pulse of pain. I'm sure it was probably dislocated.

I heard the sound of a cannon charging behind me and before I could duck, searing pain engulfed my back. Letting loose a screech of pain, I hit the ground, the wind getting knocked out of me. I tried to get up or at the very least vent, but I could not. Energon dripped from my mouth as the con slammed his pede on my lower back, right were he had shot me.

Suddenly I heard vicious snarls and two shadows past right over me. The con let out a cry of surprise and the next thing I knew I could hear him gagging on his own energon before it went silent. Two pairs of servo picked me up from the ground, looking up I stared into the indigo optics of my twins.

"You just had to choose the biggest fraggin' con to attack didn't you?" I grinned weakly in amusement to Sunstreaker's words. Sideswipe shifted his hold on me, causing me to bight my tongue in pain. Both halted, holding me still.

"Slaggit femme, really? You just had to get yourself shot in the back strut?" He snapped. I coughed and nodded.

"Really, Sunstreaker. It seemed like it would be loads of fun." I snarked back. I heard Sideswipe let out a snort of amusement. Standing up slowly I pushed my pain to the back of my processor and shoved away from them. Standing up strait I looked up at them blinking.

"I'm fine, lets go." Both gave me disbelieving looks, but didn't argue; for that I was thankful. Ignoring my pain I attacked cons left and right, deciding to use my cannon from now on. The sun seemed to bake us all alive through the time that passed. Much to my excitement, Optimus was brought back and some mech gave him his parts shortly there after.

I giggled in glee, watching him shoot up into the air and face off against the fallen. The rest of the fights with the cons seemed like a blur, and not to soon after the fallen was taken down, leaving Megatron and his followers to retreat once again. I couldn't believe how tired I felt; though I contributed that to the energon loss from my wound.

Transforming into my alt mode painfully, I slowly rolled forward up the ramp and into the plane. Parking myself in between my twins, I prepared myself for a long and painful flight home. _Ratchet's gonna offline me when we get back, seeing as I never told him I was wounded...and then I transformed with it and probably made it worse...joy._

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers, ya'll are awesome! I'm happy to finally have gotten to this point in my story. Though I feel like I could have done better, but hey what can a girl do? I've been working since noon on this!

Anyways, let me know what ya'll think! If you have any ideas of what you would like to see, I'll see about getting them in here. I need more ideas anyways.


	39. Boom Boom Pow

The plane ride back to base was uneventful, though I felt my dread growing. _Ratchet is soooo gonna offline me..._I kept thinking. It was a like being stuck in a memory loop. Sighing internally I prepared myself for the inevitable: Ratchet kicking my aft both verbally and physically.

The large c-22 cargo plane slowly pulled down and landed on the large tarmac with barely a bump. _I like this new pilot._ I thought in relief. The old one jostled us around worse than a kid shaking a bag with his new fish in it!

Once the plane settled to a stop the bay door opened and we all filed out one by one. Optimus rolled down the ramp and onto the tarmac first fallowed Ironhide, Ratchet, the mini twins, Arcee and Elita-1. The twins revved their engines beside me asking me silently if I was going to go.

Pulling forward slowly and painfully I rolled down the ramp as well. The twins followed staying right on my bumper. I tried not to let out a whine of pain as I transformed slowly into my bi-pedial form. I heard a gasp before finding myself being spun around by Ratchet.

"Why the frag didn't you tell me you were injured!" He snarled in my face plates. Door wings drooping, I shrugged feeling the wound pull slightly. Wincing I looked away from his infuriated gaze.

"I figured you should worry about the ones who were worse for wear." He scowled and grabbed me by my for-arm, dragging me off into his med bay. He pushed me in the direction of the berths and snapped irritably.

"Go lay down, I'll be their in a moment." Sighing I walked slowly to a berth in pain. My entire neural net was on fire in my back. The pain spreading up into my wings, trust me when I say this: Door wings hurt like a mother slaggin' glitch.

Slowly climbing up on the berth I laid down even more slowly on my abdomen. I could have cried in pain, if it weren't for the fact that I knew Ratchet would have some slight satisfaction from it. He's not a cruel mech, but lets just say that he would probably make it worse for punishment sake. He didn't like any bot trying to hide injuries from him, no matter how minute.

Slowly folding my arms, I rested my jaw on them trying to suppress the whimper that had a choke hold on my vocalizer. After a moment I heard Ratchet's distinct foot steps.

"How do you always end up hurt in some way or another femme!" I buried my face against my arms so he wouldn't see the faint smirk I held.

"I don't know...perhaps I should pick better opponents?" I heard him snort. His servos touched my back making me flinch, I hadn't heard him get that close. I could heard the smirk in his voice.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'pick on someone your own size' femme?" His servos moved with expertise while probing my back.

"Obviously not." I said dryly. He snorted again quieter this time. I felt him do something to my lower back that felt like a slight jolt. Suddenly my entire neural net was numb leaving me confused. _I would have thought he'd make me feel him fix the damage, not make the area numb and then do it._ Apparently I had spoken aloud for he answered my question quietly.

"I'm adamant in making bots pay for their stupidity, but I'm not cruel femme." I winced internally again. _I have such a graceful way of putting things don't I?_ I thought to myself.

The rest of the time Ratchet spent repairing my back neither of us spoke. He was oddly quiet that's for sure. I felt a faint tint of heat along my back, but nothing else. From the sound of it he was probably welding my metal back together. I would have shuddered if I didn't want to feel the wrath of Ratchets wrench.

I'd heard plenty of stories, and even seen him throw it once when I was a sparkling, I don't think I want to be another victim of The Hatchet. I smirked inwardly at the thought in amusement. After a few minutes I felt my neural net flare back online. I winced feeling the dull throb in my lower back and my wings.

"Don't over strain yourself." He said, turning to do something. It took me a few moment to comprehend the fact that he wasn't going to make me stay in the med bay for a week. Sliding off the berth cautiously I walked as fast as I dared to the door.

"Thanks Ratchet." I called over my shoulder. Sliding out into the hall way I carefully stepped around humans not wanting to make any meat pancakes today. Walking down the corridors absently I found myself on the bots side of the base, though this side seemed eerily empty. _I wonder why no one uses these halls?_

My question was answered when the door to my left exploded. Jumping to the side with a yelp I ducked the flying debris. Standing up quickly I rushed into the room, smoke wafted out and into my vents making me choke. Squinting my optics I looked around in confusion trying to figure out why the room exploded.

When the smoke cleared I saw Wheeljack in front of a table covered in scorch marks and smoke. He was waving his servos at the smoke coughing. Blinking I shook my helm in amusement.

"You alright Wheeljack?" He whirled around seeming startled before giving me an impish look.

"Yup. Appears my energon converter still has a lot of work to do." I giggled shaking my helm in amusement.

"I can see that." I saw his head fins flash their usual bright blue. As soon as he started muttering about different chemicals and new equations I backed out not wanting to bother him...or get blasted. Walking down the hall way I glanced up seeing a slight flashing light.

The camera was pointed directly at me, just watching me. _Redalert can be a paranoid-creepy aft mech sometimes._ Shaking my helm I continued my pace hearing the camera swivel to watch me. Snorting I flicked my door wings in semi irritation. _Seriously what was a femme like me gonna do to a bunch of mechs like them?_

Scowling I turned a corner and disappeared from the cameras line of sight. Walking out of an out of the way hanger, I found myself outside on the opposite side of the base. Letting out a sigh, I wandered over to a small cliff and sat down slowly, so as not to disturb my new welds. Letting my legs hang off the side of the cliff I watched the waves crash against the outcrop.

The sound of the water moving slowly and gently, to sudden ferocious waves was somehow relaxing. As was the sound of the birds calling out over head. Diving into the oceans sparkling blue depths and then flying back up again. I found myself smiling unconsciously, feeling content for the moment.

I sat their well past noon. The sun once having been overhead, now was dipping low into the sky. Slowly the sky darkened to a silver gray color, streaks of faint golds and reds turning into pinks and oranges. Eventually, those colors too disappeared into a boundless dark navy blue sky.

Stars littered the atmosphere over my helm like a blanket of fireflies trapped forever high up. The thought made me sad and yet happy at the same time. _They maybe trapped, but I can rely on them to always be there. _

The sound of soft foot falls hit my audios in the silence of the night. Turning around I found my twins standing there as though uncertain if they should come closer. Frowning at the thought I stood up slowly and sauntered over to them.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in my usual soft voice. Sideswipe spoke up unusually softly.

"W-would you like to come for a drive with us, sweet spark?" The slight stutter was out of character for him causing my frown to deepen.

"Sure, but you never answered my question." I glanced between the two of them curiously.

"Don't worry about it babe. We'll talk when we get to where we're going." Raising a single optic ridge to Sunstreaker, I shook my helm relenting. _They'll talk about it when their ready._ I concluded. Smiling slightly I motioned for them to lead the way, turning their broad backs to me they sauntered forward leaving me to walk behind them.

I couldn't help, but to check them out. From their broad shoulders to their strong limbs and slender frames. The way they walked emitted a grace that most bots didn't have, I suppose it must come from years of fighting with swords and not blasters. You needed grace to fight with a blade, something I had quickly figured out myself.

Halting they transformed and drove up onto the road, following suit I quickly followed them, allowing them to lead the way. Turning on my head lights so I could see better, I followed closely, but not so closely that if they suddenly stopped I would rear end them.

They led me down roads that I was unfamiliar with, but I trusted them not to let me get lost. Picking up speed, I found myself falling behind slightly. Hitting the gas I shot forward finding myself going faster than I normally did on my own. We zipped through the roads and trails, past places I'd never seen before.

In the shadows, the tall trees turned into a magnificent wall of green. The moon it's self was only a sliver, making everything seem naturally dark, but magical all at the same time. The twins suddenly pulled off the road and onto a small dirt road where we drove single file. Following after them on the trail, I sped up feeling claustrophobic at the tight nit walls of trees.

A little while past eight they finally pulled off the road and into a small opening in the trees. Hitting the breaks I swerved and followed them quickly, scared I'd get lost. Slowing down the twins slid to a stop and transformed into their bi-pedial forms. Quickly following suit I looked around in curiosity.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. Turning my helm, I looked them both in the optics. I saw them glance at each other before looking back at me. Sunstreaker rumbled softly in his sultry voice.

"Follow us a bit farther and you'll see." I felt my door wings tremble and I shivered. Something in his voice sent my spark slamming against it's casing and reaching out to me. I nodded trying not to shudder at the intense feelings that were running rampant through my systems, setting them aflame. Sideswipe walked over to me and grabbed my servo, holding it gently in his larger one.

"Close your optics sweet spark, you can't peak." I gave him a confused look, but I trusted them with all my being...my spark trusted them. Venting deeply not sure what I'd find, I obediently shuttered my optics. I felt my spark flutter as he tightened his grip and gently led me through the trees. Even with my optics shuttered I noticed that the shadows seemed to lift somewhat with light.

"You can open your optics now." I heard them both whisper, I shivered feeling their warm breath on my neck. Their servos softly caressing my door wings. Slowly opening my optics, I looked around astounded at what I saw. Thousands of little lights decorated the trees, casting the clearing in a beautiful warm gold color.

A large blanket was laid on the soft grass with a small pile of energon cubes. I picked up on the sound of soft music playing in the back ground, a lullaby of some sort, but nothing like from this world. If I had to guess I'd say it was cybertronian in nature. I felt my spark clench in chassis and tears well up in my optics. I couldn't speak, I was filled with love.

One so beautiful that if I had to describe it, I'd say it was like a candle chasing away the shadows, and slowly it's warmth was growing and changing from a spark into a large kindling flame. Turning I stared up at them feeling a single tear slide down my cheek. They both leaned forth encompassing my frame with their larger ones.

"What's wrong babe-" Sunstreaker said softly in my audio receptor. His voice deep and soft, sultry yet velvety.

"-don't you like it?" Sideswipe finished. His voice just as velvety and deep, filled with unspoken love and adoration. I choked on a soft sob and nodded shuttering my optics, bowing my helm. I opened my optics again as they both placed a soft servo under my jaw and lifted my helm.

"What is it." They whispered. The way they whispered it sent my spark aflame again, stirring that kindling flame within me.

"N-no one has ever done something this magnificent for me...thank you." Both of their gazes softened and their arms tightened around me.

"We'd do it again in a spark beat, love." Sideswipe whispered in my audio receptor.

"We'd go to the ends of the galaxy and beyond for you." Sunstreaker breathed in my other audio receptor. I felt my spark clench at their words, wanting nothing more than to stay in this moment forever. I felt their servos gently turn me and guide me to the blanket. Sitting me down, careful of my wound, they sat themselves on either side of me.

Handing me a cube they picked theirs up as well. Gently tipping their cubes against mine they spoke softly, the music making their words seem even more intense.

"To us, forever and always." I could feel my spark flutter in my chassis. Taking a sip of the energon I made a surprised noise in the back of my throat. Rolling the liquid around my glossa I found it to be far richer than I was used to. It was sweet and thick, leaving sharp tingling sensation in my mouth.

When I swallowed it seemed to light my chassis on fire and leave a soft burning sensation in my throat. I looked up at my twins seeing their amused expressions.

"It's high grade." Sunstreaker mused softly.

"High grade?" I asked softly, taking another sip in curiosity.

"It's the our equivalent to the humans liquor. It was quite a specialty on Cybertron." I found myself smiling in thoughtful amusement at Sideswipe's words.

"Speaking of which." Sunstreaker said while pulling a small box out of his subspace. He opened it and pulled a small pink oval from the box.

"Open up." He murmured with a smirk, while placing it at my lips. I tilted my helm back looking at it curiously.

"What is it?" I asked. They both gave me incredious looks.

"You've never had an energon goodie?" Sideswipe asked in shock. I shook my head not understanding what the big deal was. Sunstreaker frowned and said softly.

"Well then, it seems we're gonna have to show you the simple pleasures in life aren't we?" I felt my face plates heat up. The way they both suddenly curled closer and ran their servos over my door wings had my whole body setting on fire.

Opening my mouth to say something Sunstreaker gently placed the little goodie in my mouth. My door wings jerked in surprise at the texture of the sweet treat. It was even better than the high grade was. Swallowing I smiled slightly seeing their amused expressions.

"Good?" Sideswipe purred in my audio receptor. My face plates heated up again in response. Sunstreaker leaned forward gently kissing the side of my cheek then my chin, but not my lips. Sideswipe kissed my shoulder joint and throat earning a soft mewl.

I found myself getting irritated when Sunstreaker kept dodging around my lips. Leaning forward I caught his lips against mine. Pressing back in a fevered kiss he gently slid his glossa into my mouth. His grabbing my hips and pulling me closer. Yanking back from the kiss he gently pushed me away. Looking into my optics he spoke softly to me.

"As much as I want to babe, not now." I felt myself recoil from him feeling like I'd been slapped. My spark clenched painfully, not feeling warm and fuzzy anymore. I tried to identify the emotion gripping me.

_Rejection._ The word slipped through my processor like poison. I felt my door wings tremble and my engine stutter. Curling in on myself I pulled away from them and looked away feeling a pain I had never known crush my spark. A fiery feeling swept through me, but it was no where near as pleasant as it had been earlier. This fire burned with pain, one that no medic could soothe away.

"Y-you don't want me..." I barely whispered it, but it my words apparently connected with them like a sucker punch.

"No, no, no baby. We do want you!" Sunstreaker groaned, sliding his servos under my jaw and looking me directly in the optics. Sideswipe shifted so he was beside his brother. Tilting my face to him he leaned in and kissed my for helm.

"Sweet spark, trust me when I say we do want you, but we want to do this right. We don't want to mate with you until you are _our_ mate." I looked up into their optics seeing the genuine look in them and their words.

"Really?" I asked, my voice wavering in uncertainty. My spark was still reeling, but the pain was slowly being swept away by that kindling flame again.

"We respect you and we want to do this right. Trust us." They said in unity. I smiled sweetly and spoke softly, feeling that sweet and loving mood coming back again. They both smiled softly and Sideswipe smirked picking up a goodie. Placing one half in between his lip he leaned in and had me bite off the other half kissing me sweetly. Pulling back I giggled and swallowed.

"I don't think I feel any good yet...kiss it better?" I asked softly. Both smirked and pulled me closer. Sunstreaker kissed me softly on the lips, while Sideswipe whispered in my audio receptor softly.

"I love you sweet spark, we both do." I shivered feeling warmth spread through me again like a wild fire. Sunstreaker pulled away and Sideswipe immediately replaced his lips. Kissing me fervently, adamant on trying to show his emotions where words just could not.

Sunstreaker nuzzled my throat softly, kissing the cables. Pulling away they held me in the soft glow of the lights, that soft melody adding to the gentle atmosphere. Gently untangling from me and sitting up strait I looked up at them wondering what they were doing. They both shifted so they were on one knee and they each took on of my servos.

"Saberquake, let this be known, we love you and adore you. We will fight for you and care for you, no matter what it takes, we will provide for you the best we can. We'll be you confident, best friend, and loyal mate. Will you be our bond mate." They spoke the entire time in perfect unison, their voices blending into one velvety voice instead of two. I could feel my spark clench and pulse with a new heat.

"yes." I gasped softly, fresh energon tears appearing. Though this time it was from happiness. Both grinned and leaned forward holding me close.

"We'll have to get Optimus to give us a proper bonding ceremony..." Sideswipe said. Suddenly a new thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

"How are we gonna brake this to my creators?" They both went silent and glanced at each other. Suddenly I started laughing and they looked at me like I was insane, though they too had some amusement in my optics.

"At least their weapon specialist and not wreckers right?" Sideswipe asked Sunstreaker. I saw Sunny grimace.

"We are so dead."

* * *

**AN:**

Anyhow I hope you enjoy this new chappy, I've been working on it all day to try and make it any good. Let me know what you think.


	40. Author Note: Apology

**AN:**

I deleted my last Author's Note (obviously) and I am writing this to just say that I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions and that I'm over what's happened. I read through the story and it's not word for word, so like a reviewer and I discussed we won't worry about it. In fact their story isn't have bad, they did good with their writing. Everything's cool and worked out, no need to worry right?

**D.R**


	41. Meet the Creators

When we finally arrived back at base the twins were supporting me, seeing as I had never had such potent energon before, nor the sweet goodies, it effected me differently. I couldn't stop laughing, every time I tried, I would end up snorting and laughing hysterically all over again. Sunstreaker snorted in amusement, while Sideswipe was snickering.

"Perhaps she should stay with us for tonight." Sunstreaker mused softly.

"I agree." Sideswipe said. Changing direction they led me back to their quarters and helped into the berth. Climbing up with me, they curled around me protectively. I found myself sobering up and falling into recharge quite quickly.

OoOoOoOoOo

When morning came around, the twins gently shook me awake. Groaning I tried to curl into the berth, but they wouldn't let me go back to recharge.

"Don't ya want to see what's gonna happen sweet spark?"

"What? If we live or die? Sure why not let's all go and get shot." I grumbled sarcastically as they got me up. Both smirked in amusement, trying to mask their own worry...I noticed anyway. Stretching and heading for the door way I decided to be cruel for a moment. With a grin I pressed the button to make the door slide open and said over my shoulder to them.

"Don't worry about Ironhide, It's Chromia that you need to worry about." I could practically hear them swallow in fear. Giggling softly under my breath I loped down the hall and bounced in front of my creators door. Looking back at my twins I smiled brightly.

"Ready?" They both just nodded seeming nervous. Pressing in the combination I walked in spotting my creators at their little table. Both looked up and quickly stood up. Chromia practically tackled me in a hug.

"Where were you! We were searching for you, but couldn't find you!"

"Sorry 'Mia I stayed with the twins last night." I saw both my creators freeze and give the twins identical glares. Swallowing slightly I tried to hide my nervousness, I wasn't kidding when I said you should fear Chromia more than Ironhide. Though out of the corner of my optic I saw Ironhide finger his plasma cannon making my spark skip a beat. _Oh Primus..._

"Don't worry daddy, they were polite and didn't try anything." I spoke up using the most endearing tones I could to butter 'im up. It seemed to work, cause I saw him relax just the slightest.

"Actually sir." All attention went to Sideswipe. I saw him shift uncomfortably being under my creators intense stares. _Well he's more polite then I've ever seen him...though I suppose that's bound to happen when your facing to trigger happy bots._

"We were wondering if we could discuss something with you." Sunstreaker finished for his twin, who seemingly had frozen up. I saw both my creators optics narrow, but they motioned to the table.

Stalking over to the table Ironhide sat on one of the chairs, Chromia sat in his lap. Both watching us silently. Sitting down beside my creators, the twins took the two chairs opposite them. Glancing at me nervously, Sideswipe spoke up as calmly as he could. _Funny...they can face hordes of cons and Megatron himself...but talking to my creators frighten them?_

"We've been discussing some things and-"

"_What things_." Chromia snapped. I flinched knowing that tone. I'd been on the receiving end of it once...and that's all I needed. Groaning inwardly and resting an elbow on the table I covered my optics with a dainty servo.

"Well ma'am, we were wondering..if you would give us permission to take your femmelings servo." Sunstreaker said calmly, but wearily.

"Through proper a bonding ceremony of course!" sideswipe piped up. All at once feelings of over protective anger swelled through the bond and into me.

_**:Wait!: **_I cried through the bond.

_**:Why?!:**_ Chromia and Ironhide spat.

_**:I want this. I know you guys aren't ready to accept that I'm all grown up, but what you fail to realize is that I will always be your sparkling...always.:**_ After I said what I needed to I glanced up with a loving gaze to my twins.

They seemed to recognize that we were talking through the bond like they normally did together, so they stayed quiet. For that I was thank full, other wise they'd be a pile of scrap metal by now.

My creators were quiet and talked through the bond silently, though their glares remained on the twins...it was kind of creepy. I noticed Sunny and Side shift uncomfortably, presenting an aura of nervousness.

"Fine." Chromia spat. Crossing her arms she looked away like a pouting sparkling. I tried not to laugh at my femme creators behavior.

"On one acceptation." Ironhide rumbled. Both of my twins seemed to lunge at the rope that my mech creator was throwing them.

"Of course." They both said in unison, while waiting nervously.

"We pick when the ceremony will be." My door wings sagged in relief the same time their shoulders did. The nodded their acknowledgment quite quickly.

"Three months from now on the eighteenth." Chromia piped in.

"March eighteenth? I questioned. Both of my creators nodded and I found myself grinning brilliantly. Leaning over I grabbed both of my creators in a hug and sent them my enthusiastic love. They sent it back ten fold. Getting up I bounded out the door with the twins high tailing it after me.

"They seemed to give in too easily..." Sideswipe said. I smiled in amusement, but secretly I agreed. Sunstreaker shook his helm with a snort.

"They gave in too easily because they're planning our demise." I giggled softly glad that my creators complied.

* * *

**AN:**

Guten Tag (good evening) everyone! So I've got my next chappy up (obviously) I'm working on the next one, but it'll probably be up either late tonight or tomorrow. let me know what ya think!


	42. Ribbons and Patrols

A week passed since the twins had asked for my servo in bonding. I shivered in excitement at the thought of us finally being mates. A part of me wanted a family...I'd come to realize this when I saw Major Lennox's little femmeling with his mate Sarah.

I smiled fondly at the memory and sighed. Christmas would be here within the week seeing as it was December twentieth. I grinned thinking about the presents I had gotten for my intendeds and my creators.

For Ironhide I had gotten him an old human gun from the civil war along with some other human weapons. I figured he would like them seeing as he had begun collecting different human weapons, wanting to study them and see if he could create cybertronian versions.

As for Chromia, I had looked up how to crochet, and made her a large a baby blanket the same shade as her armor, and then I made a black and silver Autobot insignia in the middle. It had taken me awhile, but I managed to make it quiet nicely with little complications.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are both getting a ton of wax and paint from me...literally. I found out Elita-1 was carrying a sparkling too, so I made her a pink baby blanket to match her armor. Adding blue and red flames around the edges with a silver Autobot insignia in the middle of it. I was positive that they both would like it.

For Ratchet I got him a wrench, polish, _and_ had the words _'The Galaxies Best Marks mech' _on the handle. The mini twins are getting a dictionary and a thesaurus from me, they really need to learn better English!

For Jazz, I decided on a variety of CD's to entertain him. I got prowl some random book on human history, I wasn't sure what else to get him. I got Hound a book on the different groups of animals all the way from mammals to fish, along with the different climate zones and what could survive there. Mirage was getting polish and a new polishing rag from me.

Smiling, I hummed a human Christmas carol that I knew under my breath while walking to the storage unit where I stored all the gifts. Pulling out the wrapping paper, that Lennox was more than happy to supply, I carefully began wrapping gifts.

Sitting down on the ground I gently wrapped the blankets, labeling who they were to and from. Moving on to the twins gifts, I put them in a large crate and wrote on it in sharpy putting down who it was to and from. I did the same thing with Ironhide's trinkets. Moving onto Ratchets stuff, I smirked while wrapping it all up.

Sighing, I finished up as quickly as I could. I was supposed to be joining the twins for a patrol around the island in a few minutes. I didn't see the point, we would have picked up Decepticons on our scanners, but orders are orders. Standing up, I made sure everything was wrapped properly before scooping up the smallest of the presents and put them in my subspace.

Standing up, I quickly rushed to my creators quarters and shoved the presents in my secret little cubby between the couch and the wall...well it _wasn't _secret, but I liked to pretend it was. Rushing back out of mine and my creators quarters, I grabbed the two boxes and shoved them way in the back of the room until I could come and retrieve them.

Sprinting out of the cargo bay and down another hallway, I waved at a camera as I passed by deciding to make Redalert paranoid that I was up to something...it was always fun to do that. _Sideswipe's rubbing off on me..._I though in amusement.

Turning down the corridors, I leaped over the humans getting indignant cries of protest. Ignoring them I went skidding out of the main hanger and onto the tarmac. I could hear my fans working over time to cool my over heated systems. Looking around I spotted my twins waiting for me by the south side of the hanger. Walking over to them I flicked my door wings in silent greeting. Sideswipe was sporting his usual goofy grin, while Sunstreaker had his normal cocky smirk.

"Ready to go?" Both asked in unison. I grinned, nodding enthusiastically. Transforming down the three of us sped out of the hanger. _The sooner we get started the sooner we get back from another uneventful patrol._ I thought dryly.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Awe come on sweet spark! Won't you tell us what you got us for Christmas?" Sideswipe pleaded for the umpteenth time today. I gave him 'the look' as Sunstreaker had dubbed it. Antennas glowing a brilliant electric blue with a tinge of yellow, I shook my helm. Smirking I skipped down the corridors deciding to be a pain in the aft just because I could.

"No-ope you sh-a-all never know!" I sang loudly in the most abnoxious voice I could possibly make. Sunstreaker's soft laughter was like music to my audio's as I teased his twin. Flashing a lecherous grin at Sunny, I turned my attention back on his brother. I saw him scowl and then the beginning of a pout.

Whirling around I gently placed my slender index finger under Side's chin. Letting out a soft coo. I could see his startled look before he smirked pulling me closer. Kissing him softly on the lips I pulled back and spoke softly.

"Don't worry, Christmas is in a few days. You'll find out soon." Glancing back at Sunny I spoke softly.

"By the way...um Sunny could you help me with getting the mud off my wings. I can always get everywhere, _but_ my wings."

"What about me!" Sideswipe cried out indignantly. I laughed softly as he started spazzing about favoritism.

"Oh quit being such a sparkling!" I said whacking his upper arm playfully.

"Come on, I want to get this mud off then you two and I could find someone to bother or something." Both chuckled softly. Walking up beside me they both took one of my servos softly.

"What ever you say babe."

"Your wish is our command." Sideswipe said in a fake stereotypical British accent, reminding me of the day we had first met. Giggling softly I shook my helm. _They are so weird, but I love them._

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo everyone! Another chappy for you all. Wow I feel epic, I'm spitting out chapter left and right...though I hope the content of them is still good and not deteriorating...Anyways Let me know what ya'll think!

OH! Also, I need a Beta Reader! I read through my chapters like fifteen times before I post them and grammatical errors and misspellings still leak through, perhaps I'm so used to my writing I don't see it? If I could find someone to riffle through them and see if they could find the mistakes I don't, I would _greatly_ appreciate it! Just let me know if you're up to it.

**~D.R** **out!**


	43. Percentiles

Christmas was still about a week off and the base was in a flurry of activity. People running about to keep things in working order, while others decorating the base to make it look like the said holiday. Though it was amusing when Wheeljack saw the humans trying to replicate snow...I can only image what he's up to now.

Walking down the hallway to Wheeljack's lab I felt a deep weariness settle over me. _It's been too quiet._ I thought whilst inching slowly towards the door. Slinking up nervously I quickly punched the code to open the door. Jumping backwards as if the door itself would explode, I waited.

When nothing happened and the door opened without incident, I carefully stepped inside. Slowly my frame relaxed, door wings coming out of the high arching v they had been in. Antennas bobbing, I glanced around in confusion.

"Hmm I wonder where our mad scientist is..." I murmured to myself. His lab was cluttered with inventions, though I only knew what a handful of them were, as was his work bench. A cabinet on the farthest side of the room had a little sign on it, stating that chemicals were stored in there. Groaning, I could only imagine what could happen if the heat caught those chemicals. _Now I sound like Ratchet or Redalert..._

Shaking my helm, I felt my antennas perk up glowing. _Woah..what's that?_ Curiosity ate at me as I walked over and looked down at the medium sized device that sat upon Wheeljack's work bench. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small. Rounded, but more of an oval than a circle. It had a thermostat that lit up blue and little dials decorated with symbols that looked like the weather.

The little knobs and dials were all a light green and blinked softly to some unheard beat. Keeping my servos to myself I inspected it the best I could without actually touching it. Looking around, I picked up an elongated wrench before turning back to the object of my curiosity.

Poking the machine with the wrench, I lunged back just as quickly. As if I were a human poking at a particularly vicious rattle snake. When nothing happened, I carefully slunk forth as weary as a turbo fox, circling the little object. The little shiny device just sat there, no noise or anything. Frowning, I stared down at it curiously.

"It won't bite you know." I jumped and whirled around, the wrench clattering to the ground. I froze seeing the owner of the lab and grinned impishly.

"Sorry...I just didn't know what it did...so yeah." Grinning he bounced over and spoke up cheerfully.

"Don't worry I already tested this little device out. It only had a thirty percentile rate of exploding." Raising an optic ridge at that I spoke dryly.

"So if we turn it on we have a thirty percent chance that it'll explode?"

"Exactly! Wanna see?" I really wanted to decline and run away, but the way he asked it made me inwardly groan at what I was about to accept too. _How can I say no to that...he sounds like a youngling wanting to show his creators something! _Sighing, I nodded and resigned myself to my fate. _What harm could it do...I mean the percentile rate _is_ in our favor right?_

"Sure." I saw him grin brilliantly and start messing with a couple of the little green buttons. Looking back at me he spoke apologetically.

"I would suggest you step back just in case."

"Alright...what exactly is that, might I ask?" I questioned softly while backing up a couple of feet. Looking back up for a moment he flashed one of those excited looks, head fins glowing an ecstatic blue.

"It's a weather influencing machine. I saw some of the humans trying to replicate snow, so I created a weather enhancer that directly effects the atmosphere and causing a fluctuation in climate." Blinking, I nodded. Flicking a switch, the little machine made a stuttering noise. Flinching I winced and turned my helm.

It was quiet for a moment except the small machine trying to start. The little stuttering whine ground to a halt. Wheeljack's shoulders sagged as he murmured.

"That's odd. Last time I checked it worked just fi-" The little machine cut Wheeljack off by making a screeching noise and exploding. Lunging to the side with a yelp, I ducked behind a cabinet and out of blast range. Thick acrid smoke curled over the cabinet making me flinch.

The way it slowly over took the regular oxygenated air, strangling it practically, stirred some memory I couldn't decipher. Shaking my helm quickly I stood up and walked around the cabinet looking for Wheeljack.

"W-Wheeljack!" I ground out as best as I could. The smoke clogging my ventilation system, I could literally feel the acrid smog coating my throat and intakes. Coughing, I waved a servo in front of my face plates trying to get the smoke away from me.

Squinting my optics I looked around attempting to spot our resident walking time bomb. A soft groan permeated the air from the left. Whirling around, I saw Wheeljack sit up and rub his helm

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I could ask the same of you." I said while crouching beside him.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm built to withstand these kinds of things." Raising an optic ridge I thought about correcting him by telling him about the time he simultaneously caught himself on fire _and_ blew off his right arm, but decided against it.

Shaking my helm I stood up offering my servo to help him up. Nodding his thanks he allowed me to help him stand. Looking at the destroyed invention he sighed.

"Experiment 9256: attempt 32: failure." He muttered softly sounding kind of like Soundwave. I simply raised an optic ridge before walking out. _Thirty percent chance my aft. That was more like seventy five percent._

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! So I got a new chappy up, more of a filler really until I can decide where I'm wanna go with the next few chapters. I had a reviewer a while back asking when I would make Wheeljack have an invention explode, so I made this for you! I hope you liked it.

**~D.R**


	44. Eve of Distruction

Laying in the soft sand I looked up into the night sky. Tonight was Christmas eve and I was excited, but a part of me was worried that everyone wouldn't like their gifts. Yesterday I had went out and did some last minute shopping for Inferno, Redalert, and Wheeljack.

Red was getting the latest technology for security systems. While his mate, inferno, was getting a whole months worth of free car washes. I didn't know what to get him, sue me! Anyways, deciding to be funny like I had been with Ratchet, I got Wheeljack a fire extinguisher and a blast shield.

I snickered at the thought of Wheeljack crouched behind a blast shield and holding a fire extinguisher like a rifle. Rolling onto my abdomen, I bent my legs at the knee joint, letting my shins rest the air and crossed my ankles.

Sighing, I drew little smiley faces and stars in my boredom. Honestly I was terrified about when I got bonded to the twins. Well not the ceremony...but the actual bonding...or rather the interfacing. I had _never_ done something like this. I was terrified that I would mess up or embarrass myself. _What if I displease them? What if they decide I'm not worth it?_

Groaning, I let my legs thump back down to the ground and rested my for helm against my arms. A thousand 'what if's' ran through my processor, all of them worse than the last. Sighing, I shifted in irritation. _I'm getting no where with this, and with the way I'm going I wont get any recharge! B-but...I just can't stop thinking about it..._

Sighing I got up tiredly. Looking back up at the sky once more I felt my throat tighten. Scowling I rubbed at my optics. _They aren't like my biologic creators, they won't leave me!_ I tried to tell myself this, while walking back from the sandy ditch I had been laying in, but my glitch begged to differ.

I shook my helm and glared at the brackish river that flowed by the ditch. _**They don't **_**really**_** want you! No one does...but me of course. Listen to me! You would just be another conquest!**_

"No, shut up." I growled softly into the empty air. _**Come now...why would two mechs want you when your own biologic creators didn't?**_

"Stop it. That isn't true." I snarled softly. My electric blue optics began to narrow, probably darkening in my anger as well. _**Even you adoptive creators don't want you, they're replacing you with that pit spawn!**_

"No!" I roared, though I wasn't sure if it was in denial, anger, or fear. I heard the sounds of birds squawking in alarm at my sudden noise.

"shut the frag up you fra-glitchidy slaggin glitch!" I screamed aloud. Pulling out my cannons I shot the water and surrounding vegetation. The dirt exploded in tremendous bouts as water shot up into the air. I shot round after round trying to release my pent up aggression.

When that didn't work I quickly put my cannons back, even though they still were cooling and extremely hot, and let my blades come out. I slashed at the trees, gouging thick chunks of bark out of them. After roughly an hour or more of this I finally stood still.

Steam rolled off my armor in thick tendrils, and the only noise in the clearing were my cooling fans working over time to bring my temperature down. Panting from over exertion I slid to the ground with a thump. Leaning forward I placed my servos on either side of my thighs. Venting deeply I looked up feeling my spark clench. _The voice isn't right! I-it can't be..._

Growling I got up and stalked out of the destroyed ravine. Transforming down into my respective alt. With a loud rev of my engine and squeal of my tires I rocketed off down the road. Accelerating to my max speed I left my dark thoughts back in that destroyed area for the time being.

Just concentrating on trying to go faster and faster, the trees now a blurred wall of green. Within a few minutes I was fishtailing around the last corner and shooting strait into the base's premises. Locking my brakes, I slid across the tarmac doing a doughnut.

Halting for a moment, I tried to cool down my temperature to a reasonable one before transforming. Stalking into the base I headed to the showers so that I could cool down and get cleaned off. About half way to the showers though my side of the bond exploded in pain.

I stumbled forward, my servo latching onto my chassis. Gasping in pain I quickly tried to access the bond, but found there to be to much pain to really comprehend anything. Staggering away from the wall I contacted Ratchet.

**:Ratchet!:** I shouted through the com link. My spark pounding a mile a minute.

**:What! I'm busy!: **He snapped back.

**:I'm feeling a lot of pain coming from Chromia, where is she!:** I asked panicking.

**:She's in my medbay.:** The way he suddenly said it so calmly, both freaked me out even more and calmed me.

**:Why?:**

**:Sparkling is on it's way.:** He grunted out. Though when he said those words I found my processor reeling with excitement and a little fear.

**:I'm on my way!:** Slamming the com link shut I took off at a sprint through the hallways. Jumping up and over humans and around bots. Pretty soon I heard the audible sound of Chromia shouting obscenities at Ratchet.

Slamming through the medbay doors I stood there panting. Looking around wildly I saw Chromia laying on berth with Ironhide crouched behind her holding her in a slightly upright position. Her legs were bent at the knees, though Ratchet had a blanket thrown over her waist and knees so that only he could see what he was doing.

"This is all your fault!" Chromia screamed at Ironhide. Though for some reason he didn't snip anything back, he was oddly quiet.

"You insufferable mech! Quit touching me!" I flinched at the higher frequencies of voice she was emitting. I was actually tempted to cover my audio receptors. Walking into the room slowly and skirting Chromia, I stood beside and a little behind Ironhide.

"Give one more push." I heard Ratchet instruct. I heard Ironhide grunt and he _winced_ when Chromia's servo tightened down harshly on his. Turning my attention back to Ratchet I watched in awe as he slowly pulled a little sparkling away from the coverings.

Though the little one was covered in nasty slime that made me gag. _This is why I am _not_ a medic._ I thought feeling a little grossed out...actually a little was an understatement.

"I'll get the little one cleaned up and then come and get you cleaned up." Ratchet said to Chromia. Rushing forward eagerly I stepped into his path causing him to scowl.

"I can do it Ratchet! I'll get her cleaned up. It is a her right?" I could hear Ironhide's soft snickering from behind me. Ratchet smirked and nodded pushing the little slimy mess into my servo's. Door wings twitching slightly as the disgust of the slime, but the adoration of the little creature held in my servos.

Walking over to the already prepped basin, I gently set her in and set to cleaning her up. I held her oh so gently in my servos and diligently cleaned her up. Splashing the slightly warm water over her body I took the time to inspect her. She was extremely tiny, probably three feet or so, and her soft sparkling armor was a gently violet coloration.

Her optics were the same deep blue of Ironhide's, but she had Chromia's petite frame. Smiling I ran a soft servo over her little audio horns, gently scrubbing the goo from behind them. After making sure she was clean I carefully picked her fragile frame up and wrapped her in a little towel.

I grinned when I wrapped her in it seeing as it was a soft pink. Holding her in my arms, albeit somewhat awkwardly, I returned to my now clean femme creators side. Looking up at Ironhide, I smiled and showed my sparkling sister to them.

"She's so adorable." I breathed out in amazement.

"That she is." Ironhide rumbled, although his own amazement was quite clear in his tone.

"Wisteria" Chromia murmured.

"What?" Ironhide and I questioned at the same time.

"Her designation should be Wisteria. Don't you think?" She asked. My gaze softened even further, if possible. I nodded, unable to speak.

"That sounds wonderful." Ironhide rumbled. Carefully shifting and sitting beside Chromia, Ironhide snagged me around the waist and set me on his knee so I could see my sparkling sister better. Hesitantly I reached out with my spark curiously. I could feel my creators bond flowing back to me, but on their side there was something else.

The sense I was getting was strong, but definitely young. Reaching out through their bond I gently connected to my little sister. I could feel her curiosity, when suddenly my side of the bond was snapped causing me to jerk in surprise and pain.

The young consciousness was like a scraplet: cute at first and then ripping and tearing until there was nothing left. And that is exactly what she did to my bond. Not just with her, oh no. This little pit spawn shredded my bond with my creators, I'm sure that the last thing my creators felt from me was my pain and horror.

Then it was like I had offlined. I couldn't feel my creators nor the little one, and I'm sure they couldn't feel me. Scrambling off of Ironhide's lap I stared in shock and horror at the little one who began to wail obnoxiously loud as if I was the one who did something wrong.

"You made her upset!" I heard distantly from my femme creator as my audios began to ring. Both of them didn't even seem to realize that my bond with them had been snapped...that I was gone. _**See, they've replaced you! I told you they would forget you!**_That voice in my helm hissed.

I found it hard to suddenly swallow as I turned and sprinted from the room. My spark hurt so bad, it felt like a con had shot me through and through, but for some reason this 'shot' didn't kill me. I staggered through the halls, going as fast as I dared in my unstable state.

Rushing into the shower room I collapsed down letting out a pained sob that echoed through my chassis and the room itself. A large void was present in my spark, eating away at it like some demented black hole, but the pain didn't stop there. Oh no...it kept building and aching, crushing me from the inside out.

The void consumed my spark, it seemed, and I found myself sliding forward and collapsing against the damp shower room floor. _My creators...they've abandoned me...again. _The thought bounced around in my helm, but the echo kept going. The thought stayed getting louder it seemed in my dark processor. No other noise permeated my own personal hell.

I suppose I must have gone into some emergency stasis, but I was still online. Oh how the pain swelled in my spark, eating me alive. _**I told you they would abandon you! Just like your biological creators did. Now you've got no one! Not your sibling, adoptive creators nor your precious twins.**_ The voice hissed.

In the darkness I let out a hiccuping chronometer struck twelve letting me know that it was officially Christmas. _Merry Christmas _Saberquake...A sadistic part of me crooned. _**Your all alone now...Just like I told you, you would be. **_

The voice hissed softly in my audios again, right before blissful unawareness took me down. For once I hoped I was offline, as I welcomed the darkness; just like I accepted the last crooning words of the voice.

_**Don't worry...I won't abandon you. I'm here to...stay...**_

* * *

**AN:**

I would like to thank GreatWingedAssassin for being my Beta Reader for this chappy. She is awesome. Also she gave me the idea for Wisteria's name, so credit for that goes to her.

Though I also want to give a shout out to Mercedes Wolfcry. The writer of _Grab It By The Horns_, or more commonly known as GIBTH, if you haven't read that story you need to, it's fragging amazing! I've read it three times and I'm reading it again right now. Anyways, I'm getting off track. She allowed me to use an idea from her story where the sparkling rejects it's adoptive sister, so all credit for that idea goes to her.

I hope you all liked this new installment. let me know what ya'll think. Again I'm running on evaporation here, if ya'll have any ideas, let me know and I'll see if I can work them in. ^^


	45. Painfull Pleasure

When I came too I found myself still lying there on the ground, through I wasn't alone. I felt two pairs of arms holding me close. Both sounded anxious. Once my audio receptors stopped ringing I caught some of the words that Sideswipe was spouting.

"-quake! Saberquake wake up!" Groaning groggily I slowly onlined my optics. They were dim at best and fairly foggy, but I could see. The faces of my mechs loomed in front of mine, their optics wide in concern.

"Babe, what happened?" I managed a soft grunt, though my vocal processor didn't seem to want to let me talk at the moment.

"Do you need Ratchet sweet spark?" I shook my helm and tried to sit up, the two sweet mechs gently sat me up and tightened there arms around me. One dainty servo came up and rested on my chest plates. Looking up, I both saw and felt them freeze at the haunted look I sent them.

"They abandoned me..."

"What?" Sunstreaker asked. His voice turning soft, sensual, but most of all deadly. Squeezing my optics shut tightly I took in a shuddering breath, a single energon tear slipping down my cheek.

"M-my creators...t-they abandoned me. Just like my b-biological ones did." At the last part my vocal processor let out a strangled whining noise, my pain evident. Letting out a soft sob I curled into them.

"Shh, sweet spark it'll be okay."

"It's alright babe, you got us." Even though logically their words made sense and I understood them, my spark did not. It hurt like a slagging glitch. All I wanted to do was curl up and die.

"Please..."

"Please what?" They answered in sinc.

"E-end it!" I cried out in agony while pawing at my chest plates. Briefly I saw their horrified expressions.

"What no!" Sideswipe snapped indignantly.

"Babe we would never do such a thing to you! You are our intended!" I let out a whine and looked up at them. I'm sure I probably looked quite pitiful with my wings and antennas drooping weakly.

"P-please!" I wailed in agony. They both looked at me with pained looks trying to figure out what to do.

"M-make the pain s-stop." I gasped, and for once I allowed myself to cry. By cry, I mean full out spark breaking sobs and enough tears to flood a city. They curled my closer and I felt warm breaths on my neck.

"Your spark hurts?" They whispered in sinc.

"Y-yes.." I whimpered.

"We can make it better, that I can promise you." Sunstreaker growled softly. Shifting forward, he slid his arms under me and gently picked me up. Sideswipe moved forward and softly kissed my jaw.

"Easy sweet spark. It's okay." He cooed in my audio receptor. Sunstreaker quickly moved out of the room carrying me close to his chassis. I found myself curling as close as I could get, my face plates buried in his throat cables.

Setting my servo on his chassis I curled my digits gently, feeling the strong spark thrumming within. My hurting spark seeming to throw it's self against it's cage, attempting to reach out to the others spark that sat so close...and yet so far away.

Faster than I would have thought possible, I found myself within the twins room. Sunstreaker gently shifted me onto my pedes, though he immediately pressed his large chassis against my door wings. Sideswipe, after locking the door, moved to stand before me.

"Are you sure you want us to make it better?" Sideswipe asked, his face in front of mine, his breath feathering across my lips. Looking into his indigo optics I pleaded softly in my whisper again.

"Please." I felt Sunstreaker's arms constrict around my waist. His firm lips gently kissing my throat cables, running his glossa softly across the more sensitive of them. Gasping, I gently leaned my helm back to allow him better access.

With a soft click my cooling fans clicked on when his bit down on my neck drawing energon. Sideswipe leaned down and captured my lips in his. His glossa forcing itself into my mouth. Moving his lips hungrily he gently grabbed my hips and pulled me flush with his frame.

One of their servos gently began massaging my door wings, around the joint and smoothing up the door. Shivering in pleasure I gasped loudly feeling my temperature rise further. After a moment both backed off and in one fluid movement dropped their armor.

Looking them up and down I took in their slender frames slowly. The silver color glinting in the lighting. Their rods were smooth and slender and seemed to perk up. Flicking my optics back up to theirs I hesitantly dropped my armor with a click.

Twitching my door wings I looked up at them shyly. Smirking both of them cornered me again. Sunstreaker in front of me this time with Sideswipe behind me. Pressing up close to me so I could feel their mech hood I let out a soft groan. Grinding my hips uncertainly.

Immediately growls of approval sounded as they ground back. Sunstreaker gently drup his servo from my throat to the seems of my chassis, then slowly moving lower. Leaning forward he captured my lips in his roughly. His servo moving down to my port. Squeaking around his lips I felt him push a finger into me.

Sliding his tongue against mine he gently maneuvered his finger to test my flexibility. I felt a slight twinge of pain and gasped as he brushed something. Looking up through hazy optics, he looked down at me with a contemplating look.

"You've never been touched?" I went to speak, but found Sideswipe's lips nibbling at my antennas. Groaning I managed to pant out softly.

"N-no." At his I heard both of their engines rev and they both gave growls of approval.

"Good, I don't want any mechs touching you." Sideswipe heatedly murmured in my audio receptor.

"And none will when we're done. You'll be ours in every sense of the word." Sunstreaker growled while bringing me into another intoxicating kiss. Plunging another finger into my port, I let out a soft mewl and threw my helm back into Sideswipe's chest with a clang. After a moment Sunsteaker's servo gently pulled away from my port, a pinkish substance that resembled energon on his fingers.

Bringing his servo up to his mouth he slowly and sensually licked the substance away, all the while holding my optics. My port suddenly clenched, an odd feeling really considering I've never felt this need to interface before. Leaning forward Sunstreaker kissed me deeply in a heated kiss, I could taste myself on his glossa.

Jerking in surprise I felt Sideswipe slide his digits into my now soaking port. I felt the odd substance slowly slide down my leg, and the way that sideswipe and moving his digits wasn't helping. Neither was the kiss that Sunstreaker was giving me. Arching into them with a cry, I panted into the kiss that I held with Sunstreaker, while Sideswipe kept pumping his fingers.

I felt my abdomen tightening and the rythm of those cursed fingers quickened, sliding up against the walls lighting the neural nodes on fire. I found Sunstreaker gently grinding his hips against me, his kiss deepening. After a moment I broke from the kiss as I experienced my first overload.

Suddenly I was picked up and put on the berth, both of their bodies pressed up against me, heat rolling off of all three of us in great waves. Groaning I felt Sunstreaker shift my legs up so that my knees bent over his shoulders, Sideswipe leaned over my helm and met me in a heated kiss upside down.

I bucked my hips with a cry when I felt Sunstreaker's glossa flick over my port. He then gently licked up my inner thigh, capturing the liquid that had rolled down in my arousal. Panting softly I felt him do the same to my other thigh before moving back to my port. Sideswipe moved a servo and gently slid it along my frame, mainly along the seems in my chassis. Pleasure zinged through me, bucking my hips again I cried out,

"Please!" Both paused in their administrations. Their deep indigo optics holding mine. Shifting me gently so that I was laying fully on my back, Sides joined his brother and sat between my legs. Shifting my legs far enough apart they both slid forward and pressed their thick girth against me. Rolling back my helm I let out a soft moan.

Suddenly slamming their hips forward I jerked in surprise. Pain swept through all of my sensors, as I felt them pop something. Energon slowly trickled down my thigh as I whimpered.

"Sorry sweet spark." Sideswipe breathed.

"Best to pop the seal quick." Sunstreaker grunted softly. They both ran their servos over my helm and door wings until the pain subsided and pleasure replaced it. Rocking their hips forward I moaned softly at the pleasure that swept through me. They seemed to bow over me, kissing my throat cables, jaw and chassis.

Slowly the rocking of their hips went from slow and gently to harsher and faster. Panting loudly and spreading my legs further, I bucked my hips into theirs. They let out groans when they did that, so I gently bucked my hips against their rough thrusts. Each time I did that they seemed to slide deeper and hit a certain spot.

Panting I shifted my hips to an angle, I felt them grab my him in turn to keep them their for me. They seemed to realize what I wanted for they started to thrusting harder and faster bringing us closer to the edge. With a soft cry my chest plates popped open, the glow of my spark shining on the silver protoform of their chassis's.

Slowly their own chassis's opened with a hiss, their own blue sparks shining brightly. Grabbing my hips and keeping them in place while still grinding, they leaned over my petite frame. Pressing their chassis's against mine I had the odd sensation of their sparks pressing up against mine for a moment.

Slowly as we began reaching our climax I felt their sparks slowly begin to blend into my own. As though waking from a sleep, faint feelings of love began to flow into my spark, awakening parts of me that hadn't been their even with my bond to my creators. Gasping, I felt the bond establish itself and my two mates love washed over me. I sent it back full force, slamming it into them.

Amusement swept through me and into them, though their pleasure replaced it quickly enough. Keeping their chassis's close to mine they shifted my hips higher and pounded into me. Crying out I felt my second release for the night. Both of them pressed into me with their own releases. Sunstreaker roaring out his pleasure, while Sideswipe snarled it and bit down on my throat cables again.

The way they expressed it was so primal and as our climax's swept past I found myself wanting more. A primal amusement swept through the bond as they both rolled their hips again in response to my need. Gasping I sent my love and adoration through the bond.

_ This is gonna be a long night._ A secret part of me whispered, and although it seemed exasperated it also was shivering in anticipation. Awaiting the pleasure it knew would come.

* * *

**AN:**

I don't know about you guys, but I'm all hot and bothered now. lol

This is my first time writing something like this, though I don't think it will be my last. *Mischievous wink*

I hope you all liked this, let me know what ya'll thought and perhaps what I could have done better?


	46. AN: Hurt

**AN:**

Well frag me sideways, my muse has been stripped from me. I just had a writer, whom I greatly respect, tell me that I'm stealing from their story. This hurts me because I would never intentionally harm someone, nor would I ever steal. I really don't want to deal with this now seeing as my dad just got home from the military, my mom tried to kill herself, my grandmas got Alzheimer, I'm sinking into worse depression, and everything keeps sinking deeper and deeper in shit.

I'll probably just stop writing this story, cause like I said I don't want to deal with this. I'm sorry to the writer that I seem to have offended and I hope that me stopping my story will bring you satisfaction. Now you don't have to worry about me 'stealing' from your story.

**~D.R.**


	47. Christmas

Groaning, I sluggishly unshuttered my optics. It was probably around nine thirty am, though I was to lazy to check. Sitting up slowly I found myself alone in the berth and in full armor again. Frowning, I looked around in confusion when suddenly a soothing feeling ghosted through my spark.

Jumping I let out a soft squeak. _What the..._Last nights events, well early morning actually, suddenly came rushing back, causing my cooling fans to click on. Tentatively I brushed my consciousness across the bond to my mechs.

Love came rushing back, along with a sense of patience. Letting me know they would be back in a moment. Sliding to the edge of the berth I placed my pedes tentatively against the ground. Standing up they wobbled dangerously causing me to fall back on my rump. I grimaced, now feeling an aching soreness between my legs and in my lower belly.

"Ooh Primus...ow." I moaned softly in pain. Immediately a soothing feeling washed over me along with an impish regret. Sending back my own soothing feelings, I waited on them to come back before trying to stand again. I didn't have to wait long.

After a few minutes the two walked in, looking me over they smiled softly. Walking over Sideswipe gently shifted his arms around me and helped me stand. Hissing through my denta I let a disgruntled feeling wash over the bond to them.

"Sorry sweet spark, we should have been gentler." Sideswipe crooned in my audio.

"Yeah, first time is usually the worst." Sunstreaker rumbled it as an after thought. Moving slowly, I found that the feeling slowly dulled when I began moving. I had them stop with me by the cargo bay that I had hidden the larger presents in.

The two sweet mechs they were picked up the boxes so that I didn't have to. Walking to the main hanger were apparently we were gonna have Christmas they dropped the boxes carefully under the huge tree. Smiling I inspected the tree in interest. It was decorated quite nicely with ornaments hanging in branches here and their.

On closer inspection I saw that each ornament had either a human or a bots name. Grinning, I let out a soft giggle. I could feel their amusement through the bond at my apparent childish behavior. We spent time teasing each other through the bond while we waited on the others to arrive.

After everyone finally filed in we started opening presents. Everyone seemed happy enough, or amused in Ratchet's and Wheeljack's case, with all of their presents. My twins were grinning like idiots at the waxes and polishes I got them.

Though I did stay out of sight from my adoptive creators. I didn't want to see them nor the little pit spawn. My spark hurt every time I glanced at them, a deep void present, but at least my new bond with the twins helped.

After everything was opened, the twins led me away from the the bots and humans alike who congealed together. Grinning, they handed me a large blue box. Tilting my helm curiously, I could feel movement in the box moving around, I'm not gonna lie it was making me a little nervous.

Slowly opening the cover I stared down into the box to find a small silver blue creature. It looked to be a cybertronian canine...possible a German Shepherd? I looked up in shock.

"H-how..." I couldn't even finish my sentence as their slag eating grins grew wider.

"Back on Cybertron there were different types of Cyber animals-" Sideswipe began.

"So we had Ratchet and Wheeljack help us create one for you. Wheeljack happened to have a sample of their coding...don't ask us why, we have no idea." Sunstreaker rumbled. Giggling, I reached into the box and pulled the little creature out.

"Is is a mech or a femme?"

"Mech" They answered in sinc.

"hmm...I'll call 'im Silverfang." I said softly. I could feel their approval through the bond along with adoration. Smiling I stared down at the little creature, and it stared right back up at me. It's optics intrigued me, they weren't blue yet they weren't silver...they were somewhere in between.

Pulling him up to my face I nuzzled him softly. His silky metallic fur rustling against the metal plates that made up my face. Giggling again I looked up with love in my optics.

"Thank you."

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo everyone...I know it's short, but I'm trying to figure out where I'm gonna go with this so that there are no more issues. A lot of the issue has been worked out so I went a head and wrote some more for all of ya'll. The name of the canine, Whitefang, I got from one of my books that I absolutely adore. It's a bout a wolf named Whitefang. ^^

I hope you liked this short chapter, let me know what ya'll think...and...honestly all of the reviews I got from all of you...it was supporting. I really didn't think people cared that much, I mean most people don't care about me...so thank you...it meant a lot.

**~D.R.**


	48. Camotose

I found Whitefang, or fang for short, to be quite enjoyable company. He was entertaining to take in my alt mode when I went on drives. Just like an organic dog, he would stick he head out my window. Absolutely fragging adorable.

The twins and I shared quite a few...experiences. By now I'm sure half the base has heard, embarrassing but amusing at the same time.

Though all of this was good and made me happy...I was severely pissed right now. Chromia and Ironhide had come to me asking why I had closed off the bond. They hadn't even realized that I was gone?

Door wings flicking I stared Ironhide and Chromia right in the optics with a deadly stare. Anger flaring through me at their insensitivity. _How dare they!_ A soft growl that was totally non threatening echoed from my pedes where Fang sat. He must have picked up on my anger and reacted to it.

"How dare you." I finally said. They stared at me in confusion. Well Ironhide did, Chromia looked angry.

"How dare we? You won't even look at your sister! You abandoned her!" I made a choking sound and revving of my engine. _I abandoned her?!_

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that abandoning your youngling for your sparkling makes it the younglings fault." Turning I made to stock off when I felt a huge servo clamp down on my right door wing, effectively stopping me. Pain zapped through me and my vocal processor gave a strangled noise of pain.

"Femme, don't you dare treat your femme creator like that." Jerking my door wing, I whirled around, even though I felt the joint pop and wrench painfully. Gritting my jaw so that I didn't make a noise of pain, I looked them in the optics. Ironhide let go of my bent door wing, his own optics dark with anger.

"You abandoned me like my real creators did, why should I trust you? Or even listen to you for that matter? As far as I am concerned, that pit spawn of yours and the both of you can go to the pit!" As soon as those words left my mouth I found my helm flying to the side as Ironhide back handed me.

I let out a grunt of pain and stumbled backwards. It wasn't the fact that my adoptive creators had hit me that got me, no it was the hit itself. It brought back painful memories of abuse, of pain. Someone kicking me and hurting me.

Over the bond with the twins I felt anger and horror. _Slag I didn't close the bond!_ As soon as I tried to close it, they wormed their way in feeling the shock and pain, blurry memories of past abuse. Staring my creators right in the optics I turned and walked away, not bothering to look back.

Ironhide had seemed slightly guilty even though I could still see the anger there, Chromia though was a whole new ball game. Her optics help a ferocious anger at me, one that reminded me too much of my biological creators. Swallowing, I stalked down the hallways feeling the energon tears prick at my optics.

The soft padding paws of my loyal canine companion were right on my heals as he trotted beside me. Only a puppy and yet he was the size of a full grown organic German Shepherd. Scowling I stomped off through the base and outside, my heavy foot falls leaving deep prints in the sand. Fang barked loudly as he fought to keep up. Bending down I grabbed him by his scruff bar and curled him to my chassis.

Flopping down onto the soft sand, heaving a sigh and resting my back on a tree trunk I gently stroked fangs fur. Whining he pawed at my chassis, looking down at him I smiled. He somehow managed to pull off a concerned look.

"I'm fine fang, really! I just...I can't believe..." Trailing off I pulled my servo away from his fur and placed it on my dented metal cheek. Swallowing around the tightness of my throat, I shuttered my optics and sighed. A soft cool doggy nose gently prodded my throat cables. Opening my optics I looked down at him quietly.

"What am I gonna do, Fang?" When I got no answer I sighed and gently prodded the bond to find the twins had marginally closed it. Sitting up strait I frowned and gently probed it, only to find a sudden reinforced wall around it.

Scowling I felt my pent up aggression and hurt suddenly come forth. _Fine they want to shut me out, I'll shut them out._ Closing off my side of the bond I felt my spark's ache intensify. Ignoring it I stood up and transformed down into my vehicular form.

Whitefang let out a whine and pawed at my door, but instead of opening it I blared my horn. Letting out a yip he lunged away from me seeming apprehensive of my sudden enmity.

"Go back to base Fang." I stated coldly. Spinning my tires in the pliable sand I took off leaving my little fang to slowly disappear from my scans and rear view mirrors. Speeding up I decided to 'screw the paint' and go off the road.

Turning down a trail I did not know, I sped up further maxing out at close to two hundred miles per hour through the scrub brush. I didn't care that the vegetation was ripping and tearing at my paint, that my wheels were getting destroyed slowly from sticks and other sharp objects, nor did I care about the fact that my spark felt as though it would implode in pain.

Speeding up further, I swung around trees as they began to thicken. Occasionally fishtailing one, but another being too close would get hit. By the time that the trees began to thin I was sporting many rather impressive dents and dings. My paint was completely ruined, though I wasn't really all that worried.

Transforming into my bi-pedial form I stalked through the ever so slowly thinning trees. A noise caused me to pause mid step. It sounded like a seeker, two more like it, I wasn't entirely sure. By the thundering crashes I heard they probably landed.

Slowly creeping forward I ducked down behind the bushes. _Good thing I'm so short. Other wise they'd see me hiding here._ I mused softly. Carefully moving the under brush I found the clearing to be...well clear. Frowning in confusion I pricked my door wings.

"What the...where did they go?"

"Looking for us." Lurching forward and out of the brush I looked up in shock. There stood _three_ seekers. _Oh slag...an entire trine. I'm screwed._ Looking at them I recognized one of them to be Starscream, he was described so disdainfully by all the bots I knew who he was without having ever met him. _He's like a fragging dorito._

I couldn't stop the snort they came from my vocal processor, though by the glares I was receiving I quickly put a clamp on it. Scrambling up out of the dirt I flared out my wings to try and make me look bigger than I actually was.

I got snickers from them as they advanced them toward me. A brief flash of panic hit me. I didn't do well with fights, the fight with the fallen proved that! Backing up I stumbled over a branch and hit the ground, finding myself quickly cornered. Opening up my bond even though I could feel it was still blocked I sent out a silent plea. **Help!**

Looking up in horror I saw Starscream charging his null ray. Zapping my circuits, I felt everything shutting down. My limbs were the first to shut off, followed by my vocal processor and then finally my actual processor clicked off. Darkness swamped my vision, the last thing I saw was the blurry form of Starscream and his trine giving off a feral grin.

OoOoOoOo

..._Drip..._

_ ...Drip..._

_ ...Drip..._

An infuriating dripping noise permeated the cool and humid air. Steam wafted around me as my systems over heated trying to start up. Wires popped and sizzled from their fried places. Pain. That's all that really registered with me at the moment.

My optics wouldn't work and I had the feeling that even if they did I wouldn't be able to see anything anyways. I gasped sharply as a drop of water slid down my door wings. They were so sensitive. If I had any guess as to the intense pained feeling, I'd think the neural net in my body must have been heightened_...but it's only around my door wings...odd._

The thought drifted through my foggy processor weakly. Sluggishly I yanked on my wrists only to find them chained down to something. _By the feelings I'm getting I must be sitting on concrete..._Slowly shifting again to test my movement area, I found that I could move my arms to the sides by at least a foot, but up and down only a few inches at most.

Scowling I wheezed in a vent, hearing the way my ventilation shaft rattled. Grimacing I wiggled my antennas, finding them to be just fine. Though I didn't feel any electrical pulse allowing them to light up. _That null blast must have knocked my magnetic charge ability off line._ Scowling I concentrated most of my energy on my audio receptors seeing as I couldn't see.

_These will have to be my sight for a while...I wonder...if that null ray activated my neural net for some reason, shouldn't it have enhanced my observatory skills because of the neural nets within my audios and optics?_

I carefully concentrated further, finding that slowly that obnoxious dripping disappeared. In it's place the sounds of unknown base activity was heard. Spark pumping harder I pushed my concentration to the max.

I could hear faint conversations, stuff breaking, voices, but most of all stomping pedes...heading right toward where ever I was. Slowly pulling back my audio neural net, the sound of a door screeching opening was heard.

Flinching at the loud noise, that seemed even louder with my hearing at the moment, I felt the start of a processor ache coming on. My breaths sounded loud to my own audios as pede falls stomped down the hall.

..._Clomp..._

_ ...Clomp..._

_ ...Clomp..._

Each step matched to the pulse of my spark. Energon roared in my veins as fear pulsated through me, so thick it was almost tangible. If I was human I would have been sweating, but as it was my cooling fans were clicking and clacking weakly, vents rattling in an alarming way. The sounds of my systems trying not crash was even more alarming.

_**Warning: Stasis lock imminent. **_

_**Warning: energon depleted: 50%**_

_**Warning: Seek immediate medical attention: Multiple systems fried.**_

I clenched my jaw as those words began blinking in my dark field vision, an eery red that seemed to glow. _Those pedes sound heavy..._I thought wearily. Swallowing, I felt my dry throat clench making me cough. A deep rumble that made chills spread across my frame was heard.

"Starscream wasn't lying when he said he found a femme. You will be of excellent use femme." My spark constricted further, fear thickening like the steam around my frame. I made a rasping noise while trying to breath, my throat oh so dry...

"W-where..Where am I?" I managed to whisper hoarsely. That dark laugh again, though I knew who ever it was wasn't truly amused.

"My, my. I would have thought a femme such as yourself would have been able to figure it out." He rasped. My breath hitched. I knew that voice! But from where?

"You're in our secret Decepticon base femme."

"Why?"

"You will breed a new army. One that I will father." I felt my spark stop, the energon in veins go cold. …._Megatron..._The sound of his heavy pedes getting farther away had me relaxing, but only slightly. That agitating door that was sure to make me go insane, and then everything was quiet...or at least as quiet as it can get for someone with super advanced hearing.

Settling back down on the floor I set myself to the task of trying to get comfortable. Every fiber of my frame felt like it was on fire. A soft draft of air to scraping my armor on the ground shot pain through me to the highest degree. My breath rasped through the air, bouncing around the cell.

I had no real knowledge of time as I sat there, seeing as my chronometer had gone offline like many of my other systems. I began to try to count the hours by listening to the movement of the base. When it was quiet I assumed it was night, and when it was busy I assumed it to be day.

I'm not sure how long I sat in that cell, all I knew was that slowly my systems one by one were shutting down. I was in so much pain that I welcomed stasis lock, at least their I wouldn't feel it, but for some reason I never fell into stasis. Nor did I recharge. I was to scared to, to vigilant of the cons around me...or above me I'm not sure which.

By what I think was the third day...or was it the fifth? I lost count. Any who, I finally felt a tug in my spark. Quickly I threw open the bond, my fear and love bleeding through in a tidal wave. I could feel confusion along with a sense of urgancy.

_**:Sweet spark! Where have you been?! You've had us worried sick!:**_

_**:We haven't recharged in five day cause of you babe.:**_ I felt energon tears pull up in my optics.

_**:Cons..:**_ I said weakly. I think the weakness of the answer alarmed them more than the answer itself.

_**:Where are you!: **_They snarled in unison.

_**:I d-don't know!:**_ I wailed through the bond. A sob escaped my throat before I could stop it.

:Someones c-coming!: I cried through the bond, though I fought to gain control on the outside. The door squealed open again, and those thundering pede's thumped down the hall. Each thump jaring the ground and making my spark thump faster.

_**:Don't worry, we'll find you.:**_

_**:Please, hurry: **_After transmitting my last message through the bond I forced myself to close the bond, however painful it may be, concentrating on the thing at hand. Listening intently I heard his pedes stop just outside of what I guessed to be my cell. I felt my door wings shiver in fear, pain flaring in the joints momentarily.

A door opened, my cell's perhaps? A servo grabbed my jaw and tilted my helm up.

"A blind helpless femme...even better." Fear constricted my chassis like a thick coiling snake.

"You will bring the new erra femme, you should be proud." His deep vibrating voice washed over me. Shivering I found some footing in my courage and spat at him angrily.

"Why should I be happy or proud? I will never mate with you!" A low grumbling noise filled the air around me. Apprehension filled my spark.

"You will learn to speak when spoken to femme."

"It doesn't matter. I will never answer to you." I snorted. I spoke too soon. I felt his claws wrap around my throat crushing down. The other clawed servo ripping into my chassis. A scream of pain tore up from my vocal processors, bouncing from the walls.

"Shut up!" He roared. The next thing I knew my vocal processor was being crushed, shards slicing through my throat cables, energon lines gushing my life force. Sparks erupted from my throat as I tried to scream or speak. Wires crackling with electricity.

"If you can not behave and speak when spoken to, then you shall not speak at all!" He roared. His hot breath on my face, sightless optics widening in fear. I tried to cry out in fear as the huge mech snagged me harshly, ripping into my armor. The chains that held me snapping from the strain he put on grabbing me up.

I was thrown to the ground, pain flaring through all of my sensors. Gasping in pain I felt the huge Decepticon that he was pin my frail form down. I reached up and feebly tried to get him off, I just had no strength left. I hadn't fueled in days and was running on low reserves. The flashing warning sign in my dark vision a common sight by now, no pun intended. He roughly ripped my lower plating's away, and I quickly found pain being torn through me.

A forever silent scream of agony, disgust and fear built up within me, but couldn't come out. The mech was rough, no where near like how my twins had been with me. Energon tears leaked from my optics in rivulets, betrayal in my spark. _I have betrayed them...let another mech take me._

After what seemed like forever I felt him release into me, an acid feeling forming in my throat as he pulled away with a squelching sound. I lay there on the ground feeling hollow and empty. Once I heard that far off door open and close, I rolled over and regurgitated what ever precious energon was left in my tanks. Not much came out, I just found myself dry heaving as I lay their in my own energon.

An explosion rocked the base. Dust falling from the ceiling and fluttering over my still form. I dry heaved once more, a soft sob echoing through the cell after wards. _They're are here to late..._I thought dimly. Red error messages popped up across my dark vision again.

Stasis lock: Imminent

Energon: Reserve tanks empty.

Error: Motor functions: Shutting down

Error: Systems shutting down

Error: Entering Stasis lock

Laying still I felt my systems shut down slowly, my limbs growing heavier and a blissful darkness taking over.

OoOoOoOo

Slowly I came back online, though the only thought going through my processor was that I was still with the cons. That Megatron was coming any moment. A garbled whimper came from my vocal processor. Static laced that simple noise and pain exploded through my throat.

I moved my mouth, but only garbled noise game out. _By Primus my vocal processor is slagged to the pit and back...though I'm sure my frame is too._ I thought, when suddenly two servos clamped down on my own. Jerking, a pitiful whining noise came forth making my fear known.

"Easy love, you're safe now." _I know that voice._ Opening my optics slowly, the ceiling of the med bay sluggishly came into focus. Shifting my optics to the right I saw Sideswipe, to the left was Sunstreaker. _By Primus, I'm offline aren't I?_

I tried to speak again, but that horrible garbling noise came again. An ache settling in my throat. The soft servos of my twins gently ran over my injured frame. Jerking in fear I let out another garbled whine. They seemed confused as to why I didn't want them touching me. A soft nudging of the bond told me they wanted in, but I quickly denied them. _They can't find out! T-they leave me like everyone else..._

"Ratchet! She's online!" Sideswipe called over his shoulder. Sunstreaker sat silent like a statue, brooding by the looks of it. There was the sound of his pede steps stomping towards us and suddenly I wasn't in the med bay anymore. I was in my cell and those horrid pedes were coming closer.

Clomp

Clomp

Clomp

Immediately I began thrashing. A garbled scream leaving my throat. Arms were pinning me down, but they weren't the twins arms. Oh no they were Megatron's, as he prepared to defile and tear into me. Suddenly a third arm was grabbing me and pulling me to the berth, a sharp object being jabbed into my throat cables.

Slowly my frame began to relax back against the berth. All the pain and fear I was feeling beginning to disappear. Sluggishly I looked up into the face of Ratchet as he loomed over me. He looked exhausted and a little sad as he sighed.

"Ratchet what's wrong with her?" I heard a faint voice ask. I couldn't tell who's.

"PTSD." I heard him mutter.

"What?"

She's got Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from the cons. I feared as much." Arms wrapped around me as my a fogginess took over my sight and other senses. As I fell into a forced recharge, I felt the bond open wide up and two presences slipped close to my spark. _Never surrender...keep fighting..._I told myself as my consciousness faded into black.

OoOoOoOoOo

I awoke to voices chattering beside my berth. The forms of my mates gone, a sudden beeping filled the air as I panicked.

"Slaggit femme calm down!" A voice roared. Optics flashing open I saw Megatron's face as he snarled down at me. My vocal processor emitted a garbled whine again. Looking around frantically I noticed Ironhide and Chromia sitting beside me. Ironhide looked exceptionally guilty, but a deep anger was in his optics to. Chromia had dried energon tear tracks down her face.

"Hey.." She whispered. Leaning forward she gently wrapped her servo around mine, flinching I jerked back from her a little. Fresh energon tears fell from her optics and she let go of me.

"I'm sorry." Ironhide rumbled. I glanced over at him wearily feeling the ghost of the hit on my cheek. I saw him turn his gaze from me and clench his fist.

"I shouldn't have done that...I was angry. I took it out on you, but not mech has the right to hit a femme, especially her mech creator. I felt that familiar ache in my chassis as I shook my helm. Chromia leaned forward and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my poor sparkling, look what's happened to you! You are our little one, we should have protected you." I wished I could talk to them, but my throat was really jacked up this time. _I wonder if Ratchet will be able to fix it..._Swallowing painfully, I weakly grabbed her servo.

_**:I love you both.:**_ I sent through the com link I saw them both smile and tears in their optics. Though for the briefest moment I felt a flicker of a bond to them again. There was a curious feeling in it, though it was still weary of me. Just as fast as it was there it was gone again.

"Though I'm still not happy that you did what you did." I looked at Ironhide in confusion.

"You bonded to them." Chromia said softly. My confusion melted into a defensive anger. A soft chuckle came from them both at that. _I may not be able to speak, but I can at least convey my thoughts through body language. _Thank Primus. I thought.

"Without that bond though we would have never found you." Mused Ironhide. _Yeah and I would've been a breeding tool._ I snarked back in my mind. Ratchet came over being more cautious now.

"I'm going to need you two to leave."

"Why?!" Chromia snarled indignantly.

"I need to speak with her...alone." Frowning, I sent my creators a look. Sighing, Ironhide stood with a grunt and scooped Chromia up. Walking out the door with her yelling profanities all the way out. Turning my attention back on Ratchet I tensed. _I don't like that tone of voice.._

Sighing, he grabbed his rolling chair and sat down by my berth. I saw him scowl and he seemed to be contemplating something.

"Saberquake...I have some bad news." I frowned and nodded to him to continue.

"You were carrying when the cons captured you." _How is that bad news! I was...wait..._was_ carrying?_ I sent him a confused look not understanding where this was going. His look was pained as he spoke the single most spark breaking sentence I have ever heard in my life.

"Megatron Offlined your sparkling." Pain snapped through me as I stared at him hollowly. He leaned forward and gently set his servo on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry...if it makes you feel any better the little one didn't suffer." He said softly while standing up. Removing his servo he took his chair and moved to the other side of the room. Leaving me to grieve.

Pain tore through me. Reaching up my dainty servos I placed them on my abdomen. Energon tears welled up and slowly dripped down my face plates. They felt like acid, scalding hot. After a moment Fang lunged up on the berth, seemingly forgiving my for my hostile behavior all those days ago. Curling my arms gently around him I buried my face in his thick fur. _Oh my sparkling...my sparkling...how I wish I could have seen you grow._

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone. I wanted to say thank you to all of those who reviewed and to my special reviewers: Bee4ever, GreatWingedAssassin, Suki-Angel91494, and SolarFlare Prime. If I missed anyone I'm terribly sorry!

Well, I hope you liked this!


	49. Animal I've Become

It's been a couple of days since the bots rescued me, though I kept going from being thankful to wishing they hadn't. I blame it on my hormones...or what ever Ratchet calls them. I honestly couldn't even look at the twins. I wouldn't tell them nor Ratchet what had happened, though I think Ratchet suspects what happened.

The twins could have found out by now, but I closed off the bond so that they can't look through my memories to find out. _**They would hate you! Abandon you even...offline you!**_ That voice always screams those things at me. Filling my helm with rubbish.

Every night I wake up screaming as horrid visions of Megatron appear in my dreams, haunting my memories. The worst part is that I feel like part of me died in that cell. That when the bots brought me back, half of me was offlined, and in it's place...something had room to grow. I fear that my glitch had advanced.

I know that I should tell Ratchet, or the twins at the vary least...but I over heard Redalert talking about how no one could possibly love a glitch, when I was younger. I understand it was probably his paranoia acting up and making him say things, but a part of me...the voice really, agrees.

So for the past two days or so I've been contemplating whether or not to tell. _If I had a sparkling would he or she have a glitch too?_ A part of me always feared that, but another part that was more selfish always snarled 'so what?' I was seriously beginning to get a processor ache.

Absently rubbing my abdomen my thoughts went back to the little one, who's spark was extinguished to soon. My spark clenched again and flared sending pulses of need through me. I wanted a sparkling so badly, but it was to soon after what had happened. How could I carry _and_ raise a sparkling when I'm so messed up?

Sighing, I rolled over onto my abdomen. Curiously, I shifted my attention to the electrical impulses in my neural net and strengthened them in my door wings. After a moment I could feel the spark beats of the bots around me. Smiling I let the control go and it evened back out into my normal neural net. I had yet to ask Ratchet about my sudden enhancement in my observatory skills as well.

Flicking my door wings and wiggling my antennas as they flashed colors, I stared at Ratchet from where I lay. He was grumbling and snarling about something or another. I didn't want to intrude on his privacy, even though he pries with us all the time, so I kept my audios un-enhanced.

After awhile he moved away still seemingly irate. Shuttering my optics, my thought went to my unborn sparkling...who never would see the light of day. They would never run and play, never be sung too or held.

_What would their personality be like? Would they have looked like the twins or me...perhaps a combination of all three? _So many different answers plagued me processor though one did stand out. _Was it a mech or a femme?_ Sighing, I opened my optics again.

My spark pulsed in pain, in grief, but I didn't share it with my mates, and I'm not sure I ever would. _I wonder if the twins knew..._My breath hitched at that thought. Slowly uncurling from my fetal position, I looked around the seemingly empty room. Though I knew Ratchet was there...he always lurked somewhere in the med bay unseen.

**:Ratchet?:** I called through the com link. My vocal processor was still all jacked up, meaning I either had to write or talk through the com link.

"Yes." I heard him call back aloud. He casually strolled in, but I noticed the cautiousness that was there as well. Guilt struck me hard, but I pushed it back with determination.

**:D-do the twins...know?:** I whispered. Glancing up through dim optics I watched the way he seemed to contemplate something.

"No, I never told them." He said carefully. Two sides of me struck home, one was relieved that they did not know, the other was sickened and _wanted _them to know. It was quiet as he stood in the dim lighting watching me.

"Did you wish for them to know?" My throat emitted a strangled gurgling noise as I tried to speak.

**:No! I don't want them to know anything!:** I cried out horrified. Slowly he moved forward and grabbed his chair, rolling it over to me. Sitting down heavily, he spoke in a soft yet demanding voice.

"Speaking of not knowing anything, what exactly happened in those caves?" _So we were in some caverns...that would explain the dampness and dripping..._

**:I'd rather not talk about it...: **I muttered through the com. Looking away from Ratchet in shame.

"You're going to half to talk about it sooner or later femme. I have a theory of what happened, but I have to know the truth. What happened?" Swallowing, I tried to look anywhere else besides him.

**:I t-think you know what happened...HE wants a n-new army...but he n-needs a femme to breed it.:** I spat through the com link. Shame bubbled up in me as I let out a sob and shuttered my optics tightly, trying to fight off the onslaught of tears. Vents hitched, but they weren't Ratchet's.

"What!" Twin voices roared. Optics flashing open, I looked up in shock, my vents hitching with a faint rattle. There in the door way stood my twins, like tall imposing statues. Raw anger flared in their deep indigo optics. _Oh no...they must have hacked the com! _My energon ran cold, spark thumping harder.

Suddenly the bond was forced open violently as my mates pushed their way in. All of my memories were being thrown forward by the two as they sifted through them. Their anger making them rather rough and violent about it.

Opening on optic in pain I saw Ratchet silently leave to give us space. _No stay! Don't leave me to their wrath!_ I wanted to yell, but I couldn't my voice wouldn't work and he had turned off his com. The bond seemed to choke me as an anger not my own flared and swallowed me whole. Fear sprang up in me and strangled me worse than the anger did, I could feel my fear bleed out like a gaping wound.

It bled through the bond fiercely, their anger subsided immediately in response. Guilt took it's place. Two frames seemed to wrap around my body and hold me close, cooing nonsense in my audios. Surprisingly gentle servos smoothed over my hyper sensitive frame and antennas.

"Shh, we're sorry-"

"We didn't mean to scare you." Two voices crooned, finishing each others sentences. A shuddering breath left my frame making my still injured vents rattle loudly.

:_**D-do you hate me?: **_Confusion swept through the bond at my words. Closely followed by a horrified anger.

"No babe we don't."

"How could we hate_ you_ for something like that, something that wasn't your fault?" Shuddering I curled into them unable to answer it myself. Pain flared through my spark, along with doubt.

_**:Y-you won't leave me?:**_ I whispered through the bond, my optics closed. Silence ensued, one that made my audios ring. A gentle caress through the bond gently swept over me, comforting me.

"Never." They said in unison. Both let out a massive growl and settled close to me. I let my contentedness slide through the bond. _At least I know they won't leave me now._ Suddenly I sat up, their arms loosened to allow the movement.

_**:Where's Fang?: **_I questioned. A soft bark drew our attention. Looking down I saw him sitting there wagging his big fluffy tail. Letting out a soft gurgling giggled, I reached down and picked him up.

_**:That answers my question, huh?:**_ Two identical chuckles met my audios. Shivering slightly at the breath that swept over my neck cables. Suddenly the image of the huge brute pinning me down filled my vision. His breath on my throat cables, ripping and tearing, causing unimaginable pain. _They aren't Megatron!_ I cried in my processor.

Curling into myself and holding Fang close my my chassis I tried to calm my breathing. He let out a soft whine, pawing at my chest plates. The twins gently slid into my processor through the bond, taking some of my pain away. Soothing and comforting me the best they could. Slowly I relaxed and put my helm on Sunstreaker's shoulder.

Their servos ran soothing circles over my back and door wings, engines rumbling softly. Pressing my face into Fangs soft metallic fur, I sighed. _It'll take awhile, but I'm sure I'll heal..._Swallowing, I ran my small servo gently through his fur again. That soft nose gently pressed against my cheek again, just as it had before I was captured.

A new thought crossed my mind. I really didn't want to speak about it, but I knew that they needed to know. _To the pit with it, they already know what Megatron did to me._ Keeping my face buried I mumbled softly.

_**:He killed it.:**_ I whispered through the bond.

"What?" Sideswipe murmured.

_**:He offlined my sparkling!: **_I felt identical bursts of pain and outrage at my words through the bond.

"We were gonna be mech creators?" Sunstreaker rumbled. I nodded into the silky fur, unable to look up. I didn't want to have to see their expressions, their pain through the bond was enough.

"I know this is gonna sound bad sweet spark, but I'm glad it was the little one and not you. I mean at least we can try for another, right?" Sideswipe crooned soothingly. Nodding I lifted my helm.

_**:Y-your right...Ratchet said the little one was too young to have felt anything, so it offlined peacefully...still I blame myself.:**_ My spark still ached as though a part of my being was stripped from it.

"You shouldn't." They murmured.

The presence of my twins immediately smoothed over my spark delicately, as though I myself would break. _I wonder where Ratchet went..._As if on cue to my thoughts, Ratchet stalked back into the main half of the med bay.

"Everything sorted out? Good now out of my med bay." Ratchet snapped at the twins without waiting for answer. Growling they slowly stood up looking menacing.

:_**S-sides...Sunny...don't.: **_I said through the looked down at me and sighed. The tense air gone just as quickly as it came. Running soothing servos over my my door wings and helm they stood ready to leave.

"And take the petro hound with you." Ratchet snapped. Just as Sideswipe was about to grab Fang, I yanked him back with a weak gurgling growl. All three pairs of optics landed on me in surprise. Some sort of instinct was screaming at me to protect him and not let go. It confused me greatly, but I went along with it.

_Don't. Touch. Him._ I growled aggressively. I knew they couldn't understand me because my vocal processor was slagged to the pit and back, but I think my growl made my intentions quite clear. Even Fang let out a fain whine, ears flicking back.

"Sweet spark? I wasn't gonna hurt him.." Sideswipe said slowly, a cautious curiousness poked me over the bond.

"What's gotten into you babe?" Sunstreaker growled softly. A tingly feeling swept through me as Ratchet scanned me. Heaving a heavy sigh through his nose he spoke lowly.

"Leave him." I didn't bother to look up as some instinct drove me further. Cuddling Fang close, I let out soft little clicks to him. Curling into me he let a happy 'roof' sound.

"Why? You just told us to take him!" At the words 'take him' I let out another strangled growl from where I sat.

"Her instinctual programs seem to have activated. The loss of her sparkling apparently triggered some primal need to care for something. Her canine companion 'Fang' would seem to have been designated that spot. I don't recommend any bot trying to take the petro hound from her." Ratchet said irritably. _Why did he tell the twins about that! Oh right I just did, stupid mech was probably listening in to some of the conversation..._

I could feel a gentle pulse of acceptance and love through the bond along with a sense of them conveying their understanding. Curling my arms tightly around Fang, though not tight enough to hurt him, I looked at them neutrally.

They both gave me a soft smile, turned on their heals, and then left. Glancing up at Ratchet I let a low gurgling growl erupt from my chassis when he went to a step around the berth.

"Oh for Primus's sake I'm not after Fang!" Ratchet shouted exasperatedly. I kept the low growl up until he turned and stalked off into his office. Satisfied that he wouldn't touch _my_ little Fang, I lay down with him curled to my chassis and slipped into a peaceful recharge.

OoOoOoOo

When I onlined later in the night I felt a blind panic grip me. Some part of me launched out an irrational fear that took over my processor. My instincts took over rather quickly leaving me incapable of thinking properly. _Where is Fang!_ My instincts screamed.

I felt around on the berth and looked around in fear. My antennas lit up an acidic green in my terror. The sound of soft paw pads met my super sensitive audios, turning my helm quickly I laid optics on his dark shape.

Reaching down I snagged him by his scruff, getting a loud yip. Curling him into my chassis again, I slowly rocked him. That irrational fear slowly faded, though my 'other half' didn't. Nuzzling his blue metallic fur, I pulled back to look into his silver blue optics.

Blinking, I gently rubbed around one of his ears getting a soft croon in return. Smiling I kissed his little snout happily, stroking the soft fur.

_Don't worry Fang, no one will touch you while I'm around._ That deeper primal part rumbled deep with in me. A noise that had anyone been around would have had them cowering in fear. _**No one!**_ That primal voice roared.

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! I would have updated sooner, but my internet went out for a few days...sorry!


	50. Therapy

Roughly a month has passed since my capture and release. Of course the mental scars still remain, but I'm healing. The twins and I keep trying for another sparkling, but so far nothing has happened. My vocal processor is damaged beyond repair, similar to Bumblebee's, but the twins usually translate what I want, or I will talk through the com link on rare occasion.

Fang has grown immensely. Before he was roughly the size of a full grown German Shepherd, now he's the size of a baby elephant. Major size difference obviously. He and I have grown more attached by now as well. I'm pretty sure the twins are jealous of our new bond, but I don't really care...he's good for when I have an episode and need help for relaxing.

Sure the twins help, but something about Fang helps better than their words do...sometimes my acting like I'm normal facade crumbles and I hate for the twins to see the true me. That's where I was right now actually, in our quarters with Fang. The twins were out on a patrol around the island, the patrols have been stepped up a notch considering how the seekers found us and bot napped me. Plus we were going to be moving bases soon and Optimus wants to make sure no cons can trail us.

Sighing, I curled further into the warmth of the berth, Fang curled up against me. Soon he wouldn't be able to sleep on the berth at all. I felt a gurgling whine come up at that. I really didn't want Fang to have to sleep on the floor, I had night terrors when he wasn't by my side. Now that I think about it I feel kind of bad, here the twins are trying their hardest to take care of me and I rely more on my petro hound than them...selfish much?

_Oh well,_ m_aybe I'll get a small berth for him..._I giggled at the thought of Fang curled up in a giant berth on the other side of the room. Shaking my helm I glanced down to see him looking up at me again. It fascinated me how now that he was older his silver blue optics were now the most stunning blue I've ever seen, besides the twins of course. His optics are like deep springs that you could stare into all day long. While his fur has deepened in it's blue color to more of a sapphire, with streaks of silver occasionally shining through.

Apparently 'White fang' was a good designation for him, seeing as he now lived up to it. When he yawned all you would see was gleaming white fangs, though he was a gentle giant...unless you some how upset me. Then was a pit hound, the twins liked to joke. I smiled down at him as he yawned, flashing those gleaming fangs of his. Giggling, I scratched his chin mid yawn playfully. _Aaaaaar-oooh._ Was the sound he made whenhis yawn cut out in a gargled croon. Laughing softly I rubbed the base of his left ear. He seemed to like that a lot as I found out when he was smaller, so I made a habit of it.

Flicking my door wings I settled back on my side and rested my helm on his large shoulder. His soft breath ghosted over my antennas as he huffed out a sigh. His long snout nuzzled against the back of my neck cables, tickling me. Letting out a soft giggle I shifted positions to get away from the tickling sensation. _Errrrrrrr._ He emitted while rolling onto his back.

I rolled my optics heaven ward at his antics. _You silly pup._ I giggled in my helm. Rubbing his soft metallic fur I stared down at him thoughtfully. _I wonder what it's like to be Fang..._Smiling I shook my helm. Their could be countless possible ways to answer that one.

Suddenly Fang rolled over away from my servo. His large ears were pricked up and his soft fluffy tail and thick mane seemed almost bristled. _Fang?_ The sound of pede steps coming closer caught my attention. _Of course, he always stands guard when an 'intruder' comes near._ I thought bemused. Though the way he appeared more wolfish in his stance guarding the 'den' wasn't lost on me.

_ He seems more wolf like than domesticated canine like...I wonder if Wheeljack mixed up the code...wouldn't surprise me._ I snorted at the thought. _Watch him come in and say 'whoops, I made you a turbo wolf not a petro hound, that okay with you?'_ Snorting in a gurgled laughter, I saw the way my canine companion gave me the weirdest doggie look, adding to the fuel of my mirth. _Oh Fang, I would have you no other way._

Smiling, I stood only to have him right behind my heels. Walking to the door I pressed the pad and stepped out, allowing Fang to follow me. Walking to the rec room I quickly snatched two cubes of energon. Moving over to a secluded area I placed the second one on the table and sat down, watching Fang stand up on his hind legs and daintily lap at his meal. Smiling in amusement I remembered when I had taught him that technique. The twins had seemed greatly entertained while the other bots just shook their helms in bewilderment as if thinking 'that is one strange canine and femme alright.'

Giggling faintly I leaned back in my chair and sipped at my breakfast. Oddly Fang never made any noise for a creature so big. Tilting my helm I glanced at him curiously. _So odd..._Sometimes I wondered if he was really a bot in a canines body, but I always dismissed the thought. Glancing around I caught sight of Jazz strolling into the room. Smiling to myself I glanced at my companion.

Gurgling a soft cooing noise. Immediately Fang dropped to all four paws and trotted over to Jazz. Grabbing his servo in between his strong jaws carefully, he pulled him over towards the table. It never failed to entertain me when this happened. The first time Fang had grabbed someones servo like that I thought everyone would glitch...Jazz especially considering he was the one that normally got fetched.

"Was up li'le lady?" Jazz drawled. Fang let go of his servo and trotted back over to my side to resume his meal. Smiling in a secretive way I nodded my helm to the seat across from me. My 'older brother' sat down with a sigh, his own cube at hand.

"Jus' wanted me n'ar or wha'?" I shrugged my door wings and made a so-so gesture. Grinning he sat back with a sigh.

"Ah ta'e it ya wa'ted ta Jazz man he'e." I raised a single optic ridge in amusement. _Conceited much?_ Letting out a gurgled chuckle I reached over and stroked Fangs back as he finished up. Dropping back onto all fours and licking his chops, he curled up by my pedes comfortably. Jazz smirked in amusement.

"Real pit hound ya go' dere." I nodded equally amused. _Pit hound my aft. He's too sweet for that._ Sensing my thoughts Jazz laughed and spoke up playfully.

"He's only ni'e ta ya Quake. Only ta ya." I grinned in amusement as he stood back up.

"Ah gotta be hea'en out. Ah'll see ya la'er 'kay?" Nodding I watched him leave quietly. Drinking the rest of my energon quickly I stood up and cleaned up the two cubes. Patting my thigh twice I heard the sound of claws scraping against the floor quickly as Fang hurried to follow my silent command. Racing after me he was soon back on my heals, ears swiveling each and every way as he stayed vigilant for danger.

Smiling softly I carefully stepped around humans and nodded my hello's to the bots I passed. Walking back to my quarters I sat down on the floor, my back pressed against the wall. The coolness of the metal that made up the wall seemed to sooth my aching door wings. They'd been doing a lot of that ever since my neural net got all jacked up and enhanced or what ever the slag happened to it. Glancing back down at Fang I let another smile grace my features.

It seemed like Fang was the only one who got my smiles as they became rarer and rarer to all of the bots and humans alike...even my twins. I just couldn't help it, a part of me was deeply depressed and still traumatized, while the other half was back to normal...or as normal as you can get after something like that. Sighing through my nose plating's I gently rubbed the base of Fangs left ear again. _Oh Fang, what ever shall I do?_

OoOoOoOo

My twins were constantly on patrol now. It was worse than being in Decepticon imprisonment, at least I had someone to keep me company even if what they were doing was greatly disagreeable there. Sitting in our tiny quarters with Fang I stared at the opposite wall. Ratchet gave specific orders to not let me out of the base, saying I wasn't combat fit. It seemed to make my glitch and depression act up more than usual, the worst part was that Fang's presence was slowly loosing it's therapeutic effect. _Even fang can't help me now..._

My spark clenched in pain, that familiar dull ache setting in. Although now it wasn't so dull. I had closed the bond to my mates not wanted them distracted by me, by my pain. I felt more than heard the soft whine from Fang seeing as his throat rested right on my thigh. The vibrations of his whine echoing over the flexible metal of my leg. Clenching my servo into a fist in his thick mane, a single fat energon tear dropped from my optic, splashing on his snout.

Fang whined softly and sat up, pawing at my arm. _Fang...I wish you could understand, I wish someone would understand me! That I could tell them what's wrong! But...I can't..._A soft whine ripped it's way out of my destroyed vocals. Squeezing my optics shut, all I could see were those blood red optics boring into my own. Spark stuttering I raised my arm and allowed my ion cannon to appear, blasting the thick wall.

Voices raised, alarms blared, someone banged on the door, but I knew it wouldn't open. I had locked it after the twins left. Two presences thrust themselves at the bond, bashing into my block, but I wouldn't let them in. I couldn't. Raising the cannon I put it to my chest plates, the heat of the weapon burning my armor and causing the chipped paint to bubble. Someone was screaming at me to open the door. _Just one blast...then it will be all over. One blast...just one..._

Fang whined and nudged my wrist as if wondering why I was pointing my weapon at my chest plates. Turning my dull optics down to him I smiled weakly. _I'm sorry boy, I know you try to protect me...but this time you can't protect me...not from this. _Charging the cannon a loud hum was emitted, the light swirling and ready to fire. Sucking in a breath I pulled the trigger the same time the door blasted inward, but the blessed darkness of death did not greet me. Searing pain did.

Hitting the ground with energon gushing from my chassis, I looked down to see the hole. Anger filled me as I realized that I had missed my spark, instead hitting the energon cables and other things off to the far left. Someone was picking me up, a voice was yelling, but I didn't understand what they were saying. Energon rushed up my throat and dripped down the side of my face, coating my silver lips blue.

Pain flared in my spark again before suddenly darkness began to take over. A voice was screaming at me to wake up, someone was shaking me. Pain flared in my spark again, I felt a scream try to leave my throat, but my vocal processor wouldn't allow it. Pain ripped up through it, energon squirting out and wires fried. Darkness, finally blessed darkness took over.

Suddenly I jerked back on line to realize I had fallen asleep. Pain flared into my spark when I found my two twins there, holding me tight, cooing to me.

:_**Just a night terror.:**_

_** :We couldn't feel you sweet spark! You had us terrified that something was wrong!:**_

_** :I'm fine now, really!:**_ _That's a lie..._I thought to myself.

_**:You sure baby?:**_

_** :Yeah. I'm sorry I worried you two.:**_

_** :Lets get you on the berth.:**_

The two of them gently picked me up and settled me on the berth. Fang was pacing, his ears back and a soft whine rumbling through him. Sorrow struck me. _I can't believe I dreamed that I did that...the worst part was that I was _glad_ that I did it._ Whining, I curled into my two mates. _What is wrong with me?_

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone! Second one in a day, yay! haha, Merry Christmas to you all!


	51. Mad World

The bond was quiet as tears dripped from my optics. Pain flared through my spark worse than before, it felt like my two twins had abandoned me from the silence they were emitting. I had told them everything, from my glitch to the suicidal thoughts and dreams. Now they just sat there on the berth staring at me in silence. Sideswipe leaned over and grabbed me not roughly, but not gently. He snagged me into his lap as Sunstreaker grabbed my face plates. He stared strait into my optics with a furious look in them.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner. Why were you hiding this from us?"

_**:I w-was scared, I d-didn't want to bother you!:**_ I whimpered through the bond.

"We're supposed to provide and care for you, sweet spark...this...we failed." I looked up sharply at them.

_**:You didn't fail!:**_ I cried in pain and fear. I didn't want them to abandon me because of my messed up self.

"Yes we did." My attention swiveled back to Sunstreaker as he growled it lowly. His indigo optics dim.

_**:It's my fault I'm like this, not yours! I deserve this for what I've done!: **_Both of their optics snapped to me and all at once their rage slammed through the bond and into me.

"It wasn't your fault that the cons did this too you, you didn't deserve it!" Sunstreaker snarled, optics blazing with his ire.

"And it's not your fault that your slaggin biological creators abandoned, neglected and abused you!" Sideswipe yelling scared me more than Sunstreaker truthfully. He was the one that was always happy, so to see him so furious scared me more than words ever could describe.

"None of this was your fault. Everything that has happened, happened because of someone else. You did not deserve this." They snarled in unison. The bond flared with their love, though the their wrath was their as well. Woo upon the cons and my biological creators when the twins got a hold of them. Woo upon them indeed. I stared into Sunstreaker's optics unsure what to say or do anymore. I didn't even want to look behind me as Sideswipe's no doubt livid expression. Fear coursed through me at its strongest, because of this Fang paced the floor with his ears flack back. His hackles raised up and a soft growl echoing the twins revving engines.

A strong servo grabbed my jaw and turned my head to make me look into Sideswipe's optics. My spark pulsed rapidly, my distress bleeding into them through the bond. Sideswipe was silent as was Sunstreaker, as if they were wondering what to do to me and about this situation. Images of my biological creators and Megatron penetrated my processor. My glitch seemed to play off of that and bring up horrible scenarios of what my twins would do to me because I was bad. I knew logically they would never do that, my spark knew they wouldn't, but I couldn't stop my processor from tormenting me as it was. Horror swept over the bond at the images, then anger mixed with regret. I shuttered my optics tightly shut as the two of them curled me between their chassis's.

"We would never hurt you, love. Never." They growled in unison. Slowly I relaxed into them, my glitch and my processor struggling for control. I felt their consciousness's brush against mine as they witnessed my internal battle. I could feel their support and love as they held my tense frame while I battled it out. Slowly my own processor took control as my glitch was pushed back. In exhaustion I curled into them, venting deeply.

_**:Is there nothing Ratchet or you two can do about the glitch?: **_I murmured groggily through the bond. There regret swept into me at those words.

_**:No sweet spark...there is nothing we can do. Ratchet won't either...I'm sorry.:**_ Sideswipe rumbled through the bond.

:Redalert has a paranoia glitch, his won't ever go away. Yours is probably similar, maybe anxiety or some slag like that. It won't ever go away, but just know that Sides and I will never let you suffer alone. Nor will we ever abandon you baby.: Sunstreaker rumbled through the bond. Love and adoration filled me as I sent them my appreciation. It may not be today, nor tomorrow, but in time I would heal and my twins were the stepping stone...my guiding light. Forever and always in this mad world.

* * *

**AN:**

I know it's a little short, but I'm running on fumes idea wise. Plus I'm sick again, every holiday I get sick. -.- Luckily this year it's a cold and not the flue, so I'm not laid up in bed wishing for primus to put me out of my misery yet. lol. Any who I hope ya liked this short chappy, please someone throw me a line with an idea? Anyone?

*laughs* I hope ya'll had a good Christmas!

~D.R out!


	52. Life, Death, and Inbetween

It's been a little over three weeks and in that time my glitch is causing me so much misery. My spark hurts, oh how it hurts. We moved to the new base in D.C...the twins don't know yet, but I'm just giving up. I'm hiding it the best I can. Exhaustion is all I know anymore second to pain. It seems to have become my best friend, there is never enough.

I've been sleeping longer now and staying up less, Fang never leaves my side either. I know the twins are worried about me and I feel horrible for that, but they won't have to worry for much longer. Today they had to go on a patrol around D.C. They wouldn't be back for awhile, giving me plenty of time to do the deed. I regret not being able to stay with them longer, to have a sparkling...maybe a few, but I just can't take it anymore. I'm at the end of my rope, the currents of life have finally dragged me down to the bottom and now I can't get back up.

I also regret not having made up with my adoptive creators, not fixing the bond. I hope that they forgive me in time. I really hope so. I bet death is wonderful, to just lay there in silence. Forever asleep, in a dream of peace and quiet, not having to stress or worry. Sighing, I lay there on the berth watching Fang sleep with his ears pricked on the floor. The glitch came rushing forth again screaming obscenities at me. Groaning I rolled onto my abdomen and placed my servos over my helm as if that would help. _Shut up...Shut up...Shut up!_ The whispering thought suddenly turned into a full out roar as my anger to my glitch reached it's peak.

Rolling over I pulled out my ion cannon and shot the wall. Getting up, I stalked to the door the twins had left through a little over an hour ago. Locking it I stalked back to the berth and plopped down unceremoniously. Fang made a low whine and pawed at my arm as if wondering why I was pointing my cannon at myself. Someone was knocking at the door, but I ignored their shouting of me to open up. _Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin._ The thought came forth from what I supposed was some old memory, though I'm not sure from where.

A big energon tear slowly fell from my right optic, then the left as the tears came forward like an ever swelling river. A gargling sob broke itself free as I placed the hot and swirling cannon to my chest plates. My hand shook violently, but I didn't drop the weapon. My paint bubbled and sizzled from the heat, the now hot armor burning my protoform. Charging the cannon with a loud whirring noise I let it go off. Fang let out a loud panicked bark and began barking furiously at the door, going as far as to howl. Energon shot from my chassis, rushing up my throat and dripping down my chin from the side of my mouth.

I jerked forward and fell off the berth, limbs spazzing with pain. My twins were thrusting themselves through the block sending me panicked feelings, wondering what was happening. I didn't answer them, I couldn't even if I wanted to. My spark was dimming and loosing any strength it had left. Sitting there on my knees with my wings drooping I turned my helm down to look at my chassis. There in the middle of it was a gaping hole with energon gushing out. My armor was dented inwards and red with heat, dripping some type of plasma-lava stuff. I had missed my spark, but the damage I had done to the arteries and other important looking wires I knew I didn't have long.

Panic hit me at what I had done, what was going to happen, but then a blissful feeling swept over me. _It's over._ I fell forward onto my chassis as the door blew inward. I glanced up to see my twins, Ratchet and my adoptive creators. There was screaming and yelling, my twins begging me not to go, them latching onto me through the bond. I sent them my regret and apologies, telling them it was okay...to live a long happy life. I was rolled onto my back, crushing my door wings, and Ratchet's servos were immediately in my chassis trying to stabilize me.

My optics turned foggy and flickered once, twice, thrice, then they went dark. I could feel myself fading away, all of the noises around me were disappearing. My hold on the twins slipping, their anguish hurting me more than I could have ever thought possible. Then everything fell black as I experienced a falling sensation, I wanted to grab onto something, but I just let it go. I gave up, this is what I get. After awhile the falling sensation stopped and I found myself surrounded by impenetrable darkness. It was thick and tangible, seeming to suffocate me. After what felt like eternity little blue orbs began to appear. All of them pulsing and moving closer to me.

They seemed to radiate curiousness as well as a little apprehension. I stared at all of the spark in amazement coming a little bit closer when suddenly I was sucked backwards. I found myself in a separate area of black with a large blue-white light that engulfed me. It felt warm like liquid fire, but it didn't burn...it was pleasant. When the light cleared I found myself in some sort of metallic area, shimmering with thousands of tall cybertronian pillars. A huge figure walked my way, shrouded in a blinding light, one that made it so that I couldn't see it very good. After a moment the light cleared and there stood a mech bigger than Megatron himself. Red optics blazed brilliantly, though they held no malice. My spark thumped in my chassis with fear. _Who is this?_

"Child. I am Primus." A male voice boomed. I jumped staring up at him in shock.

"Am I dead?" I squeaked. Jumping I realized that my vocal processor was healed.

"No dear one, you are online, but barely. I have healed you enough so that you would not offline. It is not your time little one."

"But I want to be gone! I can't take the pain anymore, it's too much!"

"Hush child!" I immediately shut up in fear of his wrath.

"You are not fighting this battle by yourself. Your mates, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, are there with you. I have been watching you for quite some time little one."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? The day your human life ended and your cybertronian one began?" A flash of red optics, a voice telling me to rest.

"T-that was you!?" He dipped his helm to me and rumbled softly.

"When a Spark goes online, there is great joy. When one is extinguished, the universe weeps. I've watched you through your struggles, through the pain you have endured. I brought you back into this new frame, did you not like my gift?" He watched me quietly as he said this. Swallowing softly, I whispered the words.

"If it was a gift then why do I still suffer?" I closed my optics trying to fight back the tears.

"The glitch was...unpredicted. I believe that you have many things you still blame on yourself, all of which were entirely your biological creators fault. You did nothing wrong."

"Obviously I did! I did something wrong if my creators did this to me!" I screamed to him. My optics flashing open to show furious electric blue orbs. Suddenly the behemoth of a mech was crouched in front of me.

"You did nothing wrong Saberquake, absolutely nothing. Now I am going to return you to the living, and you will stay that way until your time is right, understand?" He rumbled it in a commanding voice. Standing silently I stared into his optics my spark pulsing with pain.

"On one condition." I snapped. Raising a single optic ridge he spoke with apprehensive in his tone.

"That depends on what it is, but go ahead." Scowling I looked him right in the optics.

"I want to have my voice back." The mech was silent for what felt like eternity.

"You will have your voice, though in time. It will not be perfect and it will be painful to speak, but you will be able to communicate." Before I could complain there was that vacuum effect again and suddenly I was falling. It seemed like I was falling forever, I just couldn't stop tumbling. When I wished it would stop and felt like purging, I found myself being quite literally slammed back into my body with a bolt of electricity. I felt my body jolt on a medical berth. Ratchets voice faded into focus, telling me to wake the frag up. Another bolt of electricity and suddenly I felt my spark start pumping vigorously. Servos were in my chassis working, pain receptors flaring online. Then I faded back into darkness, although this time the darkness wasn't death, but sleep.

When I awoke again I sluggishly picked up on two weights holding my servos. Rolling my helm to the left I saw Sideswipe, slumped over in recharge. Rolling my helm to the right I found Sunstreaker looking much like his brother, slumped over and snoozing. Weakly I flared the bond with love. Immediately love flared back along with possessive anger, both mechs jolted online. Leaning over me and smothering me in kisses and hugs, though careful not to bump my spark.

"Oh sweet spark, we were worried sick! Why would you do such a thing!" Sideswipe literally cried. My spark sang in distress at seeing one of my strong pillars of strength break like this. Break at my servos.

_**:I'm sorry...I was stupid, weak.:**_

"You aren't weak baby. You just weren't thinking." Sunstreaker growled seductively in my audio receptor. His breath tickling over my throat cables and audio, his lips gently nibbling at my exposed cables causing my vents to hitch.

"We're just glad you're still online." Sideswipe rumbled quietly. They both then sent me images of what they were gonna do to me when I was out of med bay. My cooling fans kicked on, half in embarrassment and half in actual desire. _Oh Primus..._

* * *

**AN:**

Alright, so I got a new chappy up. Hope ya'll like it. ^^

This idea **Suki-Angel91494** helped me with. She's an angel, literally. ^^' sorry bad pun, bad pun. *hugs Suki-Angel* Thank ya so much.


	53. Mad Mentality

Because of my stunt, Ratchet says I can't leave the med bay until further notice. So for now I'm stuck here until he gives my mentality a clean bill of health. Laying in the berth I stared at the office door, watching Ratchet work on data pads for Prowl. Sighing I rolled over careful of my door wings, they were so sensitive now a days that the simplest touch was like getting shot in the chassis...I would know how that feels. Tilting my helm back I watched Ratchet do data pads, but now he was upside down because of the angle I was at. It was highly amusing.

When the door whooshed open I looked up to see Inferno carrying Redalert into the med bay. Raising an optic ridge I sat up strait. Inferno stalked past my berth and gently set old Red down carefully. Blinking I tilted my helm.

**:Why is he in here?:** I asked through a private com link. Inferno jumped before looking at me, turning towards me fully, he spoke in his usual southern drawl.

"The twins made 'im glitch again. How are ya?" The twins had informed me that Inferno had been the one to break the door open, he was also the one to raise the alarms. Apparently he had been going past and heard the blast, couldn't get in, so he kicked the door in to get to me. I was extremely grateful now, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now.

**:I-I'm good...thank you Inferno. If it wasn't for you my dumb choice would have offlined me...permanently.: **I saw the way his sky blue optics softened at my words of gratitude.

"'S what am trained for. Am just glad ya are okay, between ya and me ya are one of my favorite bots 'round here." He sent me a playful wink at that, getting a gurgling laugh from me. He grinned and gently stroked a huge servo over my antennas playfully. He was like an uncle to me, always there to play around and be silly. When I was little he would entertain me late at night when I was supposed to recharge, it was our little secret. A clearing throat caught our attention. Looking up I saw Ratchet watching us before looking at Redalert.

"What happened."

"Twins."

"Ah." Ratchet walked over and carefully inspected old Red.

"Well Inferno, it wasn't too bad this time, just shorted his circuits. You can go if you wish, he just needs rest. Besides I have to have a talk with my other patient." Both of their optics landed on me and suddenly my glitch started screaming they were out to get me. Grunting I curled over and took deep breaths trying to calm it and myself down. I listened to Inferno clear his vocals awkwardly before turning and leaving me to Ratchets wrath.

"The twins told me some things about you. Why did you never mention this, and I quote, 'demented voice'?" Looking up at him with the voice still screaming obscenities I spoke through a private com in a wavering voice.

_**:I was scared. My biological creators abandoned me when I was little, my adoptive creators abandoned me...I didn't want to loose my mates nor anyone else. W-what do you think it is?:**_ I saw him frown before speaking surprisingly softly. His soft tone frightened me more than his usual gruffness, when Ratchet was being gentle something was wrong.

"What exactly does this...voice say." Swallowing thickly, I spoke just as quietly.

:Yells obscenities at me, tells me everyone's out to bet me...that sort of stuff.: He let out a soft humming noise.

"It sounds similar to Redalert's glitch."

**:Redalerts glitch?:**

"Yes, he has a paranoia glitch. From what you are describing I would think it is one. Though I'll run some diagnostics and scans. I'll have to put you in stasis for it though." I nodded my consent to it.

**:When will you do it?:** I asked curiously.

"Now if you wish." He said rising with a grunt. I nodded again looking up at him in apprehension.

**:Will it hurt?:** I asked softly.

"No." Came the gruff reply. He maneuvered behind me and a soft click came from my helm. I quickly found myself unconscious in a forced stasis lock.

OoOoOoOo

Slowly everything came back into focus as my optics slowly flickered online. When they finally powered on all I saw was Ratchets large yellow-green face plates hovering over mine. I jolted slightly, but managed to calm down quickly enough.

"I ran the diagnostics..."

**:And?:**

"You have a full blown Paranoia glitch, similar to Redalert's. It would appear that yours was originally an anxiety glitch, a lesser form of the paranoia, but with your capture well..." He sat down with a heavy sigh. Grimacing I finished the thought for him.

**:My PTSD made it evolve.:** Looking up he nodded.

"Exactly."

**:Is there nothing you can do?:**

"I am afraid not. Like Prowl and Redalert, your glitch is for life. Though there are ways to deal with it." Pain flared in my spark followed by acceptance. _The first step to getting better is accepting you have a problem._ I reminded myself.

**:What do I have to do: **I said with conviction.

"Well, you could find an activity that soothes you so that when you glitch you have something to put your processor on. Though I believe you have found that in Fang, yes?" I gave a curt nod.

**:Anything else?:**

"There is not much else. I will warn everyone else, if you wish me to that is, so that when it does happen they know to let you be or call me." Hesitantly I nodded.

**:I don't want to harm anyone, so yes lets do that.: **A faint smile played at his lips. Leaning forward he gently clasped his servo on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Saberquake, you're safe. No one is going to abandon you ever again." The way he showed his nicer side, and mind you he doesn't show it to just anyone, touched my spark. It really did. Smiling shyly I spoke through the com link one last time before snapping it closed.

**:I trust you Ratchet, thank you.:**

* * *

**AN:**

Guten Morgen (it's 12:10 a.m here), I got a new chapter posted! This one my best friend and I wrote together, hope ya like it.

To those of you who messaged me I will probably write a new chapter of G.I.G (good in goodbye) Though I'm not sure if it'll be considered a second chapter or a second one-shot. ^^' thank you to those of you I've been collaborating with, ya'll know who ya are and ya'll helped out **immensely** haha. Thank you!

~D.R


	54. Spark to Spark

After Ratchet had explained about my glitch and then simultaneously stripped me of my weapons, procedure he said, I was stuck in the med bay bored out of my processor. Redalert had left not to long ago having onlined and been just fine. I had watched my fellow paranoia plagued bot walk from the room free. I contemplated on how to break the news to my twins that the glitch was worse than they thought, but I couldn't think of how to put it.

My processor then went to who I was gonna run to when things got slagged up, Fang could help, but I really needed someone who could talk back ya know? The twins would listen, but they wouldn't understand. Ratchet was just...well Ratchet. Inferno would listen, and he would understand seeing as his mate had the paranoia glitch. I wonder if he could give me advice and or tips on how to handle it...hmm...Looking over my shoulder and shifting my door wings so I could see, I didn't see Ratchet anywhere nearby.

**:Inferno?: **I asked hesitantly.

**:Yeah Sab?: **The immediate reply from my uncle figure calmed me immensely.

**:Could ya come here?: **I asked softly, waiting anxiously for his reply. He didn't disappoint.

**:Sure where are ya?:** His immediate reply soothed my nerves.

**:Where else?: **I said dryly.

**:Right, be there in roughly three minutes and counting.:** I smiled softly at that.

**:'kay, Saberquake out.: **Crossing my legs and raising my door wings I waited patiently for Inferno to enter the med bay. After a few moments his tall red frame strode through the door way. Walking my way he grinned easily at me.

"Hey sweetlin', ya needed me or did ya just wanna hang?" Tilting my helm back I smiled up at him happy to see him.

**:I actually needed to ask you something...: **He immediately sobered at my tone and carefully sat down on the end of the berth. His sky blue optics were locked on mine as he spoke in his usual soft gentle tone.

"What of?"

**:Well...I...Ratchet confirmed my glitch.:** I finally managed to get out after a moment. I sensed him tense marginally.

"What did old Hatchet say it was?"

**:It's a paranoia glitch like Red's.: **out of my peripheral vision I saw him wince.

"Ah...that bad?"

**:Yes...I was wondering if you knew anything about how it works and how to handle it.: **I saw the way he smiled faintly, optics soft.

"I know a bit. What ya need ta know?"

**:Well...how does it work? What triggers it?:**

"Hmm...high amounts of stress cause Red ta glitch. Like when the twins prank 'im, it causes his glitch to react to his distress." I nodded thoughtfully.

**:Alright so distress...that makes sense. Any way to prevent an oncoming attack?:**

"Remove ya self from da cause of ya stress and go do something or go somewhere that soothes ya. It always helps Red if he returns to the quarters where it's safe and stays there till he has control again. Do ya have a way ta handle ya stress?" He asked the last part with concern laced through his voice.

**:Yes, fang helps out majorly.: **I stated with a nod.

"Anything else?"

**:How did ya find out 'bout Red's glitch?:** I blurted. He furrowed his brow plates and rumbled softly.

"He told me. Do the twins not know or some'hing?" I shook my head in negative.

**:No they know I have a glitch, but they don't know what it really is.:** I vented softly.

"Just tell em." He rumbled.

**:But how!:** I asked in frustration.

"They're your mates, they love ya. At least they betta or else I'll kick their afts. Just tell em 'bout it, they'll accept it in time. That I can promise ya." I nodded quietly a soft smile playing at my lips. I still felt a little apprehensive, but I felt a lot better than before.

* * *

**AN:**

He ya everyone, hope ya liked this new installment. Inferno and her bonding time! It's been awhile since Redalert and Inferno were mentioned really, so I decided to bring them in and give them some love. ^^


	55. Sparkling News

Sitting on the berth in the med bay was tiring in its own way. The boredom of the med bay's gray walls and sterile environment really dragged my processor further into its exhausted depths. Though on the sixth day of laying here in my boredom Ratchet came to me.

"Alright Saberquake." blinking I rolled over onto my abdomen and stared up at him.

**:Alright what?:** Curiosity seeped in my tone, hope in my optics.

"You're free to go." He said curtly.

**:Seriously! I can go?:**

"Yes, though you still can't have your weapons."

**:Understood.:**

"Good, get out of my med bay!" Jumping up I quickly rushed out the door ready to get out of there. Stalking down the hallways relief washed through my systems, I hadn't realized how tense I'd gotten from being cooped up. I didn't get very far down the hallway when suddenly red arms were wrapping around my waist and throwing me over a shoulder. Yelping I felt my glitch act up some when pulses of reassurance, love, and a mischievous feeling swept through the bond. Looking down I realized that Sideswipe had me thrown over his shoulder and was toting me to Primus knows were. After a moment a golden frame stalked into sight, those indigo optics alight with love and something else. If the feelings flowing through the bond were any indication I knew the twins were about to hold up to their promises.

OoOoOoOo

Two days passed of me being trapped in the room with the twins. The only time they left was to get us energon. Apparently Ratchet had put them in charge of watching me for awhile, which meant they didn't have to leave my side until further notice. Fang was with one of the other bots through the time that passed, probably hound seeing as he was good with cyber animals.

Onlining slowly I found myself pulled between my two mates, both of them wrapped securely around me in a protective embrace. Smiling softly I curled into them with a sigh. My spark pulsed with the reestablished bond, making me feel a pit of a lot better. The twins and I had spark merged multiple times, along with multiple other activities.

Pushing my face plates into Sunstreaker's neck cables, I cuddled up close to his large side. A possessive love pulsed through the bond to me, followed by him rolling over and pulling me into his chassis. Smiling slightly I felt Sideswipe curl up close to my from behind, even in his recharge he was careful of my door wings. Letting out a soft sigh I lay there completely comfortable. A faint rumble swept through my tanks followed by a nauseated feeling. Sitting bolt up right I felt my side gag slightly. Immediately the bond was filled with confusion and concern as both of them sat bolt up right.

"Sweet spark?"

"Baby?"

_**:I think I'm gonna be sick.:**_ Immediately two sets of arms were helping me up, Sunstreaker steadied me against him as Sideswipe rushed to the other side of the room and grabbed a waste bin. Gagging again I felt Sunstreaker gently settle me down with him crouched behind me as Sides set the bin in front of me. Just in time to as last night energon came rushing up. Gagging I coughed up the bright pink liquid. My antennas flicked back and began to glow a dull sickly-gray mixed with a faint pink from my embarrassment. The feel of their servos gently smoothing over my back, door wings, and helm was soothing to my frayed nerves.

Briefly I heard one of the twins saying they would contact Ratchet. Not too long after I heard quick pede falls and then Ratchet came busting into the room. Dimly I heard him snarling at the twins to move as he grabbed me to look me over. It was quiet for a moment and I suddenly found myself being swept up into the grumpy medics arms. Barreling down the hall way and into the med bay I was unceremoniously dumped on a berth. Giving a gurgling groan I coughed up energon all over myself. I could hear voices snarling, and suddenly both of my twins were there cuddling me and cooing even though I was covered in the gross substance.

After about another four purges I started dry heaving and nothing came up anymore. Ratchet had the twins roll me onto my abdomen where I lay there miserably. My door wings sagged down heavily on my back. Letting out another gurgling whine I looked up at all three of them miserably. Ratchet pulled out some little device and turned it on. Shining a red beam over me it started beeping obnoxiously causing him to freeze. The twins were looking at him with equally worried expressions.

"What is it Ratchet?" Sides asked in an anxious voice. Sunstreaker let out a low growl, his bright indigo optics locked on me.

"What's wrong with our spark mate." He growled while turning his attention on Ratchet.

"It would appear that your mate is carrying." I saw both of my twins freeze at his words before looking at me in shock.

"She's carrying!" They shouted in unison. I lay there in shock, my processor fritzing as I tried to comprehend what I had heard. I was carrying again! I thought after what Megatron had done to me I would never be able to carry again. Hope filled my spark along with love. The twins sent there own love to me.

"Why was she so sick though?" Side questioned as they each sat on either side of me.

"She was going through 'morning sickness' as the humans would call it." I could feel the twins silent apology over the bond to me. I sent my own amusement back, letting my happiness and love swell into them.

**:Do you know what the gender is yet?:**

"It's two early to tell. Though the two sparks are healthy from what I can tell." I nodded in understanding before jolting. _Two_ s_parks?_ The twins grinned and gave me a hug over the bond.

"Can we take her to the wash racks, she's filthy." Sunstreaker said.

_**:Jeez, thanks Sunny, I feel so loved.:**_ I said dryly over the bond. He sent me back a cheeky feeling full of love.

"Just be careful not to bump her abdomen. After what happened, she could be more prone to loosing a sparkling than most femme's would be." Ratchet said gruffly. I could feel the twins grim understanding through the bond as they gave a curt nod to Ratchet. Standing up, Sunny gently swept me up into his arms and the both of them stalked out of med bay to the wash racks. _I'm finally carrying...finally._

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone, finally getting somewhere eh? ^^ Hope ya'll liked this, feels like this is corny, but it's all I could think of. ^^'


	56. Split Vrs Double

A month has passed since I found out that the twins and I were having, well, twins. My abdomen is now extended somewhat with the little ones stretching my gestational sparkling chamber. There isn't to much activity from them yet, but when Ratchet and I spoke about it he said that every femme is different when they carried. Over this period of time I began to feel more...assertive and powerful. I wasn't sure what it was about, but suddenly the voice wasn't against me as much...it seemed to erg me on. I shiver to think what would happen when I actually glitch. I've seen Redalert fully glitch once, and it scared the slag out of me. Never again do I want to see that. Never again.

As of right now the twins are taking me to Ratchet for a check up. I always have one at least once every two weeks. It's aggravating, but I know it has to be done. Right now it's February and I'm especially excited for the human holiday 'Valentines day'. I want to do something special for the twins, but I'm not quite sure _what_ I want to do yet. Sighing, I found myself standing before the dreaded med bay doors. The twins gently led me inside to the berth that seems to have been designated mine, seeing as I get hurt so much. I sent them a disgruntled feeling seeing as they were doting on me too much, worring on me sitting down and all this other slag. Don't get me wrong I did appreciate it, but this new part of me...the glitch that was evolving made me draw back some.

I didn't seem to like being coddled as much and the sudden lack of interest in such things bothered me. Ratchet said that the glitch wouldn't effect me too bad...I think for once the best medic of Cybertron was wrong. Swallowing I looked up at the sound of pede steps moving closer. Ratchet stalked in and moved over to me, glancing at the twins he made a dissmissive motion.

"I need you two to move back so I can check on your sparkling." The twins scowled, but did as bid. Moving off to a berth on my right they sat down side by side staring at me. Blinking owlishly I turned my attention to Ratchet.

**:So what are you checking this time?:**

"More or less the same things: Spark beat, energon readings, growth progress, ect ect. Although this time I do want to check for the gender and what kind of set of twins they are."

**:Kind of set of twins?:**

"Yes there are Split spark, Double spark, and occasionally the spark rips to form Triplets. Twins are rare in themselves, so I do want to know what we are dealing with." Swallowing again I could feel my tank roll with a nervousness flutter. Nodding to him I watched him stalk off and grab a large white machine. Pulling it over he turned it on to show a screen and a bunch of coding that I didn't understand nor care to. I wasn't a medic for a reason...actually I'm not sure what I am. Probably a scout...maybe a saboteur like Jazz...no I'll go with scout to save my sanity. Pulling up a scanner like thing he gave me one of his many looks.

"Lay down on your back. I need a clear reading." Nodding I shakily lay back. Feelings of reassurances pulsed into me from my twins, calming my spark. I watched Ratchet wearily as he placed the little scanner over my abdomen, a blue light rushed out and spread over my abdomen, after a moment it emitted a loud piercing noise and flashed red. When it disappeared he inspected the results before nodding to himself.

**:Well?:** I asked softly.

"The sparkling is healthy, but..." Ratchet frowned and trailed off.

"But what?" Both of the twins growled.

"These spark signatures are no doubt that of twins, but...they hold a slightly different make up to them. Twin sparks shouldn't do that." He said quietly while looking at us with a troubled look. Closing my optics I swallowed harshly, feeling my spark speed up in distress. Both of the twins looked sharply at me and sent me feelings of peace and love.

**:What's wrong with them:**

"There's nothing seriously wrong, but...I believe..no that's not possible."

"Spit it out Hatchet?" Sunstreaker growled.

"What's wrong with the little ones?" Sideswipe said in an equally menacing growl. Ratchet scowled at the nick name and at the twins impatience, but answered anyways.

"Somehow...the twins are registering two different genders. That's...it's _not_ possible. Twins in themselves are rare, but I have _never_ heard of a pair of double spark twins being _different_ genders! Not in all of my long vorns as a medic!" It was silent for a few minutes, none of us wanted to break the silence.

**:Well then, I guess we're gonna be the first.:** The twins glanced at me and smirked their sexy smirks. Ratchet frowned and shook his helm seeming disturbed for some reason. Sighing through my nostrils, I sat up properly.

**:Don't worry so much Ratchet. Everything will be fine I think. Primus made this happen for a reason.: **Blinking he stared down at me in silence before snorting and carting the machine away. Looking at the twins I held up my servos so that they could pull me up.

"Come on sweet spark, why don't we go get you some energon." Smiling shyly I nodded. Sunstreaker smirked and looped his arm around my waist just under my door wings, while Sideswipe took my arm at the elbow just as he had when we first met. Giggling softly the twins and I stalked through the hallways careful of the humans. Once we were in the rec room the twins had me go sit down while they went and got me some energon. Sighing I leaned back in my seat and placed a delicate servo on my slightly extended belly. A soft smile played at my lips as happiness swelled in my spark. _I'll give my little ones the love I never had._ I thought with determination. A commotion in the door way had me looking up to see Hound looking exasperated with Fang trying to rush over to me. Laughing softly I waved to Hound to come over. Grinning impishly he let Fang go and walked behind him at a slower pace. I let out a gurgling laugh as Fang lunged up with his paws in my lap and licked my cheek plates.

**:What are you doing here? Just stopping by or what?:** I asked curiously.

"Actually I wanted to congratulate you on getting sparked up, with twins no less!" He said happily with a laugh. Giving a gurgling giggle, I nodded my thanks.

**:How about you and Mirage? Any luck?: **I knew they were a thing, but I wasn't sure what they were up to. If they wanted a little one or not yet.

"No such luck yet, but we're trying. I'm hoping we can have one."

**:I'm sure you two will. You deserve it.: **He gave me a soft grin at that, seeming pleased by my comment.

"Thanks! Oh, here comes your twins I'll leave you to it." He said with a wink. Grabbing Fang he led him out with him so that the twins and I could have our peace. Grinning I looked up at my twins happily.

"What did Hound want?" Sides asked while handing me my cube. The two of them plopped down in front of me while waiting for an answer.

_**:Oh he just wanted to say hi and congratulate us on getting sparked.:**_ I said through the bond with a giggle in my tone. Both chuckled and sipped their energon as I did the same. Smiling I relaxed back in my seat thinking over everything. _Twins, and different genders no less...hmmm...I wonder what I should designate them?_

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone, got another chapter out! Let me know what ya'll think. I had a bit of a twist in there, thought it'd be interesting. I always did wonder what would happen if you had Cybertronian fraternal twins...hmm so many things. lol


	57. Of Glitches and Relief

Ooh Optimus was slagged off! The humans had some little ship part in their possession and didn't tell them, it wouldn't have mattered except it is Cybertonian in origin...yeah. Then they also happened to find out about the ark or something like that being up on the dark side of the moon. Optimus is taking Ratchet with him to go and retrieve some bot he called Sentinal Prime, the twins told me he was the Prime before our Prime. Wow, Sentinal must be old. Course when I told the twins that they had a hay day and laughed their afts off.

Seeing as OP and Ratchet left the rest of us bots were left on the base under Prowl's watchful optics. Course the twins went and landed them in med bay for some prank they decided to pull, now I'm stuck all by myself with the company of two sparklings that are trying to kick my ventilation system out. Ouch much? Within the first twenty four hours my adoptive creators came to me now that my apparent protectors were out for the count. It happened when I was by myself in our quarters.

Laying there on the berth I stared up at the ceiling in silence. Not even a complete solar cycle and I'm begging Primus to end my suffering. The twins aren't there to take my mind off the pain the sparkling keep inducing from there surprisingly strong kicks and punches, Fang is gone for right now because of me carrying so when I get distressed I glitch completely. Apparently Fang isn't supposed to be near me because he could accidentally hurt the sparklings, complete slag if you ask me, but I'm just being moody. Scowling I rolled onto my side the swell of my abdomen had grown immensely; though the sweet sparks that my mates are, they continue to tell me I'm not fat even though I complain of it constantly. A beep from the door way caught my attention, the little light flashing red signaling someone wanted in. Frowning I carefully rolled onto my behind with a grunt and much effort on the part of my muscle cables.

Slowly standing I walked to the door with one servo on my abdomen, the other on my lower back from the strain on my back strut due to the dear sparks within me. Waddling over to the door slowly I pushed the little release button to see my creators standing there. I didn't see the little pit spawn, but that meant nothing, it could be in one of their holds. Scowling I could feel my already frayed temperament shrivel just a little bit more.

:Can I help you?: I snapped irritably through the com link. I noticed Their optics were on my abdomen, but at my words swept back up to my face. Antennas flicking back and no doubt glowing electric blue from my irritation I tapped my pedde impatiently. They were silent for a moment before Ironhide spoke up surprisingly.

"We wish to speak with you about the bond." Scowling, my patience decided to snap.

**:No:** Pushing the button I let the door close in there faces. Waddling back to the bed I heard a loud crunch as the circuitry of the door blew up. Yelping I curled over my abdomen subconsciously and flared my door wings so that I could look bigger and badder. The door whooshing open both of my creators walked in.

"I'm not sure if you picked up on this little fact, but we weren't asking if you wanted to speak about it. We _will_ speak about it whether you want to or not." Slowly uncurling, I stared them down. My door wings remained raised in there defensive stance.

**:Frag you! That little pit spawn ripped my bond from me! It took the last thing I had! The twins gave me what I needed and wanted so that my spark wouldn't extinguish.: **Both stood there in shock at how I had just spoken to them. Apparently not even registering what I had said being to focused on the first tid bit. Finally Chromia stepped forward and spoke.

"But you closed the bond. Wisteria had nothing to do with it, so don't you dare-"

**:Dare what? Say the truth? It is true. That little pit spawn, Wisteria, stole me from you! And just like my biological creators you were glad I was gone! You didn't even notice!:** I screamed in rage through the com link, sneering the sparklings designation. Anger flared through my spark and processor. For all I cared she was a pitiful excuse of a sparkling, unicron in the form of innocence. My glitch began acting up, coming to the forefront of my processor, distress taking over as it seemed to burn my veins and boil my energon. The twins came through the bond trying to calm me so that I didn't fully glitch, with Ratchet gone it wouldn't be good.

"Don't you dare speak about your sister like that!" Ironhide roared. Spark thumping harshly I could feel the sparkling moving around as if panicked by my sudden distress.

**:I'll speak of her how I wish! S-she..S-she-ah: **I couldn't finish the sentence as I began to glitch. I could feel panic hit me through the bond from my twins, they couldn't reach me to calm me or protect me from my stress. Their panic added to the fuel of my glitch allowing it to begin taking over the recesses of my processor. My creators stood stock still, watching me in shock. _Ratchet must not have told anyone yet!_ My more sane part screamed in fear. My sparkling began kicking the slag out of my gestational chamber, I tried to calm down so as to calm them as my instincts wanted me too, but I just couldn't. My glitch was taking over.

**:Inferno!: **I screamed out the first name I could through the com links hoping he could hear me. Immediately I got a reply back from my uncle figure.

**:Sab' Wha's wrong!?:**

**:gl-glit-ch!:** I managed to grind out to him as I collapsed. My creators moved forward to catch me so that I wouldn't harm the little one, but suddenly nothing made sense to my processor.

Rip-Tear-Destroy! It screamed at me. Tearing my mind apart with it's acidic touch. I could feel wires melting and sizzling as a scream tore itself free from my destroyed vocal processor. Suddenly heavy pedde steps came clomping down the hall.

_...Clomp..._

_...Clomp..._

_...Clomp..._

Megatron came to the forefront of my processor. The way his pedde steps had clomped down those cold cellar floors, the water dripping...another scream tore itself free as my glitch reached the rationalizing part of my processor. Infernos huge frame came rushing through the door way and he actually lost his cool and yelled at someone for once.

"Wha' 'he frag is wrong wi'h ya!"

"What do you mean is the wrong with us?! She's throwing a temper tantrum all the sudden!" Chromia screeched. Inferno snarled at them.

"Nah she's not! She's got a paranoia glitch like Red and ya just made it go haywire." They turned their optics on me and briefly I saw the horror in them. They know of your problem! They won't take you back! Never again! Groaning I let out a sob as Inferno approached me cuatiously. Crouching down he reached out and touched a door wing. I couldn't concentrate, suddenly I wasn't an adult anymore I was a sparkling and my mech creator was reaching for my door wing he was going to hurt me! You pitiful nuisance, why can't you offline! Another scream tore its way out of my demolished vocal processor. I Lashed out at Inferno in a blind frenzy, fear of what was going on egging my glitch on further. Lunging up I backed away from Inferno, my creators in the door way watching me with sad optics.

My antennas were casting a hue of rainbow colors on the wall, spazzing out like my processor was. My optics flicked past inferno to my creators then to the doorway. _No escape. Their here to offline you! Run! Run away! Get away, their gonna hurt you!_ My glitch kept screaming these things at me. Making no sense, all I got from it was the need to get away. Inferno's shifting caught my attention. I watched him pull his large servos up in front of him, and slowly approach me. letting me see he wasn't going to hurt me. The only sound in the room were my fans going a mile a minute along with my little flashing light show sparking from my antennas.

"Easy Sab' am not gonna hurt ya." He said softly in his southern draw. Reaching out slowly he tentatively grabbed my forearms and gently pulled me into him, being extremely careful of my swollen abdomen.

"Easy, sab' easy. Deep vents. Safe." The way he spoke in clipped sentences allowed my frayed processor to understand him. Slowly my panic died down as I won the battle of dominance against the glitch. My little sparklings were moving around and kicking lightly showing me they were still okay. Exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks, but relief that my little ones were fine was the most important thing to me right now. Legs giving out, Inferno gently caught me and picked me up. Moving out the door and past my creators he glared sent them a glare.

"Ne't time ya wanna corner a bot an' interrogate 'hem make sure 'hey don't suffer from paranoia. As ya jus' saw 'here glitch takes over." He rumbled in his deep drawl, arms supporting me. Through my exhaustion I tilted my helm back to look at my creators, their desolate expressions had me wishing I had never done so. Pain shot through my spark again causing me to let out a strangled whine. Crossing my servos over my abdomen I gently stroked the pliable metal, I wasn't sure if I was trying to soothe the little ones inside or myself. After a few moments I found myself in an odd room with lots of cameras. Glancing around I spotted Redalert intently watching the cameras. He didn't look up, but he spoke all the same. I guess he must have seen us coming through the cameras.

"Why are you carrying the femme and what happened." The SD Snapped. Inferno frowned and spoke softly as if I wouldn't hear him even though I still could.

"Member what ah told ya Red...well she glitched." Redalert's optics snapped to me and for the briefest moment that iciness disappeared showing a deep understanding I hadn't seen before. Glancing to my face plates he nodded to me and spoke softly.

"You may stay here whenever you need to...so long as you don't touch anything." A faint smile played at my lips at that through my exhaustion. Nodding I promptly shut down into recharge cuddled into my 'uncles' chest plates. _Primus my creators probably hate me by now._

OoOoOoOo

When I came too I found myself in the med bay. _Ratchet must be back._ I thought hazily. Sitting up slowly pain shot up my spine from the pressure of the twin sparks in my belly. Scowling, I let myself flop back down on the berth as I was too tired to fight gravity.

"Awake I see." _He sounds like Yoda!_ I thought in amusement. I had scene star wars because the twins were fascinated by it for some odd reason, so they had me watch it. I had to admit, Yoda the little green dude was epic.

**:Sadly yes, yes I am.: **I said groggily through the com link.

"Inferno says you had quite a glitch. Care to tell me why?" he said calmly while plopping his big aft down in a chair. Venting softly I retold the events of what I supposed was the night before. A frown pulled at his lips.

"You glitched because your creators confronted you?" I shrugged, deciding that staring up at the ceiling was the safest option.

**:I felt threatened for some reason...I couldn't get away...I was..scared.:** I admitted shamefully.

"So you glitched...hmm"

**:Yeah then Inferno came and I knew I couldn't get past him, Ironhide **_**and**_** Chromia...so it escalated from there.:** I said quietly, spark aching with shame. Though my twins immediately shot me reassurances and told me that I shouldn't be ashamed. Bunch of bull slag I say.

"Hmm...I really wish Smokescreen was here on Earth at the moment." Ratchet said while rubbing his jaw. Blinking I tilted my helm and stared at him curiously.

**:Smokescreen?:**

"He's the Autobots psychologist. He's also good at creating smoke bombs and is very hard to beat at poker." I smiled in amusement at the last part. _Nice._

**:What now you think I need a psychologist.: **I said dryly.

"To put it quite frankly, yes, yes I do." He said in a mild tone. Sighing I attempted sitting up again, though this time I was successful.

**:Jeez, you sure know how to make a femme feel sane.: **I scoffed, getting a snicker from him.

"What ever you're free to go." He said while waving me off. Nodding I carefully slid to my peddes and slowly ambled to the door. My stomach was aching again and the little ones were kicking up a storm. _This week just keeps getting lovelier and lovelier doesn't it?_ I thought to myself while slowly moving off to the rec room for some energon.

Upon arrival I saw my creators sitting at a table with Inferno and Redalert for some reason. Grunting I immediately turned and was about to stalk right back out, but as luck would have it Ironhide saw me. A chair squealed against the ground and a huge servo grabbed my thin arm. Freezing I squeezed my optics tightly shut.

**:I know you probably hate me for having a glitch, and you hate me for not having the bond anymore, but I beg of you please stop. You're making this harder for me than it already is.: **I whimpered through the com links.

"Why would Chromia or I hate you for having a glitch? We'll get this sorted out sweet spark, I'm sorry we didn't realize sooner what happened." Ironhide rumbled. Gently turning me he dragged me to the table. Looking up at Inferno and Redalert pitifully. I glanced at Chromia, still not sure she would except me for the glitch. Standing up she raised her servo near my face plates causing me to flinch, I saw all four of them frown at that so I tried to make myself stand still. She oh so gently set her servo against my cheek.

"Oh my sparkling, even without the bond we will love you. Till all are one my little one, till all are one." At her words a brief flash of hope swept through my spark. _Even with my glitch they accept me?_ Glancing at the two red and white mechs, then my creators, I felt a small smile creep along my face. _Maybe just maybe, all will be well..._

* * *

**AN:**

Hey everyone, so I'm starting to bring the creators and pit spawn *coughs* Sorry Wisteria back into this. lol Also I believe with Redalert and Inferno kind of counseling her creators on how to react around her, this will help their interactions a lot. ;)

Hope ya'll enjoyed. As usual review, constructive criticism, idea's, etc. lol

**~D.R. out!**


	58. Mornings

Sitting in our quarters I lay there in pain, my abdomen kept contracting, but I knew that I was no where near when they were supposed to come. Breathing deeply I tried to remember what Ratchet had told me for these situations. _Vent in and out, in and out, in and-oh primus! Owwww!_ I groaned aloud mid vent trying to calm myself so that the false contractions would calm down. After a moment the pain dulled and my stomach plating stopped squeezing in on itself. Gasping for breath I lay there breathless. A soft beeping sounded and the door opened to reveal my twins. _Apparently they got out early..._I smiled weakly feeling love and concern bathe the bond.

Groaning I shakily tried to sit up only to fall backwards. Before my back could even hit the berth, two sets of strong arms were wrapped under and around me. Gently lowering me to the berth they sat down on either side of me, looking down at me with loving optics.

"Hey sweet spark, how are you?" Sides asked gently while running a loving servo gently over my swollen stomach. I gave out a faint gurgling chuckle that ended in a strangled noise as the sparkling kicked at his servo. Sunstreaker blinked and leaned over gently tracing the area only to get the same reaction. Gasping I slapped his servo away getting a yelp.

"What the frag!" Sunstreaker snarled in surprise.

_**:You make them kick me one more time Sunshine, and I promise you that a horde of angry scrapletts will look harmless compared to what I'll do to you.:**_ I snarled through the bond. Both of them blinked and stared down at me, soothing emotions pulsed gently into me through the bond.

"I apologize baby, I didn't realize that those kicks hurt you." Snorting, I thumped my helm back against the berth in exhaustion.

"Those two are already taking their toll on you, huh?" Sideswipe asked in amusement. Shuttering my optics I spoke tiredly through the bond.

_**:When they're out of me, they're all yours.:**_ A soft snort of amusement came from them both.

"Poor thing that tired huh?" Sunny murmured as he settled himself gently on my right side, his arm sliding under my helm to act as a pillow. Nodding I sighed and curled into him feeling Sideswipe pretty much spoon up to my back, ever vigilant of my wings.

"Get some rest sweet spark, you need it." Sides murmured. Optics shuttered and thoroughly content, I just sent a confirmation through the bond and dropped off into recharge like a rock. Amusement washed over me along with love, as they too fell into recharge cuddled up to me.

OoOoOoOo

Snapping awake feeling completely nauseous, I quickly untangled myself from there grasp and rushed to the Autobot sized bathrooms. Pushing the door open I dropped by a toilet and purged my tanks. A soft groan made its way out of my throat before I purged again. Panting, I thumped my helm against the rim. The cool metal felt good against my overheated face plates. _Primus I hate mornings._ I thought tiredly. Flushing the toilet I stood shakily and ambled to the rec room for some warm low grade energon. It always soothed my tanks after a bout of morning sickness.

Stalking in with one servo yet again on my swollen abdomen and the other one on my lower back, I was met with the sight of Hound sitting all alone with Fang. My aching body momentarily forgotten I smiled tiredly. Trudging over I leaned against the table for support. Blinking, Hound looked up and grinned happily.

"Morning Sab! How are you?" I nodded to him and opened a private com.

**:Just dandy...purged my tanks out this morning. Ehh I hate morning sickness...: **He gave me a sympathetic look and nodded to a chair across from his.

"Yikes, go ahead and sit down, I'll get you some energon. Warm low grade I presume?" Nodding tiredly in conformation, I plopped down beside Fang. Shifting with a whine he set his large mussel on my thigh. Smiling, I ran a servo through his silky sapphire metallic fur. He sniffed at my belly and gently nuzzled it before looking up. Smiling again, I made a strangled cooing noise. Getting his tail to wag much to my delight. A sweet scent wafted to my olfactory senses, raising my helm I saw Hound walking back over. Setting the warm energon in front of me he sat down with two of his own and set one of the table for Fang much to my amusement.

**:I see I'm not the only one that does this.:** I said with a giggle in my tone. He let out a soft rumbling laugh and answered happily.

"Yeah, I saw you do it once and when Ratchet assigned me to looking after Fang here, I started doing it so that he would have something familiar and be less stressed." His words oddly touched my spark. Smiling, I spoke up softly through the com link once more.

**:Thank-you. I was so worried about him being depressed or stressed out. Now I see he's in good servos.:** Hound seemed to puff up with pride at my compliment much to my amusement. Picking up my cube I took a cautious sip before setting it back down for a few minutes. When my tanks settled and I didn't feel like purging, I tentatively picked it back up and took another sip. Glancing up I could see Hounds amused expression. Raising a brow at him in silent question I sipped at my energon.

"You seem so skittish...that bad?" I just gave him a nod said through the com link.

**:Don't be the one to get sparked Hound, it royally sucks.: **He grinned and started laughing.

"I'll remember that." He said between chortles.

"Remember what?" A sleepy voice asked. Looking up I saw Sideswipe trudging in, frowning my internal chronometer told me it was two am. Wincing I spoke through the bond.

_**:I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you.: **_He gave me a sleepy, but still sexy grin and yawned.

"Naw, ya didn't wake me...I just noticed you left and got up to check on you."

_**:I woke you, don't lie.: **_I spoke dryly. In turn he gave me an impish look. Suddenly Hound stood up and got Fangs attention.

"Well I hope you feel better Saberquake. Morning Sideswipe, have a good day, okay?" Sideswipe blinked owlishly and nodded to him. Hound made a quick escape with Fang after that. P_robably to give us 'alone time'. _I thought in amusement. Ambling over Sideswipe plopped down in the now vacant chair.

"Why did you get up anyways sweet spark?" Sides asked after a heavy yawn. Smiling softly I spoke dryly.

_**:The little ones decided to kick my aft awake. Time for me to get up I guess.: **_He chuckled and spoke softly.

"Morning sickness again?" Grimacing I nodded. He grimaced as well and reached across the table to gently take my tiny hand in his large servo.

_**:I love you Sides.:**_

"I love you as well Saberquake." I felt a smile spread over my face. I always loved it when they said my designation. The way they said it made it sound so precious, the way it rolled off their glossae in a silky tone. Giving a gurgling giggle I could feel his amusement over the bond.

"You're so easily entertained, sweet spark. It's really adorable." I felt my face plates heat up and spoke impishly.

_**:Oh shush you flirt.: **_He grinned and spoke softly.

"I'm not lying. You're really adorable, especially when you recharge...did you know that your antennas actually glow in your recharge? They change colors slowly like a night light." I smiled in amusement.

_**:Wow, I didn't know that I resembled a night light.:**_ He immediately began sputtering causing me to give off a gurgling cackle. I sent him a reassurance over the bond.

_**:Easy love, just kidding don't glitch.:**_ He huffed and leaned back pouting. Grinning I giggled at his expression. After a moment his expression smoothed out and became lax. Standing up he held out a servo to me. Taking it I stood with his help, his strong arms wrapping around me protectively.

"Come one love, why don't we go lay down with my sunshine of a brother. You need your recharge." He whispered softly in my audio receptor, his servos gently cupping my extended belly. The little ones seemed to shift to his touch, it amazed me...err it would if I didn't feel like purging when they did that. Smiling tiredly I nodded.

_**:Alright Sides, let us go join our lovable sunflower of doom.:**_ Sideswipe snickered and sent me a nudge over the bond.

"I'm telling him you said that." He said playfully. One arm looped around my waist and the gently rested on my belly protectively.

_**:Go ahead, I don't care.: **_I said dryly earning myself a chuckle. Walking together towards the room we goofed off quietly so as to not awaken any bots or humans. When we got back to the room he let me in first and then gently helped me up on the berth. Laying down beside me once I was settled he let me use his arm as a pillow this time. Snuggling into him with my face plates buried in his neck cables I felt Sunny spoon up against my back. Smiling in amusement I cuddled down close to them contentedly, ready for a few more hours of recharge before the little ones kicked me awake again.

* * *

**AN:**

Guten Morgen everyone! So I've got another chappy up again, sadly I have school again in two days after today. So updates will slow again, but I will try my hardest to get these up and running for ya'll. Hope all of ya'll liked this new one, it's a bit of fluff for you. ^^

**~D.R. out**


	59. Revival and Instincts

Not even three hours after Sideswipe I gotten me to lay back down the little ones kicked my tank again. Groaning I lunged up tripping over Sunstreaker to get out the door. Rushing into the bath room yet again I felt more than heard Sunny awaken. Coughing into the bowl I felt soothing servo run over my wings and helm.

"Morning sickness a second time in one morning huh?" Letting out a groan I rested my helm on the bowl, just barely able to give a nod. I could hear the sound of joints groaning and hissing as my yellow sunflower of doom plopped down beside me. He gently scooped me up into his lap and soothingly pressed his digits against my belly. The little ones kicked and squirmed up a storm, but he continued for awhile until it died down.

"Prime is going to online Sentinal today." He said quietly trying to distract me. Wings flicking, I tilted my helm back and stared up at him tiredly.

_**:Really?:**_ I asked through the bond curiously.

"Yup. Should be interesting...though I could really care less either way." The annoyed sound in his tone made me smile. My sunflower of doom was always annoyed. I started in surprise when his servos shifted to gently cradle my extended belly, the little ones kicking was no doubt felt by him seeing as they were strong little fraggers. Grimacing, I gave him a look over my shoulder.

_**:Sunny what did I tell you earlier.: **_I said in aggravation, my grouchy side showing.

"Stopping." He said quickly while yanking back his servos. Smirking in amusement, I leaned back against his chassis. I was so exhausted all the time now, I didn't ever want to move. The body I was held against shifted and I found myself cradled gently in his arms as he strolled out of the room.

"Lets see how long you can stay in our berth this time." He rumbled in amusement. I sent him an irritated feeling over the bond, promising pain if he continued. His amusement flickered over the blond stronger, but he didn't make another peep. Getting back into the quarters, he laid me down and gently curled up against my back. As always he was careful of my sensitive door wings. Sighing I fell back into recharge immediately.

OoOoOoO

By the time the humans and most of the bots were up and about for the morning, I was thoroughly exhausted and ready to go to recharge. Ever since two AM I had been up off and on every thirty minutes to an hour because of the little ones. Needless to say my twins were giving me a wide berth this morning. I had already lost it and snapped at Sunstreaker when he whined that I had scratched his paint in my scramble to get out of the berth. He didn't whine again, actually he's been rather quiet...same for Sideswipe. I felt horrible about making them so meek of me, but I was in such pain and suffering from recharge deprivation and the sparkling's Kung-fu kicks, that a part of me didn't care either way.

Sighing I stood out of the way between my twins in the main hanger. Humans stood on the walkways and us bots stood around the area. In front of us sat Sentinal laying on a large yellow support thing, Optimus stood across from him holding the matrix of leadership. The very thing that had brought him back. Striding forward he raised the matrix above his helm and stabbed it into Sentinal's chassis.

"Come back to us old friend." I watched as his huge frame seemed to seize up in a seizure before he suddenly launched himself at Prime. Looking ready to slam blades into his helm. Both of my twins curled around me with weapons drawn defensively because of the 'threat'. Sideswipe stood in front of my guarding my pregnant self while Sunstreaker stood a little to the right in front of his twin. The other bots onlined weapons, but Optimus called through the com links for us to stand down.

"Sentinal, stop it is I, Optimus!" The older red and white mech froze before pulling off of Optimus. Standing up slowly Optimus pulled back standing in front of us.

"You're home old friend." Something about this mech kind of sent my nerves on end. I wasn't sure what it was, but if Optimus trusted him I suppose I could too...yet my instincts screamed at me. I put it off as my paranoia glitch reacting to the unknown. _He's a Prime. He can't be that bad, can he?_

* * *

**AN:**

Heya everyone! I know it's shorter than usual, a lot shorter, but I didn't have many ideas and I needed to get this scene out of the way. ^^'

Anyways ya'll know the routine: review, constructive criticism, ideas. ^^

**~D.R. out.**


	60. Say Goodbye

**Warning: Cry alert.**

**I suggest listening to What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts while reading this.**

* * *

Things around the base have been hectic with Decepticon sightings having stepped up a notch. That's not what was bothering me though. My glitch was acting up more and more lately, but for some reason it only acted up when Sentinal was near. It really made me wonder if my glitch activity and the uneasy feelings he gave me were somehow connected.

Sighing, I lay there on the berth all alone, the unpainted walls a bland gray. The very walls themselves seem to be closing in on me, shuttering my optics tightly I vented. My twins were out on patrol again leaving me to my own musings. I know they were worried about leaving me alone considering my stunt last time, but I wouldn't try it again. Especially carrying a little one. My own life was one thing, but taking another was a whole different ball game. Groaning I rolled onto my right side as one of the little ones kicked my left side harshly. My tanks seemed to roll for a second and I found myself shuttering my optics and holding my breath, hoping I wouldn't purge. After a few minutes the feeling passed and I found myself laying there grumpily again. Man mood swings were a glitch!

Groaning I rolled over onto my back and carefully sat up. One dainty servo slid under my swollen belly as if to hold it up, as I slowly clambered from the berth. Ambling to the doorway I pressed the little green button remembering when Ironhide blasted my door in...Inferno too. Smirking, I slowly ambled down the hallway ever careful of the humans underfoot.

Stalking into the rec room I swiftly grabbed a warm low grade energon cube and strolled back out. Walking down the hallways quietly I felt a sense of panic over the bond. Freezing, and getting odd looks from humans, I explored the bond to feel blind panic and rage coming from my twins.

_**:What's going on?:**_

_** :Get somewhere safe and hide!:~Sunny**_

_** :Sweet spark, there's been Decepticon sightings. We need you to hide so we can fend them off, protect the little ones.:~Sides. **_Frowning I spoke back tensely.

_**:Fine, but don't talk to me like that. I'm not a sparkling.:**_ I grumbled, while continuing my route to the outside. I would do as they asked, but in my own way. _Just taking a short cut._ I thought with a smirk. Placing the energon cube in the main subspace that was a small hole within my chassis really, I quickly walked across the small expanse of tarmac ignoring my discomfort. Moving into a 'bomb proof' building I ducked down out of sight. There was a small whole in the wall where I rested my face plates so that I could see the happens outside of my shelter. Humans rushed to stand guard as Sentinal drove through the main gating so that the old fragger could be protected. A part of me, the glitch I think, screamed that something wasn't right. _I'm just being paranoid, nothing's going to happen! _Oh how those words would haunt me...for the rest of my long life in fact. I was busy battling my glitch so I didn't hear the words themselves very well, but I'm pretty sure I heard right.

"You have to realize that we weren't going to win the war, a deal had to be made with the Decepticons." My optics widened as he raised some sort of gun to my mech creator. Before I had time to try and form a link. Before I had time to save my mech creators life. That blasted gun went off.

"I here bye relieve you of your duty." The blast went right through my mech creators shoulder and when he was on the ground it went through his leg. My optics were wide and my spark thundered in my audios. Lunging up I raced out of the shelter only to be grabbed by my twins.

"Daddy!" The single word ripped it's self out of my demolished vocal processor. It was gargled and choppy, but anyone could understand what I was saying. I fought against my mates trying to get to my mech creator. They were dragging me back, firing blasts at Sentinal as he shot at Bumblebee. I didn't even care that Sentinal got away. I didn't care that humans were going to die. Nor did I care that I could hurt my sparklings. All I could focus on was my mech creator. My optics filled with energon tears as I watched his frame began to turn to dust, he reached up a servo to me, his optics filled with love. For the briefest moment I felt the bond reconnect, his love for me and apologies...then his servo too disappeared into dust. He was gone. My daddy was gone. Pain welled in my spark, filled with rage, fear, resentment.

The tears fell harshly as I was wracked with sobs, sobs that derived from the deepest darkest part of my spark. The arms of my mates wrapped around me, trying to comfort me, but I didn't want their comfort. I wanted to curse their designations, to hit them, hurt them for not protecting my mech creator...but I was too weak to. To _hurt_ to do anything, but wonder why Primus was so cruel. Pulling away from them slowly, the twins let go reluctantly. Slowly, oh so slowly, I trudged to my mech creators ashes, as if my legs weighed a ton. I dropped to my knees before them, the pain of what I saw eating at me in a way no acid could ever do. Reaching down I scooped one dainty servo into the pile of ashes. Pulling it up I just held it, staring at it. A drop of energon fell from my optics and into the ashes held in my servo. Clenching my fist I felt raw anger and pain wash through me, taking over my processor with a thick haze.

_Please daddy, don't be gone...I'm not ready to say goodbye! I can't...I can't tell you goodbye...not now, not ever. You're my everything even without a bond. The way I treated you...I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could take it back, to go back in time and just hold you and mamma tight. To hold your sparkling to me even though she hurt me...please daddy I'm not ready to say goodbye! I can't..._Bowing my helm I sat there for what felt like eternity, holding Ironhide's ashes in my servos. My spark ached as it reached out for a spark that wasn't there. Shoulders shaking, and vents rattling, I sobbed over his ashes. Two frames lowered down beside me and then their arms wrapped around me. I leaned into them wishing with all of my spark that I could have gotten the chance to just _say goodbye_.

* * *

**AN:**

So a box of tissues later we all get this short chappy. I hated it in the movie when they killed him off and I despise myself for it now, but I have now ideas on how they would bring him back. ^^' I'm sorry?

Any who let me know what you think, I get the feeling lots of flames are heading my way so just give me time to get my dads grill and some chicken. ;)

**~D.R. out.**


	61. Bonds, Voids, and Destruction

I sat there in a safe house of sorts while the rest of the bots left to fight, I was left with Chromia's and _Ironhide's_ pit spawn...my...sister. I didn't want to think of her as a sister, but after our mech creators death...she needed me. Chromia would need me...just as I would need them. Swallowing I held little Wisteria in my arms, feeling an odd presence pushing at my spark. I ignored it for the most part until the little pit spawn let out a piercing wail and suddenly that void in my spark, I had seemed to have forgotten, opened. My mother and sister were there...but Ironhide was not. Tears filled my optics as I held Wisteria close to me, resting her tiny frame on my belly. She was older now, but I know she's not old enough to speak...she understands though. I know she can, I can feel it.

_**:Oh little one...Oh how I wish I could have saved him: **_I whispered through the bond, resembling the reason behind the designation my mech creator had once named me after. Venting weakly I looked down into her soft sky blue optics, an understanding washed through the bond from her, along with a tentative love. Smiling weakly, I sent back an equally tentative touch of love. Sighing I cradled her to my chest plates and shuttered my optics. Resting my helm back against the wall I couldn't stop the memory of Ironhide's servo falling into ashes. Of those agonized optics stared into mine with love, before those two were gone. His ashes coating my servos...Shaking my helm rather violently I took in a rasping breath, trying to calm my distressed self. _Maybe Ratchet could build a new body, maybe Prime could bring back Ironhide like he had been brought back!_ Those thoughts filled my spark with hope and washed through to my sibling, femme creator and mates.

Taking in a vent I stood slowly and opened my chest plates, opening my carrying hold I slid my sister in gently. I could feel her shift towards the farthest wall, the one by my spark. I shivered at the odd feeling, yet somehow it felt right. Closing my carrying hold and chest plates I slowly shifted to the entrance of my safe house, looking out at the destroyed city of Chicago. Looking around I took in the sight of destroyed vehicles; some crushed, others on fire. I shivered at the sight of human ashes on the ground, remembering my mech creators own ashes. Sliding out fully I took out my staff from subspace, the same staff that Sunstreaker had given me. I quite liked it, seeing as I had found that it enhanced my electricity and every time I hit an opponent I could electrocute them with a potent zap. I held it carefully and swung it outwards away from my swollen belly, the long silver and blue ringed staff slid out. The blue rungs pulsed with the electricity that emitted from my antennas.

Grinning a feral smile, the only real thought I had was to take revenge on the slagging bastards that had caused my mech creators demise. _I am the femmeling of a weapons specialist, two of them. I am the mate of two ferocious Autobot front liners. Decepticons will fear the designation, Saberquake. They will tremble when they hear Whisper. For they shall know that, that is what I am. A whisper of sound followed by their swift offlining._ I thought with vehemence. The sound of a mech coming around the corner filled my audios, my door wings sensory net came alive as I searched for the spark signature. It was unknown which meant it was a con. Smirking I readied my staff, pulsing electricity into it. _I maybe carrying, but I'm _not_ useless!_ I thought as the con turned the corner, I lunged.

He was a brute of a mech, a deep purple in color with sharp jagged armor. When I lunged he seemed startled by my sudden appearance. Twisting away from all my fifteen foot pregnant self, he turned and popped out a shoulder cannon. Shooting at me a I ducked and rolled, trying to be careful of the little ones within me. Growling I pushed the staff forward and slammed it into his abdomen. A bolt of electricity shot from my staff and into him with a loud exploding noise. The con stumbled back with a roar of pain as the electricity fried his circuitry. Twirling my staff I brought it down across his helm and surged my electricity into him. Needless to say, it was gross when his helm practically exploded. Grimacing, I backed off as his body lay twitching on the ground. Fragments of his helm and energon were splattered on my abdomen and chest plates.

Turning, I stocked down the road in search of another Decepticon to behead. The sound of pede falls quickly racing up behind me had me turning and twirling my staff in defense. The sight of Whitefang skidding to a halt in front of me had me confused. _What the frag?_ Shrugging it off I smiled down at him. Twisting my staff behind me I patted his head and crooned to him, my silent way of asking if he was ready. In turn he gave me his doggy smile, flashing those pearly white fangs. Grinning I twitched my door wings patted my thigh, it was my way of telling him to come with me. He gave a booming bark and trotted by my side, ears pricked and hackles raised as we walked down the destroyed road. Surprisingly, albeit disappointingly, not to many cons came by us. Anytime we did run into one though Fang would dutifully attack. Actually it was hilarious to watch the cons freak out at the sight of my huge petro hound-wolf charge them.

Once such moment was when a large grounded seeker was shooting at a cluster of building, trying to get the humans no doubt. He wasn't paying attention to anything that could sneak up on him. Stopping on the road I glanced down at my large sapphire companion and let out a strangled whistling chirrup. Fangs ears flicked back as he flashed his white fangs, a feral snarl bubbling past his scrunched up snout. The seeker turned to the noise looking startled at the sudden appearance. I think it was Skywarp, but I wasn't sure. Smirking I let out a light crooning noise that sounded like I was saying 'fetch'. The seekers optics widened comically as Fang charged. I've never heard a mech scream like a femme until that moment, and it was hilarious. Needless to say, Fang won...by a long shot. The grounded flier didn't stand a chance.

A blast of cannon hit the ground not far from where I was walking, Fang lunged in front of my and made me step back. His ears were pinned to his head as he let out threatening noises. The sight of Megatron himself stalking towards me had my processor reeling as my glitch acted up. My fear filled me, bubbling like acid through the bonds. My femme creator and my twins launched questions at me through the bond, wondering if I was alright. Swallowing I backed up as those crimson optics that had haunted my dream cycles stared into my own electric blue ones. I trembled in my armor as my tormentor stalked closer, Fang growled standing between the huge mech and myself.

"I see my little breeder is carrying." He rumbled quietly. Oh if only I could talk, the things I would say...if only. Fear pulsed through me, but anger seemed to dominate it. I let out an angry whirring sound that resembled a hive of bees. He rumbled that hissing cruel laugh of his, the one that tormented me every night.

"Still can't talk? Oh how sad." My lip plates curled back as I raised my staff, antennas lighting up a deep electric blue. The blue rungs around my staff lit up the same color as well, the light reflecting off of my dark armor. Narrowing my optics I made sure to make my body language clearly say 'take another step closer, I dare you'. That rumbling chuckle again, though a hint of sinister insanity was buried in it.

"Oh so unwise." He dropped that chain malice ball as he spoke. Fear shot through my spark and into my mates, the only thing I could think of was to call out to them.

_**:Help!:**_ I cried out in distress.

_** :What's wrong!:**_ The two of them shouted at the same time.

_**:It's Megatron!:**_ I cried out as he started swinging that weapon of his. Shoving Fang to get him to move I ducked and took off running as fast as my pregnant self could. Fang right by my side, though from his raised hackles and constant growl I could tell he would rather stay and fight.

_**:We're coming for you!:**_ They both snarled, anger and worry carrying over the bond as I ran from the huge aft con. My personal tormentor. His pedde steps made the ground tremble, that weapon barely missing me every time I ducked. The sound of two revving engines came our way as I ducked behind a building just in time as twin yellow and red furious frames slammed into my attacker. Fang took to guarding the entrance of the alley way. My twins sent my reassuring feelings as they fended off the huge delusional mech. After a few minutes Optimus seemed to come out of nowhere and gain his attention. Megatron took chase of Optimus as my twins gathered me up in their arms, cooing to me and checking for injuries.

"Are you alright?" Sideswipe asked looking me over. His servos gently running over my frame looking for imaginary injuries. While Sunstreaker's servos gently cupped my belly, staring at the energon angrily.

"Who attacked you? This isn't yours is it?" He looked up into my optics angrily. I shook my helm and spoke softly through the bond. It was as if the explosions and cries of pain weren't there, as if we were in our own little world.

_**:No. A con threatened me. I attacked and won quite easily. I pity the mechs weakness really if my weak pregnant self could take him down so easily. Though Fang did most of the fighting, even took down a grounded seeker.:**_ Their amusement flowed through the bond at my short story telling. A few seconds later a com was sent to all of the Autobots. We had won. Relief washed through me as my twins gently lifted me up and escorted me back to our group of fellow bots. Humans were there too, survivors and our own personal military. _If only Ironhide was here, then it would be complete._ Chromia ran up to me worry rushing through the bond.

"Where's Wisteria?"

_**:In my hold.:**_ I retracted my chest plates and opened my hold to gently get my sibling out. The twins optics followed my movements, curiosity pulsing through the bond as I gently settled the little purple frame into Chromia's arms. Once she moved away I sagged into my twins, their arms wrapping around me lovingly.

_**:Are you alright?:**_ Sides asked worriedly.

_**:Just tired. These little ones drain my energy.: **_Fang let out a whining noise as nuzzled my thigh. Smiling softly I stroked his left ear softly. The twins gently lowered me to the ground settled me between them.

_**:Rest then. You're safe now.:**_ Sunstreaker rumbled. Love pulsed between us in such an intensity it actually warmed my frame.

_**:I know I am, I've got the two best mates in the world.:**_ Love, adoration and a slightly boosted ego rushed back at me. Smiling in amusement, I closed my optics and settled against them with a sigh. Fang rested his snout on my thigh curled over Sideswipe's legs. The feel of my twins servos cupping my belly, causing my little ones to kick, was one of the last things I felt as I dropped off into recharge.

* * *

**AN:**

Hallo everyone! I hope you liked it. Did I get the name of the city right? I think it was Chicago, I could be wrong. ^^' Any who a bit of fluff at the end there for all of ya'll to make up for the last chapter. I'm still depressed about that one.

Let me know what ya'll think, and seeing as we just got past the third movie it would be nice to get ideas so that the whole story doesn't just kinda drift off with loose ends. ^^'

**~D.R. out**


	62. Twintastic

When we got to base everyone was thoroughly exhausted and ready for a nice long recharge. Of course Ratchet still had to repair a lot of the bots so he couldn't rest. The twins luckily didn't need too much done to them, just some dents banged out and a few leaking energon lines fixed up. It didn't take to long for Ratchet the Hatchet to fix them up luckily. Escorting me back to the room all three of us cuddled in the berth. I lay there on my back with Sideswipe on my left and Sunstreaker on my right. Each had a strong, but surprisingly gentle servo on my belly, feeling the little ones kick and punch as if they were Kung-fu masters.

Groaning I thumped my helm against the berth in pain. Both of them kissed my abdomen gently as if that would make it better. Suddenly I had a strange urge to just choke the slag out of the both of them. I could feel a questioning curiosity come through the bond.

"You hate us that bad?" Sideswipe asked in a teasing voice. Sunstreaker let out an amused noise as I just scowled at them.

_**:You keep making the sparklings kick like that and I'll regurgitate my energon on you both.: **_I watched in amusement as they both pulled back wrinkling their nose plates.

"Baby as incredibly sexy as you are, and the images I could draw of all of us and some little play involving energon, that is not what I had in mind." Sunstreaker stated blandly. Smirking I looked them both in the optics highly amused.

_**:Then quit because seriously this hurts and I'm beginning to feel the urge to purge.:**_ Both smiled softly and pulled their servos back. Laying down beside me they cuddled up close to me, ever careful of my wings and belly. Sighing I stared up at the ceiling completely comfortable between their warm frames. Suddenly a thought hit me and I sat bolt upright. I could feel their concern as they sat up and pushed up against me.

"Baby?" Sunstreaker asked his indigo optics dark with worry.

"Sweet spark?" Sideswipe much like his twin stared at me in concern.

_**:I was just thinking...:**_

"Of what?" They said in unison.

_**:Well...if Ratchet could build a new body, couldn't Prime bring Ironhide's spark back?:**_ I asked apprehensively through the bond. Both of my mechs frowned seeming to contemplate the idea for a few minutes.

"It could possibly work...but baby..." Sunstreaker seemed concerned about something.

"Things happen for a reason sweet spark and we don't want you spark broken if it doesn't work." Sideswipe said in a soft voice his servo gently cupping my belly. Sucking in a vent and shuttering my optics I spoke in a soft voice.

_**:It's better to have tried and failed than to have never tried at all.: **_Bowing my helm I curled my arms over my belly, feeling the little ones kicking up a storm again. It was quiet for the longest time it seemed, silence suffocating me as a loud ringing filled my audios. I had the odd feeling that they must have been discussing it over their twin bond.

"We'll discuss it with the Hatchet some other time, but for now you should rest. You're to stressed as it is." Sunstreaker rumbled in my audio. His lips gently nibbling my throat cables causing my vents to hitch. Sideswipe placed his lips by my other audio kissing my temple as he spoke in a husky voice.

"You really need to relax sweet spark. Do we need to help you with that?" I could feel my cooling fans initiate, trying to cool down my frame as it slowly heated up.

_**:N-no. I-I'm relaxed.:**_ The feel of their chassis vibrating with laughter against my tiny frame was soothing. The sound of their sparks beating as I rested my helm against their chassis's lulled me into a half asleep state. Soft kisses peppered my face plates as I shuttered my optics. Gentle servos smoothed over my swollen belly causing the little ones to kick again.

"I'm still surprised we're having little ones..." Sideswipe murmured in shock, his servos cradling my belly, feeling the little ones within.

"It's completely awe inspiring." Sunstreaker said while casting me a shadowed sexy look as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to my belly. My gaze softened and a quiet giggle erupted from my vocals. Smiling at them I spoke through the bond sweetly.

_**:I am honored to have your little ones. I've always wanted them.:**_ Their gazes were soft as they looked into my own optics. Leaning down Sideswipe placed his lips on mine in a smoldering kiss, when he pulled back Sunstreaker did the same. Laying back on the berth properly they cuddled up to me again. We lay there for some time, the twins falling into recharge quite quickly. Though I laid there wide awake unable to go into recharge. The little ones were kicking up a storm and I could feel my stomach plates squeezing for some odd reason. It began to actually hurt around one in the morning. Curling in on myself I let out a soft gasp. _It can't have been that long can it? A-am I going into labor?_ Reaching out I gently pushed Sunstreaker's shoulder trying to wake him since I couldn't speak. After a few moments his optics onlined dimly and he opened his optics.

"What is it?" He groaned in a thick voice as he rolled over to face me. I looked into his optics my spark tinging with excitement and fear.

_**:I think...I think I'm going into labor.: **_He was quiet for a moment as his optics brightened and he seemed to fully awaken.

"Are you sure?" He asked in concern, an urgency in his tone. Grabbing his servos I set them on my belly letting him feel the slowly contracting plates. He sat bolt upright and stared down with a surprised expression.

_**:As sure as a femme can be Sunstreaker.:**_ He glanced back up into my optics before reaching over me carefully and shoving his brother off the berth. A loud yelp sounded as Sideswipe clanged to the floor. Flinching I watched as he stood upright his optics on his twin.

"Wha' t'e frag was that for!" He snarled tiredly as his engine revved. Sunstreaker's own engine revved back as he snapped back at his twin irritably.

"Get your lazy aft up, our mates going into labor." Sideswipe halted and stared at me in shock before climbing up on the berth and gently placing his servos on my belly. Feeling the contracting plates for himself.

"Well slag me sideways, you are aren't you?" I smacked his shoulder angrily getting a surprised look. Hissing in pain I snarled at them both through the bond with as much vehemence as I could muster.

_**:Get me to Ratchet now or I'll strangle you both.:**_ I watched them both raise and optic ridge at me, but obligingly helped me up.

"Primus femme, no need to get violent." Sunstreaker grumped. I gave him a long look causing him to shift almost nervously.

"Brother I wouldn't." Sideswipe snickered as he gently wrapped his arms around my tiny waist. Supporting most of my weight, seeing as how my legs were trying to give out from pain, Sideswipe led me down the hall. Sunstreaker com linked Ratchet to tell him to get his aft into the med bay. Needless to say when we arrived an extremely irritable Ratchet stood there tapping his pedde on the ground.

"Explain to me why you woke me Sunstreaker."

"Because our mates in labor." Snapped Sunny in return as Sides gently carried me through the door. Halfway through the hall my legs had given out so Sideswipe picked me up. Nice of him, but right now I just wanted to offline anything touching me. As he led me past Sunstreaker I let out a pitiful keen of pain. Ratchet immediately jumped into action and snapped at Sideswipe, apparently in full medic mode.

"Place her on a berth, quickly. I need to see how far along she is!" Sides gently set me on a berth trying not to jostle me. Though the sudden movement had me cursing words in every language known to man and cybertronian. My twins stared at me in shock as Ratchet went about removing my interface panel to see my port.

"Her port is dilated to the correct measurement-" Reaching up his servos he placed them surprisingly gently on either side of my belly. Silently checking to feel the contractions, I could hear him counting between every one of them.

"-and her contractions are exactly five seconds apart." Both of my mechs moved to either side of me and gently grabbed a servo. They sent me feelings of love, strength and encouragement through the bond. Not a second later Chromia came bursting in with weapons a blaze.

"Why do I feel like my sparkling is being offlined slowly!" When she looked down and saw me her optics widened. Keening loudly I threw back my helm in agony. I could feel one of the little ones pressing on my sparkling channel. Ratchet growled lowly in an aggravated voice.

"I need you to leave Chromia."

"What, why!"

"You're stressing out Saberquake! She's already stressed trying to birth twins, leave!" Chromia snarled but left obediently. I could feel my femme creator through the bond, she stood like a sentry right outside the door. I could feel my mates gently stroking their servos over my face and helm sending me more love through the bond.

_**:Easy love you got this.: **_Sunstreaker crooned over the bond..

_**:Come one, vent sweet spark. My brothers right, you've got this.:**_ Sideswipe cooed. Their voices helped a little to drown out the pain. I dimly heard Ratchet telling the twins to prop me up some, while he came around and pushed my legs up so they were bent at the knee. Grabbing a towel he threw it over my legs to hid me from the world.

Keening loudly I felt one of the little ones slide into my sparkling channel with a contraction. On instinct I pushed trying to dispel the damn thing. Keening loudly, practically screaming, I felt another contraction hit, causing the little one to slide fully in.

"Good, good. Their crowning, I can see one of their helms." I could feel his fingers carefully slide into my port as he tried to help slide the little one out.

"Alright Saberquake, I need you to push and push hard." As another contraction hit I pushed as he had instructed. This time I did scream in pain, worry flashed over the bond followed by strength. Gasping with tears filling my optics I pushed again. Ratchet spoke up again as the little one slid out, mostly to it's shoulders by the feel of it.

"This one is green and gray." Gasping I pushed again with a loud groaning noise. After a moment I felt the little ones huge shoulders break free as it slid into Ratchets grasp.

"Which one is it?" Sideswipe asked from where he stood behind me.

"The mechling. Here, one of you go clean him up. Your mate is about to push out your daughter." Pain flared as the second one pushing into my channel. By the feel of this one she was pretty tiny compared to the mechling. Sunstreaker split from behind me and rushed to take the little mech practically sprinting to the basin that I had cleaned my own sibling in so long ago. Sideswipe's grip on my shifted as he took the full brunt of my four hundred pounds.

_**:Easy love you've got this.:**_ He said to me in encouragement over the bond with his love and adoration.

"Alright Saberquake I need you to push."

**:Don't tell me what I damn well have to do!:** I screamed at Ratchet in pain through the com link. Groaning I put the last energy I had into pushing. With just two pushes my little femme slid out into Ratchets servos. About that time Sunstreaker returned with my little mech all wrapped up in a towel. Sideswipe gently lowered me and took my little femmeling to the basin this time. Walking closer Sunstreaker sat beside me and showed me our little green mechling. He was a deep emerald color with silver-gray accents. My gaze softened as I let out a strangled coo, not really paying attention to Ratchet cleaning me and himself up.

After a moment Sideswipe returned with our little femme, she was a beautiful burnt orange color with golden accents. As I gazed down on my two little ones and my mechs who sat down on either side I felt love swell up in my spark.

:I love you both.:

:As we love you.:

"What do you want to designate them?" Sideswipe asked curiously as he bounced our bubbling little femme. My gaze softened as I looked over her coloration and her seemingly bright attitude.

_**:Sunburst. She shall be called Sunburst.:**_ I felt their approval through the bond along with love.

"Sunburst it is. The mechling we need to designate now." Sunstreaker stated in a loving tone.

_**:You two decide, I just designated my little femme.:**_ I could feel their amusement as they seemed to think.

"How about Shellshock." Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker nodded in approval. They both glanced down at me as I contemplated it.

_**:Fitting for a mech. Shellshock...our little Sunburst and** Shellshock.:_

* * *

**AN:**

Can I get an Awe? I loved writing this, it was so sweet I got a cavity. ^^

Hope ya'll like it.

**~D.R. out**


	63. Bonding

A week has passed since the little ones had been born. I treasured them with all of my spark, just as my mates do. Already I could see Shellshock had more of his sunflower of a mech creators personality than anything else, but he had door wings like me. Little Sunburst was just the sweetest little thing, she would coo and beg to be coddled. Of course the twins and I were always ready to comply, like Shellshock, she had my my door wings. All though Shellshock had more of Sideswipe's features, okay he was identical except for the coloration.

However, little Sunburst was a mixture of Sunstreaker and I. She had his helm fins, my door wings and build, but Sunny's optics. Both were as cute as can be and were my whole world, besides my mates of course. It still amazed me how Shellshock was practically the spitting image of Sideswipe. I had begun to call them thing one and thing two, Sideswipe seemed most amused by that and would play cat in the hat songs just for slag and giggles.

As of right now we were sitting in our quarters, as Ratchet finally let me leave. The twins held our little twins as I sat between them, my spark filled with love. For once my glitch was completely silent, I was filled with peace. Sunburst's little coos were endearing as she stared up at Sunstreaker. Little Shellshock sat silently within sideswipe's arms, though contentment flowed from him into us. Sighing softly I leaned my helm back on my mechs shoulders feeling exhausted. Ratchet had said it would take some time for my body to recuperate from the sparklings, to gain back energy and heal from the birthing process.

"You alright baby?" Sunstreaker rumbled in concern.

_**:I'm fine...just tired.: **_I mumbled through the bond, my optics closed. Door wings sagging tiredly as that dull ache swept through my body.

"You can recharge if you want sweet spark, we know you need it." Sideswipe murmured sweetly. A soft smile played at my lips at their sweetness.

_**:I'm fine really...:**_ Their skeptical feelings swept into me, but they didn't press it. Opening my optics again I stared down at the little ones held in their arms. Identical electric blue optics looked back up at me curiously. Smiling faintly I looked back up at my twins and sent them love through the bond.

_**:I love you both with all of my spark. I'm so proud to call you my mates, and I am also proud to have these little ones that you have sired.: **_Love, adoration and pride echoed back to me with the force of a twenty foot raging wave in a hurricane.

"As we are proud to be your mates, to have sired these little ones." They spoke in unison, the tranquil notes in their voices as they mixed together soothed me. The way they spoke made my spark flutter, it was if I was the most wonderful thing in the world. Glancing down at the little ones again I let out a giggle.

_**:This is going to be an amazing adventure, one that I know all five of us will cherish.:**_ I said through the bond happily.

"Our story will be woven for generations to come." Sideswipe said in amusement, using a mock wise tone causing me to giggle. Sunstreaker snorted and spoke dryly.

"We have the weirdest family. You know that little ones." He glanced down at the little ones while speaking getting coos from them. Laughing softly I gently shoved Sunstreaker's shoulder plating.

_**:Shush you! You know you like having us around, it would be boring if not.: **_I said in a mock chiding tone.

"That it would." Sideswipe rumbled happily extremely amused. Sunstreaker smirked and nodded.

"This world would never be the same without you two by my side." Grinning tired I leaned into them. _That it would...that it would._ I agreed silently as I thought of a world without my twins. It would never be the same, not in a million stellar cycles.

* * *

**AN:**

I know it's short, but my muse is in a bit of a trench at the moment. ^^' Although I do like this fluff scene. Hopefully the story will begin to lighten up a little now. Let me know what you think, any ideas you would like to see put into play?

Any who, hope you liked it!

**~D.R. out**


	64. AN: Interesting Ideas

**AN:**

Someone brought up a very interesting idea I am going to try. SSU shall be dubbed section one, like a chapter of a book, but for a life. Next shall be section two, I haven't decided what it will be called yet. It will be the same story, but in a different format. I hope ya'll like it. ;)

Though to be fair I'll let you all decide if you would like this or not. Review and tell me either:

A.) keep it as one huge story.

B.) Section two of her book of life. (possibly in the sparklings POV.)

Let me know!

**~D.R. Out**


	65. AN: Decision

**AN:**

I understand some of you wanted me to continue it the way it was, but I had more votes on the second idea. I have decided that I will keep it in Saberquake's POV as well. I wanted to thank _PepperCornPie_ for the sweetest review yet. Thanks again!

Any ways I don't have a name decided for this next series, I was considering calling it _Fission In Time_, what do you think? Any ideas? I've got the first chapter for it all written up, I'll just wait on everyone to see about ideas 'bout the name. ^^ I'm evil like that. haha.

**~D.R. out**


End file.
